The Last Laugh
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: Spidey's life has been going well ever since the little mishap with the twisted tournament our hero was forced to play in. However, things don't stay great for long. An old enemy returns to seek revenge with complete madness. Along with that, tempers are flaring when White Tiger's irritation with Spider-Man takes a very nasty turn.
1. Prologue

**The Last Laugh**

 ** _(Hey guys, this is one of the two stories other stories that I've told you about. This will be a AvaxPeter story. I know it seems like the show will be MJxPeter, but you all know that I feel that AvaxPeter is better for a number of reasons. I will be ignoring season 4 for this story, and probably the next one as well (because I'm still watching it despite how far it has sunk, also I'm still unsure of some characters and how to write them). I hope you guys enjoy this story! WARNING: Things will get bat shit crazy!)_**

 **Prologue**

 _(Unknown location)_

 _A man in a business suit is at his desk, going over paper work. His eyes study the words written and carefully contemplates what he's reading._

'Hmm…I'll have to rethink that investment…' He thought to himself.

 _He then got a headache, one of many he'd been having more lately. It had been some time since his…anger management issues had been resolved._

'I just took Advil…what is causing these headaches?!' The man grunted in his mind.

 _Then the man thought he heard laughing in the room._

"I-Is someone there?" The man asked, looking around the room.

 _The laughing stopped, but this didn't ease the man. He thought he knew that laughing, but it was so low in volume he couldn't identity it…yet…it felt hauntingly familiar._

'It's probably nothing…just get back to work…you'll forget about it.' The man grunted in his mind.

 _The laughing got a little louder, and more maniacal in nature._

'Forget?...Heh heh heh, forget?...' A familiar voice cackled in the deepest reaches of the man's mind.

 _The man's eyes widened in fear and shock. At hearing that voice, he was overcome with great nausea at recognizing the voice._

'No…No…no, no, no, no, no! You…I thought…I thought….I thought I was finally rid of you! No! I just returned to my life! No! You can't still be here! You can't be!' The man gasped in his mind.

'I never left. Hahaha. Did you really think I could be gotten rid of so easily?!' The voice taunted.

'No, this can't be happening! No! You…you're supposed to be gone! No! NNooo!' The man cried out in his mind.

 _The man clutched his head in pain. Sweat began to pour down his face, stinging his eyes. His face became red with worry._

"Dad?" A voice gasped.

 _The man looked to see his son had entered his office. The teen's face is painted with worry._

"Just a bad headache…I'll be fine son…" The man said, rubbing his temples.

"Are you sure? I could…" The teen started to say.

"I'm fine!...Just…I need to cool off…I've head a stressful day…" The man groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Dad…" The teen gasped.

"Please Harry…I'm still recovering." The man said.

 _Harry Osborn had been keeping an eye on his father, Norman Osborn. Despite being saved by Spider-Man from his time of…going green…SHIELD had told Harry to watch his father carefully._

"Maybe you should call it a day? Maybe we could go back home and just…" Harry started to say.

"I'm sorry son, but I have too much work here to do…later we can do…whatever you hoped we could do…" Norman sighed.

 _Harry crossed his arms, unconvinced by his father's words._

"Dad, you're not feeling well." The teen said.

 _Norman gripped the bridge of his nose between his eyes with his right pointer finger & thumb whilst closing his eyes and sighing._

'Look at how pathetic he is! We always knew he couldn't live up to your standards! Heh heh heh!' The voice cackled.

'No! He's a good son! No father could ask for a better son!' Norman grunted in his mind.

'Ha! I know what you really think of him you fool! He can't compare to us!' The voice scoffed.

 _Norman's eyes narrowed angrily. His fists clenched and teeth were bared as he became angrier. Harry's eyes widened in surprise._

"D-Dad?" Harry gasped.

"Sorry son…this headache isn't putting me in a good mood…" Norman replied.

"Dad…" Harry gasped.

"Please…just go…I will be fine son…" Norman said.

"…*Sighs*…I'll see you at home." Harry relented.

 _Harry then walked to the door, but stopped to briefly to look at his dad then turned to walk out the door. Norman sighed, rubbing his temples._

'Heh heh heh…we're not done here yet.' The voice cackled.

'Enough!' Norman growled in his mind.

'Oh will see about that…Won't we?' The voice scoffed.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Well guys here's the start to this new story, I hope you like it.)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lost In Elysium: Thanks. Well I'm not a perfect writer so I'll probably make a lot of mistakes throughout the story, sorry.**

 **Sport21: Thanks, I really appreciate it.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Yup, thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Things will get messy. You'll see what happens.**

 **Chapter 1: So Peaceful**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, the next day)_

 _A certain figure clad in red & blue is swinging through the city and somersaults through the air and lands on the side of a building._

 **(Hey everyone! It's your favorite hero here! Heh ha! After the whole tournament thing we heroes and the baddies…um…'participated' in…everything's been going great! Aunt May has been really supportive of me and my friends at SHIELD Academy! Her and Coulson have been getting closer. My friends and I have been sweeping off bad guys with ease again and again! We're so good now! Hahaha!)**

 _Spider-Man inhaled deeply._

"Ahh, nothing like some fresh NYC air…you know, with the smog and stuff." Spidey said, then web-slinged away.

 _Spider-Man looked down on the streets, seeing people coming & going. He didn't hear any people cry for help or didn't see any glimpses of crimes of any kind…it was just a good day._

 **(Ahh, it's so peaceful.)**

"Spider-Man!" A voice shouted.

"AAHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he suddenly slammed into a building, luckily no one saw.

 _Spider-Man groaned after peeling himself of the building._

"Uhhh…Are you alright?" The voice asked again.

 _Spider-Man looked at his wrist communicator, it was on with the face of Nick Fury on it._

"Nick, please don't interrupt me when I'm daydreaming. When the spider's in the zone, leave him alone." Spidey said.

 _Nick Fury sighed._

"Anything to report?" The Director of SHIELD asked.

"No sir, just good ole peace and quiet." Spider-Man said.

"Glad to hear it. Alright, come by the Academy. I have to brief you and the others on something." Fury replied.

 **(Oh boy…)**

 _Spider-Man swung across the city to SHIELD Academy. He walked through the halls and met with Fury, his team, and the New Warriors in a meeting room with Nick Fury & Agent Coulson, whom held several pieces of paper in his arms._

"Thanks for joining Web Head, you're actually on time." Nova laughed.

"Can it Bucket Head. Heh heh heh." Spider-Man countered.

"I hate that nickname!" The teen hissed.

"Why do you think I call you that?" Spidey laughed.

 _Nova growled, eyes twitching in anger._

"Enough!" Fury grunted.

 _The two stopped their little joking quarrel and Spider-Man sat with his friends._

"So what's the news chief?" Spider-Man asked, leaning back in his chair arms behind him with his hands clutched together against the back of his head whilst he had his right leg across his left.

"Don't call me chief." Fury grunted.

"Captain?" Spidey said.

"No." Fury grunted.

"Head honcho?" Spidey asked.

"No." Fury grunted.

"The Big Cheese?" Spidey continued.

"No." Fury growled, face-palming himself.

"How about…" Spidey started to say.

 _He was cut off by a hard smack to his head._

"OW! Come on!" Spidey groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

 _He turned to see the glaring figure of White Tiger, and suddenly Spidey's bones chilled._

"Heh…heh heh…heh…N-Nice to see you…W-White Tiger." Spider-Man stuttered in fear.

"Shut up and pay attention Web Head." White Tiger growled, eyes still narrowed.

 _Spider-Man quickly nodded his head, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her wrath. Tiger grunted, then turned to face Fury._

 **(Don't give me that! I've had to face her in combat when she's unamused! You know what happened?! I WAS TAKEN TO THE INFIRMIARY!)**

"Thank you Ms. Ayala." Fury said.

 _Spider-Man turned to Fury, but took swift glances at White Tiger to make sure he wasn't doing anything to anger her._

"Despite the fact that there is no major issue to be solved, there is the matter of this city's protection." Fury said.

"What do you mean?" Agent Venom asked.

"Each of the major groups of heroes are in action somewhere else at the moment. The Avengers, with the exception of Hulk, are in Asgard with Thor trying to defeat Loki and his forces from laying siege to Thor's home. Hulk has led the SMASHERS into a fight against the Leader whom has teleported to homeworld of the Kree hoping to steal & manipulate their technology to use as his own. Doctor Strange has taken the Howling Commandos to battle Dormammu whom the Sorcerer Supreme has sensed is amassing his army in his own dimension to seize the power that he believes is his. You all are entrusted with any priorities that need superhuman attention that would normally been seen to be those teams." Nick Fury explained.

 _The group didn't know what to think. But each of them felt different emotions: excitement, disbelief, anger, etc._

"I take it by the silence in the room all of you are unsure of this notion?" Nick fury said, his only visible eyebrow lifting up.

 _Each of the teens gave Fury a look that told him he was correct about his assumption._

"This is nothing personal, it's just that each team is well equipped for certain threats. However, with the other teams already on missions…and with the level of difficulty each possesses…they may be gone for some time…" Nick Fury explained.

 _The group murmured to themselves. Fury sighed._

"That will be all. You must still train daily, but you must stay vigilant when not training. Despite certain villains inactive or captured, there is still the threat of an attack constantly." Nick Fury said.

"So that's why there will be patrols daily. Partners will be assigned and what times of their patrol times have been scheduled. I have the papers here for each of you to keep track of whom you're paired with and what times you'll be patrolling." Coulson said, then passed out the papers.

 _Spider-Man's eyes widened in terror…he had been partnered up with White Tiger._

"Oh great…" White Tiger grumbled.

 _Spider-Man turned to see her annoyed glare directed at the paper._

"Ayala? Parker? Is there a problem?" Fury asked.

"Ummm…Nick…the thing is…" Spidey started to say.

"Fury do I have to work with Parker? He hasn't exactly been the most helpful lately." Tiger grunted.

 **(Ouch.)**

"You two have been coming to blows recently. If you can't work together then that could spell disaster not only for you, but for the rest of the group." Fury said.

 _Spider-Man nodded in understanding. White Tiger grumbled under her breath, but nodded._

"Dismissed." Fury said.

 _The teens then left along with Fury & Coulson. Spider-Man was then cornered by White Tiger._

"Umm…something wrong Tiger?" Spider-Man asked nervously.

"Don't act all cocky and foolish like you have been Pete…this is important." White Tiger warned.

"Come on, I get things done with things go down." Spidey scoffed.

 _White Tiger glared, but then sighed._

"Just be careful and watch my back." White Tiger said, then walked away.

"U-Ummm…y-you got it." Spidey gulped, his eyes lingering as he watched her walk away, cheeks burning.

 **(U-Umm…we'll be back folks…umm…stay tuned…)**

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lost In Elysium: I wasn't trying to sound rude, sorry. I try my best to write each of the characters as best as I can, some are more difficult than others.**

 **Adamh619: I figured I focus more on them instead of the other hero teams. Well it doesn't take much for a tiger to scare someone.**

 **Man285: She's irritated with him.**

 **Death Fury: Heh heh, it is funny.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Go ahead, but there's no need to give credit to me. She's not happy at the moment.**

 **Chapter 2: Why Should I Worry?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, the next day)_

 _White Tiger stood at the entrance of SHIELD Academy. She and Spidey had first patrol/watch of the city. They were to set an example to the rest of the group for how it should go…though Fury feared…well…you know…_

"Where is he? He better not be late…again!" White Tiger snarled, arms crossed while leaning against the outside of the building.

 _White Tiger then picked up a familiar scent, then growled and quickly thrust her right fist upwards. There was a resounding smack and yelp of pain. Spider-Man fell to the ground with a thud._

"Ow…that hurt! What did you do that for?" Spider-Man groaned, rubbing his head in pain.

"Because you said you'd meet me here and would be ready to go as soon as you met up with me. Not try to sneak up on and try to scare me!" White Tiger hissed in reply.

"Can't I have a little fun?" Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger narrowed her eyes and growled at him, an actual tiger's growl, not a human growl. Spider-Man just gulped nervously._

"Heh…heh…heh…nice kitty." Spider-Man gasped nervously.

"Idiot…come on." White Tiger growled, turning to walk away and motioning for him to follow her.

 **(…Wow…I really hope I don't ever make her really, really, really mad. *Gulps*)**

 _The two were then racing across the city, checking for anything suspicious._

"I'm not detecting anything. You?" Tiger asked.

"Nope, just how I like it! There's nothing wrong with the world! Ahh." Spider-Man sighed contently.

"Be serious Web Head, we can't slip up…ever. We don't know what the future holds for us." White Tiger grunted.

"Relax Tiger, everything' fine. Can't you relax?" Spidey laughed.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes. They continued to patrol the city, but found nothing that needed their attention. They then found themselves on top of a small building overlooking some traffic._

"There's nothing, let's head back to tell Director Fury." White Tiger advised.

"Come on, let's enjoy some much needed free time while we're here." Spider-Man groaned.

"This is serious; we can't just goof off." White Tiger growled.

"You worry too much, and don't relax enough. There's nothing wrong, and we shouldn't trouble ourselves." Spider-Man scoffed.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes and shook her head._

 **(Heh heh, let's have a little fun.)**

"Come on Tiger, let's go have some fun, cruise the town! Just you and me!" Spider-Man chuckled, wrapping an arm around White Tiger's shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood Web Head. We have to be alert, we have to be prepared all day everyday." White Tiger snarled, pushing away his arm.

 _Spider-Man eyed her with a hint of disappointment. But he started to chuckle._

"What is it?" Tiger grunted.

"Let's have some fun. Follow me!" Spider-Man chuckled, running towards the edge of the roof of the building.

"What are you...?" White Tiger grunted.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?...heh heh! I'll just sing it for you! Hahaha!" Spider-Man laughed, then web-slinged away.

"What?! No! Please don't!" White Tiger growled, following him.

 _Spider-Man laughed as he gracefully landed on a truck and turned to her._

"One minute I'm in Central Park!" Spider-Man sang, his back to a painting of Central Park on a bus he landed by on the truck he landed on.

 _Spider-Man than leapt away._

"Then I'm down on Delancey Street!" Spider-Man sang, White Tiger racing after him.

 _Spider-Man then landed on a concrete mixer truck._

"From the Bowery to St. Marks! There's syncopated beat!" Spider-Man sang as he strutted along the moving back end of the concrete truck.

 _Spider-Man than leapt over it._

"Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Spider-Man sang as the rotating mixing drum of the truck moved to reveal him standing there singing.

 _White Tiger landed on it, but started to lose balance then jumped off. She landed on the sidewalk glowering at Spider-Man._

"I'm streetwise! I can improvise! Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Spider-Man sang as he slid down the mixer aug (which had no mixed concrete on it), then somersaulted over past White Tiger.

 _Her eyes began to twitch angrily._

"I'm street-smart! I've got New York City heart!" Spider-Man sang, strutting away.

 _White Tiger raced at him. But he slung away._

"Why should I worry?! Why should I care? ! I may not have a dime! But I got street savoir-faire! Why should I worry?! Why should I care?! It's just bebopulation! I got street savoir-faire! Mmmmhmmm!" Spider-Man sang as he web-slinged through the city, White Tiger racing as fast as she could after him on the rooftops.

 _White Tiger muttered angrily under her breath at him as she chased him._

"The rhythm of the city! But once you get it down! Said you can own this town! You can wear the crown! Why should I worry?! Tell me! Why should I care?! Say I may not have a dime! But I got street savoir-faire!" Spider-Man sang, landing on a building rooftop then strutted along.

 _White Tiger neared it. But then Spider-Man leapt off the building. He was then raised up by a piano being lifted up another building._

"Why should I worry?! Why should I care?! It's just a doobopulation! And I got street savoir-faire!" Spider-Man sang as he quite literally also played the piano to a great tune that mixed harmoniously with his singing.

"You fucking stupid little…" White Tiger growled under breath.

 _Spider-Man than caught some beautiful white flowers falling from a nearby window._

"They love me at the Chelsea! They adore me at the Ritz!" Spider-Man sang, then tossed White Tiger the flowers.

 _The flowers fell around her as if she was being hailed with them, but glared angrily at him whilst blushing madly under her mask._

"Why should I worry?! Why should I care?! And even when I cross that line! I've got street savoir-faire!" Spider-Man sang as he leapt off the piano without damaging it.

 _He web-slinged away, White Tiger hot in pursuit._

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Said whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Spider-Man sang as he web-slinged away, then dropped down and landed in front of SHIELD Academy.

 _White Tiger huffed as she trailed behind him by several feet._

"Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo!" Spider-Man sang as he strutted to the door, White Tiger stumbling behind him, tired.

 _(SHIELD Academy, Nick Fury's office, minutes later)_

 _Spider-Man and White Tiger stood in front of Nick Fury's desk._

"Nothing to report sir! Everything's wonderful out in the city today!" Spider-Man chuckled.

 _Fury's gaze turned to the boiling White Tiger._

"Yes sir…everything's good…" White Tiger grumbled.

"…Alright then…thank you two…next will be Nova and Iron Spider…good work today you two. I'll see you two tomorrow for training." Nick Fury said.

 _The two nodded. Spider-Man hummed the song he was singing, whilst exiting. White Tiger started to leave._

"Ms. Ayala…" Nick Fury said.

"Yes sir?" White Tiger asked, turning to look at him.

"…Is that a flower in your hair?" The Director of SHIELD asked.

 _White Tiger reached behind her and felt the flower in her air._

'That…little…' White Tiger hissed in her mind.

"He got you flowers?" Fury chuckled, amused by the sight.

 _White Tiger blushed under her mask, no response for the man. He nodded to her. White Tiger left the room then gently pulled the flower from her hair. She held it in both hands and looked at it. As she looked at it, she felt a mix of emotions bubbled inside her. White Tiger didn't know what to think, but the workings of a smile slowly did their magic underneath her mask._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(The song: Why Should I Worry? By Billy Joel)_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sport21: Haha, thanks. I thought it would an interesting thing for the two of them.**

 **Man285: Haha.**

 **Death Fury: His playful nature has always been an interesting presence around her down to business personality.**

 **Adamh619: Well…do you at least like the song?**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: It is indeed. Yeah, he would do something like that wouldn't he?**

 **Chapter 3: Conversation With Myself**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Osborn Penthouse, present, an hour later)_

 _Norman Osborn hadn't been able to sleep for the past few days, his…problem…had been messing with his mind. Though the man assured himself that this nightmare would be over soon, things were just getting worse. He's on his bed right now sitting at the edge with his head in his hands._

'Get a hold of yourself Norman. That nightmare is over! Get a grip you fool!' Norman growled in his mind.

'That's something we can agree on: you are a fool! Hahahaha!' The cackling voice laughed tauntingly in Norman's mind.

'You! Get out of my head! You were defeated by Spider-Man!' Norman snarled in his mind.

'Perhaps, but the itsy bitsy spider won't crawl back up the water spout once I'm done with him! Hahahaha!' The voice scoffed.

'Not if I have anything to say about it! You will not return! I will not allow it!' Norman snarled in his mind.

'You?...You?!...YOU?! HehaaehehahehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHA! You are a weak fool! You are as spineless as a slug compared to me! I am stronger than you could've ever hoped to be!' The voice hissed in reply.

'You will never take my life from me again you fiend! I've had too much of it stolen by your filth!' Norman growled in response.

'Ah ah ah! Flattery won't win you the day. Hahahahaha!' The voice just laughed, amused by Norman's anger.

 _Norman clutched his head in pain, his hair was soon soaked by sweat. His teeth clenched as he growled like a mad dog, eyes bloodshot._

'You're not going to take away my life again!' Norman hissed in his mind.

'Hahahaha! You think yourself my superior! You are weak! Pathetic! You never matched up to me and you never will! Hahahaha!' The voice scoffed.

 _Norman went into his bathroom and looked through the cabinets for his Advil. His headache was getting worse._

"Where is it? Where's the damn Advil?" Norman grunted, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

 _He eventually found them and swallowed a pill. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was breathing heavy, his body sweating. His face looked pale and he had bags under his eyes. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the pain._

"You look terrible." A voice said.

 _Norman opened his eyes and gasped, in the mirror he saw his former alter-ego: The Green Goblin. Goblin grinned at Norman, all his jagged teeth forming a sinister smile._

"Y-You? B-But h-how?" Norman gasped.

"Like I told you: I never left. Heh heh heh." Green Goblin taunted, arms crossed grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear.

"No, you can't be here! You can't be! S-Spider-Man…he…he defeated you! Your essence was literally shorted out of my body!" Norman cried, his eyes wide with fear.

"Bah! You truly believe something like that could extinguish my pursuit for power? You truly do not know yourself." Green Goblin scoffed, his voice having a hint of disappointment.

"You are not me! And I am not you!" Norman spat, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

"Heh heh, you're more of a fool than your idiot son." Green Goblin scoffed.

"My son is not an idiot!" Norman growled.

 _Green Goblin chuckled, his smug grin spreading across his ugly green face. His pale yellow eyes were lit with an amused glint. Norman growled angrily, hands slowly clenching into fists._

"Hahahaha, you need me Norman. Your strength is all but nonexistent without me! I am your true strength! Your true power! Your true you!" Green Goblin laughed.

"No! No! NNOO!" Norman growled, hands clutching his head in pain.

 _Norman's head was burning greatly, his headache worsening by the minute._

"Face it you pathetic fool: You are nothing without me! Hahahaha!" Green Goblin laughed tauntingly.

"No! You are nothing! I am stronger! You will not succeed!" Norman bellowed, clutching his head.

"Dad?..." Another voice said.

 _Norman turned to see his son, Harry, staring at him with wide shock filled eyes. The teen gasped at the sight of his father. The man's clothes were soaked in sweat, his face is beet red, and he all over just looked incredibly terrible._

"Dad…how sick are you?" Harry asked, his voice thick with worry.

"I-I'm fine son. Why don't you make some popcorn so we can watch a movie?" Norman replied, his voice stammering every word.

"Heh heh, so weak this one. I have felt the utter disappointment he was to you." Green Goblin taunted.

"Dad?..." Harry said.

'He doesn't seem him…this is just probably some kind of hallucination from all my stress.' Norman grunted in his mind.

"You truly believe that? You are more of a fool than I thought! Hahahahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

"I am no fool." Norman snarled.

"Dad?" Harry gasped.

"…Just…having a conversation with myself son." Norman stuttered, trying to sound calm.

"…O-Ok…" Harry stammered.

 _Harry started to walk away, but turned to look at his dad again then left. Green Goblin began to laugh hysterically._

"You find this funny?" Norman hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? Hahaha! This is priceless! He thinks you're going insane!" Green Goblin answered.

 _Green Goblin continued to cackle, to which Norman only groaned as he clutched his head in pain._

"You aren't real! You aren't real! You're gone!" Norman snarled, his voice thick with pain.

"Ohh I'm real old friend…and I'm not going anywhere ever again." Green Goblin chuckled.

'No…No…It isn't real Norman…It isn't real! You just got your life back together! You and your son are closer than you've ever been! Don't let this hallucination take that all away from you! You're stronger than that!' Norman tried to assure himself in his mind.

"Oh this is far from over old friend…far from over…it hasn't even begun. Hahahahahaha!" Green Goblin snarled then laughed.

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sport21: Hmm…**

 **Man285: Thanks**

 **Death Fury: Thanks, oh yeah.**

 **Adamh619: It's a part of it, yes. Good, I'm glad, I had the idea in mind since before I started the story. So I really wanted to put it into it.**

 **Christmascookie26: Is that so? Hmm…**

 **Chapter 4: A Promise**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, the next day)_

 _Peter and Harry were riding in Harry's personal limo. However, instead of partying…Peter's old friend needed to talk to him in private. Harry called Peter, telling him he needed to discuss something really personal with him._

"Something's wrong with my dad Pete…he's been…well…he's…" Harry tried to explained, but couldn't find the words.

 **(Yeah, Harry's dad was originally my arch-nemesis, the Green Goblin. After Electro fried him it rid Norman of Goblin's existence…or so I thought…but from what I remember about Goby's power up it was charged with electricity…and then Sparky shorted him out…However from what Harry's telling me…it doesn't sound good.)**

"Harry, have you tried talking to your dad? Has there been any communication between the two of you since the…'incident'?" Peter asked.

"Of course, things were going fine…but the past few days have gotten bad for dad. He's been acting…off…really off…I'm worried about him Pete…I just…" Harry sighed.

"Harry, this might possibly…you don't think…?" Peter gasped.

"I hope not…but…wasn't he wiped out? Wasn't the Green Goblin destroyed for good?" Harry asked.

"You told me that Spider-Man saved your father and defeated his alter-ego. That sounded good enough for me." Peter answered.

"I just don't want things to go bad again. I can't lose my father again Pete…we've been reconnecting after he was well enough to come back home." Harry said.

"I know Harry…isn't there anyone you can talk to?" Peter asked.

"If you're referring to SHIELD, I don't know…they'll probably just put my father in a cage…" Harry grunted.

"They're here to help people Harry, not imprison them." Peter replied.

"Yeah, like they helped my father before." Harry scoffed.

"Harry…" Peter started to say.

"I told you what they did to him Pete…please don't argue with me on this…but they put him in a cage…" Harry growled.

 _Peter didn't have a reply; he'd seen where they'd locked up Green Goblin countless times. He had promised to Harry as Spider-Man that he would help his father…Harry didn't believe him, and it was understandable that he had doubts._

"I've got to get back to the house. Want me to drop you off at your aunt's?" Harry asked.

"No, I can find my way back. Maybe you should talk to SHIELD or Spider-Man?" Peter said.

 _Harry turned away from Peter, contemplating his friend's words._

"Spider-Man…not SHIELD…I'll contact SHIELD, but only for Spider-Man…not them…" Harry sighed.

"Good, don't worry Harry…everything's going to be ok." Peter said, putting a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

'I hope so Pete…I hope so…' Harry sighed in his mind.

 _The limo stopped on the sidewalk._

"See ya later Harry. Maybe next time we can party in this thing! Heh ha!" Peter laughed as he opened the door then shut it.

 _(Osborn Penthouse, hours later)_

 _Harry stood on the inside of the penthouse, up against the glass wall._

"I heard you needed to talk about your dad." A voice said.

 _Harry turned around to see Spider-Man standing on his balcony._

"Here I am." Spider-Man said, spreading out his arms to either side then lowered them to his sides.

 _Harry opened the door to the balcony and walked out onto it to stand before the wall crawler._

"…A…A friend of mine recommended I talk to SHIELD…I don't know if I can trust them…you have proven to me that your words are a true promise…" Harry said.

"Sounds like you've got a smart friend, heh heh. You can trust SHIELD; they are good people. But if it's just me you want to talk to…go ahead." Spider-Man said.

"I know you saved my father from the Green Goblin…you promised me that you would help him…you did…I thought my father was rid of the Green Goblin…but I've been listening to him for the past few days…I've seen the way he acted…I…I don't think the Goblin's been defeated…" Harry explained.

 **(Oh no…)**

"How can you be so sure? I mean…SHIELD was sure the remnants of the Green Goblin's presence vanished. How can you tell that the Goblin is still lurking within your father? Maybe it's not what you're thinking." Spider-Man said.

"I hope it isn't…but…I fear the worst…I feel like…I feel like that your greatest enemy…might be making a return." Harry said.

 **(No…please dear God…please let him be wrong…the last time I fought him…he…he…no…Harry's wrong…he has to be…)**

 _Spider-Man rubbed the back of his head._

"I've fought Goblin more times than I'd like to count…each time was bad…he hurt people I cared about…and threatened to hurt even more…I really hope you're wrong…" Spider-Man said.

"So do I! I don't want to lose my father again! I won't! Never again!" Harry growled.

"I know; I don't blame you. Losing someone you love is something no one should experience." Spider-Man calmly replied.

"You have no idea…" Harry grunted.

'I do Harry…more than you could ever know…' Spider-Man sighed in his mind.

"My dad's not home right now…but…I want you to come by and talk to him…I want you to promise me that you'll help him without hurting him…please…he's been through enough as it is…" Harry begged.

"I will do what I have to Harry. I don't want your father to be taken over by the Green Goblin again." Spider-Man said, then turned.

"Spider-Man, I don't want my father in a cage again. I just want him free from whatever is making him sick. I hope it isn't the Green Goblin…I want my father back for good." Harry said.

"I'll do what I have to Harry. I don't want your father to suffer any more." Spider-Man replied.

 _Spider-Man then web-slinged away._

 _(SHIELD Academy, Nick Fury's office, minutes later)_

 _Spider-Man walked into the room. Nick Fury is sitting in his chair, then turned to face Spider-Man._

"So what's this possible situation we have Spider-Man?" Nick Fury asked.

"It's Norman Osborn." Spider-Man answered.

"Then we have a serious problem." Fury grunted.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sprt21: You'll see what happens.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Christmascookie26: You'll have to wait and see.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: Hmm…interesting idea.**

 **Chapter 5: Goofing Off**

 _(Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man is swinging across the city to SHIELD Academy, for today Spider-Man is continuing his combat training._

 **(Me and The Big Cheese had a classified conversation about Norman. I can't really talk about it guys…sorry…but I can say this: Fury isn't sure what to do about the possibility of the Green Goblin returning. It's been months since he was…well…you know…so he's still deciding.)**

 _He then somersaulted to the ground and gracefully landed in front of the building._

"Web Head! Where are you at?! You're late! Again!" A familiar voice snarled.

 _Spider-Man looked at his communicator, the image of an angry White Tiger is glaring at him._

"Chill out, I'm here." Spider-Man calmly replied.

"Just come on." White Tiger scoffed, then her image went off.

 **(I also have a surprise for my pussy cat friend when I the time is right, heh heh.)**

 _Spider-Man walked into the building. He then entered a room where White Tiger, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Power Man, Iron Fist, Agent Venom, and Iron Spider waited._

"Hey guys! What's up!" Spider-Man laughed.

 _White Tiger growled at him._

"So what's the plan for today everybody?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Combat practice, Director Fury already has chosen the teams." Power Man said.

"Who is with who?" Spider-Man asked.

"You and Tiger are with Fist & me. We're facing the others." Power Man answered.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun. Heh heh." Agent Venom chuckled, cracking his knuckles.

 _The two teams lined up, facing one another._

"You guys ready? These guys are the original team; they'll be tough to beat…but we can do it." Agent Venom said.

"Try to keep them separated from one another, they might have some combo moves that we haven't seen." Iron Spider added.

"Let's see what y'all got!" Power Man chuckled.

"Enough talk!" White Tiger snarled.

 _The two teams raced at one another. Iron Spider tackled Iron Fist, while Power Man slammed into Agent Venom. White Tiger lunged at Ka-Zar, slashing her claws. Spider-Man looked at Zabu._

"Uh…you think you could avoid mauling me boy?" Spider-Man nervously chuckled.

 _Zabu leapt at him with a roar._

"AHHH!" Spider-Man screamed, leaping over the sabretooth cat.

"You can deal with him Fist! I've got Cho!" Spider-Man fearfully cried out, smashing into Iron Spider.

 _Iron Fist sighed, then turned to face Zabu._

"You should have stuck with fighting the cat!" Iron Spider taunted, firing a repulsor blast.

 _Spider-Man dodged to the right._

"Is that so? Can you hit me? I bet you can't!" Spider-Man challenged.

"I have a guidance system in here Petey boy, you can't go where I won't find you." Iron Spider scoffed.

 _Spider-Man chuckled, then webbed his entire head. Iron Spider's cussing couldn't be heard, for it was muffled under the webbing as he tried to pull it off. Spider-Man laughed at Iron Spider. White Tiger growled as she kicked away Ka-Zar._

"Stop goofing off!" White Tiger shouted angrily.

"I'm having fun with my job! You should try it some time! Heh hahaha!" Spider-Man laughed.

 _White Tiger snarled angrily at Spider-Man then turned to block the incoming punch from Ka-Zar. She quickly dodged his kick, then swept his other leg from under him. The young wild man hit the floor with a thud. Iron Fist dodged the swipes from Zabu, the big cat growling as he quickly slashed at the kung fu hero. Agent Venom fired off his venom missiles, but Power Man just stood there with his arms in front of him protecting his front. Explosions went off as each missile hit him and sent the teen skidding back some. Agent Venom growled as he rushed at Power Man and threw a punch. However, Power Man caught the punch and head-butted him Agent Venom on his head. Agent Venom grunted in pain as he flew back._

"I'm gonna get you Spidey!" Iron Spider growled after he finally tore off the webbing, then fired off several repulsor blasts then missiles.

 _Iron Spider had tweaked the armor to add missiles as extra weapons after studying Iron Man's armor schematics, to which he said he made improvements on._

"Nope! Nuhuh! I'm gonna dance till I drop! Haha!" Spider-Man playfully taunted as he literally danced around the attacks, dodging each with great ease.

"What the hell are you doing?!" White Tiger screeched.

"What? I can't help it if I'm too hot for Iron Spider to handle! Heh haha!" Spider-Man laughed, dodging each repulsor blast from Iron Spider, dancing to the beat he made up in his head.

 _White Tiger narrowly dodged the punch from Ka-Zar and quickly responded with a quick punch to his jaw. Zabu leapt away from Iron Fist's kick and turned to look at White Tiger glowering at Spider-Man. The big cat made what sounded like a chuckling sound. White Tiger eyed the sabretooth cat angrily. Zabu rolled his fiery eyes._

"You amuse Zabu with your argument with Spider-Man." Ka-Zar chuckled, picking himself off the ground.

 _White Tiger rolled her eyes, then rushed at Ka-Zar. Spider-Man continued to dodge Iron Spider's repulsor blasts._

"How about these?!" Iron Spider growled, then fired more missiles.

 _Spider-Man leapt over one of the missiles, but it quickly turned then made a beeline for him._

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Spider-Man screamed as he tried to run away fro the heat seeking missiles.

"No matter where you run Spidey, they'll get to you. Don't worry, they aren't lethal. But they will leave a mark! Hahaha!" Iron Spider laughed.

"Really? Is that so?" Spider-Man grunted.

 _Spider-Man continued to dodge around the room. White Tiger kicked away Ka-Zar, then let out a quick scream of shock before ducking under a missile._

"WEB HEAD!" White Tiger growled.

"Sorry! Hey Iron Spider!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _Iron Spider was too busy laughing to notice the web-slinging hero was racing towards him._

"Cho!" Agent Venom shouted while blocking a punch from Power Man.

 _Iron Spider opened his eyes to see Spider-Man leap over him. Iron Spider turned to see Spider-Man leap away while waving at him. He then heard something. Iron Spider turned to see his missiles coming towards him._

"AAHHH!" Iron Spider screamed as his missiles hit him, sending him flying.

 _Spider-Man laughed and danced at having beaten Iron Spider._

"What the hell are you doing?! One of those missile nearly hit me!" White Tiger snarled, approaching Spider-Man.

"I know that was my bad, I thought you were out of the way when I rushed at Cho." Spider-Man said.

"Well I wasn't! Be more careful!" White Tiger snarled.

"Are we done fighting?" Ka-Zar grunted.

 _White Tiger turned and growled at him._

"Those missiles were locked onto Spidey's heat signature. Besides, I saw they were about to turn to go after him, not you. Yes, it was a dumb move, but Cho had them locked onto him. You also heard him: they weren't built to be lethal." Power Man said.

"Well that makes me feel so much better!" White Tiger snarled.

"Hey girl, just cool off." Power Man said, putting a hand onto her shoulder.

"I can help with that!" Spidey said.

 _The two turned to look at Spider-Man, but White Tiger only saw a water balloon fly towards her which then hit her in the face._

"Yeah! Dr. Prankenstein for the win! Heh haha!" Spider-Man laughed, holding a water balloon in each hand.

 _Zabu made what sounded like a scoffing sound. Spider-Man then turned from the sabretooth to White Tiger, who was bearing down on him with a furious look._

"E-Easy Tiger…just trying to cool you off…" Spider-Man nervously said, sweating profusely.

"Ok Zabu, you'll like this show." Tiger said, turning to look at the sabretooth to Spider-Man.

 _Spider-Man gulped nervously._

"It's called: Does Spidey Bend That Way?!" White Tiger growled, cracking her knuckles while approaching Spider-Man.

"AAAAHHHH!" Spider-Man screamed while running away.

"COME HERE YOU!" White Tiger snarled, racing after him.

 _(Fury's office)_

 _Fury gripped the bridge of his nose with his right pointer finger and thumb while watching the holographic screen play of the group's training session, hits and Spider-Man's screams of pain being heard._

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lost In Elysium: Thanks, I wanted to show Spidey wanting have fun with training. Yeah, Tiger has some issues with Spidey she needs to work out.**

 **Christmascookie26: Spidey's nothing if not spontaneous.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: He has a hard head.**

 **Gold Testament: What? I liked how it worked. Besides, I have to get inspiration from somewhere. Did you like it at all?**

 **Chapter 6: Tense Talk**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man had been called by Nick Fury to come to his office. He saw White Tiger walking out of Fury's room._

"What did Fury call you in for?" Spidey asked.

"About our performance in training yesterday. What have you been called in for?" White Tiger answered.

"It's classified." Spider-Man answered teasingly.

 _White Tiger glared at him, growling with annoyance._

"Heh heh…I'll see you later kitty cat!" Spidey teased, then walked into Fury's office.

 _White Tiger grumbled, rolling her eyes in annoyance then walked off._

 _(Fury's office)_

 _Fury sat in his chair, one eye locked on Spider-Man._

 **(I don't know if I like the look on his face.)**

"Hey Chief, what's up?" Spider-Man asked.

"*Sighs* We need to talk about Norman Osborn." Fury answered.

 **(Oh no.)**

"I was going to go talk to him today sir. Please, let me go talk to him." Spider-Man said.

"You remember how dangerous the Goblin was. How much did his threat increase with every return?" Nick Fury asked.

"No one knows that better than me. He threatened Aunt May! He threatened Harry! He threatened my teammates!" Spider-Man replied angrily.

"Hmmm…I know…and he nearly droned my agents remember?" Nick Fury said.

"But I saved them! It nearly cost me my life! But they were safe!" Spider-Man countered.

 _Fury groaned, rubbing his temples._

"*Sighs* Very well…you can go talk to him…let's hope Norman's sick…if not…than things will be taken to…the next level." Fury said.

 _Spider-Man nodded, then walked out._

 _(Osborn Penthouse, several minutes later)_

 _Norman tossed and turned in his bed. He'd been trying to get some sleep, but the voice of the Green Goblin kept taunting him._

'Please…just let me sleep!' Norman cried out in his mind.

'Ahh, but it's so much fun to mess with you little man. It's too good to pass up! Hahaha!' The voice scoffed.

'No! Why are you doing this?!' Norman gasped in his mind.

'You know why little man. You know why.' The voice snarled seriously.

'No! Not again! Never again!' Norman growled in reply.

'Hahahaha!' The voice cackled, as if hearing a hilarious joke.

"Dad?" A voice said, with a knocking sound at the same time.

 _Norman gasped and sat up, breathing hard while sweating profusely. Harry had called for his dad while knocking on the door to his bedroom._

"Y-Yeah son?" Norman replied, trying to sound calm.

"You've got a visitor." Harry said.

"I'll be out there in a minute son." Norman said.

 _A few minutes later, then Norman walked out the door in just some lounging clothes. He turned to see Spider-Man standing on the edge of his balcony._

'Spider-Man!' Both Norman's voice and the Goblin's voice gasped in unison in the man's mind.

 _Norman fixed his hair up a little bit._

"Hello Spider-Man." Norman said.

"Mr. Osborn…how are you feeling?" Spider-Man asked.

"Fine, of course I feel fine." Norman said, nervous.

"Hmm…I've been sent by SHIELD to check on how you are ever since you're little…temper tantrum ended." Spider-Man explained.

'Is that what he calls it? Ohhooho, you have not seen anything yet.' The voice scoffed.

'Enough.' Norman growled in his mind.

 _Spider-Man saw the look on Norman's face._

"Any problems sleeping? Or having any bad headaches lately?" Spider-Man asked.

"No of course not, I'm perfectly fine." Norman answered.

 **(Hmm…something's not right…)**

'Oh what are you thinking itsy bitsy spider?' The Goblin's voice hissed.

'Mad to see the one who defeated you? Heh heh.' Norman taunted.

'Oh it's actually quite the opposite Norman. I missed our little play dates.' The Goblin's voice chuckled.

'Well you are powerless you hideous fiend.' Norman growled in his mind.

"Mr. Osborn?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Huh?" Norman gasped.

 _Norman looked to see Spider-Man staring at him with his arms crossed._

 **(You guys thinking what I'm thinking?)**

"Umm…Mr. Osborn…are you sure you're alright?" Spider-Man said, but not in an asking 'style'.

"O-Of course! I mean…Of course I am Spider-Man. Despite the little Green Goblin mishap some months ago, I have recovered from the sickening illness that plagued me." Norman Osborn answered, trying his best to sound calm and strong.

 _Harry looked from his father to Spider-Man, who was staring at Norman intensely._

"See? Everything's ok. My dad's just getting his bearings back to the way they were." Harry said.

"Well…" Spider-Man started to say.

'Bah! You really think that fooled him?!' The Goblin's voice scoffed.

'Spider-Man has nothing to worry about. Soon this illness will be gone, and you with it!' Norman growled back.

'You would think so Norman, but you are a fool. You originally sought this young 'hero's' powers to make you an army for your own personal gain. Now look at you: A weak, little man whom has no true purpose in life! You have nothing! You are nothing!' The Goblin's voice taunted.

'You are wrong!' Norman hissed back.

'Really? I know things about your little guest that you so hungered for!' The Goblin's voice snarled.

'What do you mean?' Norman grunted.

'Now why would I tell you that? I want you to beg to learn what I know! Do it you little foul! Beg!' The Goblin's voice hissed.

"Never." Norman growled.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Spider-Man said.

 _Spider-Man saw that Norman began to sweat profusely and his face began to redden._

"N-No! I…" Norman gasped, clutching his head in pain.

"Sir? Sir are you ok?" Spider-Man gasped.

"Just a headache…nothing wrong. Everything's alright. Nothing to worry about Spider-Man." Norman said, but at saying the words: Spider-Man, the man's voice sounded odd.

 **(What?)**

"Dad?" Harry gasped.

"N-No need to trouble yourself son. I'm alright." Norman said, his voice normal.

 _Spider-Man eyed Norman carefully, and the man's teeth looked slightly jagged. But then they suddenly looked normal. Spider-Man's eyes narrowed. Harry had a look of worry on his face, the same as Norman when they looked at the young wall crawler._

"Spider-Man?" Harry gasped.

"Have a good day." Spider-Man said, then walked back onto the balcony then web slinged away.

'No…' Norman gasped in his mind.

'Oh Norman! What have you done?! Hahaha!' The Goblin's voice laughed.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Lost In Elysium: Norman is…in denial I guess. He thinks it's just some nightmare he has to wake up from.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, I try to make this…as interesting as I can. Though I don't know what you'll make of this chapter.**

 **Man285: Heh heh, stunned I suppose?**

 **Christmascookie26: You'll see.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: Things will get…complicated…**

 **Chapter 7: Crisis Averted?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man sat on the edge of a building, thinking about the past few days._

 **(Hey guys…things…things haven't been great…SHIELD came in to take Norman away…to make sure Goblin doesn't come back…nothing's come up yet…Harry…he…he isn't happy…he confronted me…the Spidey me…saying I betrayed his trust…that all I'd done was separate him from his father once again…no one's heard from him…)**

 _SHIELD had sent a squad of armed men to detain Norman under suspicion of evidence concerning a public menace and lying to an agent of SHIELD under questioning concerning peoples' safety. Harry begged for them to leave his father alone, but they took the man in anyways. Nick Fury contacted Harry to talk to him about the situation, but the teen only cussed the Director of SHIELD out, pulling no punches. Fury had also ordered Spider-Man to steer clear of Harry, but he said Peter Parker could try to calm down his friend. Things weren't that easy. Harry had isolated himself, no one had been able to contact him._

 **(I feel awful about doing this to Harry…but what else could I do? Green Goblin is a monster…he threatened so many lives…I just can't let him return…but…I don't know what to do now…)**

"Spider-Man." A voice said.

 _Spider-Man looked at his comm, it was Nick Fury._

"Yes sir?" Spider-Man sighed.

"I need to talk to you and the others." Nick Fury said.

"I'm on my way." Spider-Man replied, then web-slinged away.

 _(SHIELD Academy, several minutes later)_

 _Nick Fury stood in front of the Academy's students, who were holding a piece of paper in each of their hands._

"Thanks to Spider-Man's intervention, we have learned that Norman Osborn has been under the possible influence of the Green Goblin's return." Nick Fury said.

 _The group gasped, except for Spider-Man, murmuring frantically to themselves and to one another. Some growled and snarled over the memories of what the Green Goblin had done in the past._

"Everyone calm down. Norman Osborn is with Doctor Connors on one of our Tri-Carriers. Osborn is about to be tested soon to see if the Green Goblin's presence is still within him anywhere." Nick Fury explained.

 _The group grumbled bitterly._

"So the plan is for while Osborn is under SHIELD's …protection…the patrol pairs will also rotate guard duty over him as well. There will still be city patrols, but there must be guard duty to make sure nothing…extreme happens while Norman Osborn is being tested by Doctor Connors. I have modified a new schedule for the routines. They are on the papers in your hands currently." Nick Fury explained.

 _The students began to read the papers to see their assignments._

"You are dismissed, the schedule, as you know, starts now." Nick Fury said.

 _The group nodded._

"Let's go Cloak, we have patrol duty." Dagger said.

"You got it." Cloak said, then teleported him and Dagger away.

"Spider-Man, let's go. We've got first watch over Norman." White Tiger said.

"Y-Yeah…ok." Spider-Man said.

"A moment Spider-Man…White Tiger, please wait outside." Nick Fury said.

 _White Tiger nodded to Fury, but then turned to look at Spider-Man. He looked at her, then she left the room, following the others. Nick Fury and Spider-Man turned to look at one another._

"I know this is hard for you Peter…but you did the right thing by telling me. By alerting me to the possibility of your arch-nemesis's return…you averted a crisis…you've done well." Nick Fury said, putting a reassuring hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Thanks Nick." Spider-Man said.

 **(But why do I feel so bad about it?)**

 _Spider-Man walked outside to meet with White Tiger. Tiger stood against the wall, arms crossed._

"So that's why you didn't tell me." White Tiger grunted.

"Yeah…Tiger…I…" Spider-Man started to say.

"It's alright Spidey…but I wished you had told me…" White Tiger said.

 _Spider-Man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck._

"Fury told me to keep it a secret after I explained to him what Harry told me." Spider-Man said.

 _White Tiger narrowed her eyes._

 _(Osborn Penthouse)_

 _The place had been trashed by Harry. Chairs were in pieces, glass was shattered and lying across the floor. The walls had been cracked. The penthouse had total been trashed. Harry stood alone amongst the wreckage, breathing heavy and pouring with sweat. His face burning red, eyes glaring, and teeth clenched. The teen's anger boiled within him like a volcano still erupting. He let out a furious yell that echoed through the room._

"Spider-Man…SHIELD…they betrayed me…they did this…to me…to my father…to our family…" Harry growled, knuckles crackling as his hands clenched into fists.

 _The teen remembered the memories he had of he and his father being separated, how SHIELD and their agents held his father in chains._

'They can't do this…I've lost my father too many times already…we we're just beginning to connect…to feel like a true family…like father and son…' Harry sobbed in his mind.

 _Tears flowed down his face as he cried and growled, teeth clenched. He slammed his fists repeatedly on the ground._

"I…I don't know what to do!" Harry cried.

 _(SHIELD Tri-Carrier)_

 _Norman Osborn sat in a cell, SHIELD armed agents outside standing guard._

'I guess this is alright…not refusing to come with SHIELD made this non-hostile…I just hope this works out…' Norman sighed in his mind.

'Hahaha! Do you really believe so?!' The Green Goblin's voice cackled.

'What are you possibly going to do? We are under constant watch by SHIELD. There is no way out of here.' Norman scoffed.

"You truly do underestimate me don't you? When I am you." The Green Goblin's voice chuckled.

 _Norman's eyes widened in surprise. He turned to look at the mirror across the hall from his cell. He did not see the reflection of Norman Osborn…but the reflection of Green Goblin._

"I'm not going anywhere old friend. Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed, Norman could see the reflection of the villain literally throwing his head back and laughing.

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Adamh619: Thanks. Like how the show portrayed him.**

 **Man285: Thanks. Harry's reasons are understandable.**

 **Zwaggerine: Thanks, I don't know how much you can learn from me to be honest. I really did enjoy reading your story.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: Sorry, each chapter is a different length for their own reasons. I can't really make them too long or the site won't let me upload them.**

 **Christmascookie26: You'll see.**

 **Chapter 8: Some Fun**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, the next day)_

 _Spider-Man stood watching Nova, Iron Spider, Power Man, Iron Fist, Dagger, Cloak, Agent Venom, and Rhino training. He'd been trying not to think about Harry…about Norman…about the possibility of the return of his greatest enemy._

"Hey itsby bitsy!" A voice grunted.

 _Everyone turned to see White Tiger walking towards Spider-Man and started laughing._

 **(Oh no…)**

"Director Fury wants us to go on patrol." White Tiger said, pointing her left thumb behind her over her shoulder.

"Huh? I thought it was…" Spider-Man started to say.

 _White Tiger glared at him, crossing her arms._

"Ok…" Spider-Man sighed.

"Tell me: Who's leader again?!" Nova called out.

 _Suddenly his mouth was completely shut by webbing. Nova's screamed angrily, but it was muffled by the webbing._

"There's a reminder Bucket Head." Spider-Man growled, eyes narrowed.

 _White Tiger grabbed the scuff of the back of his neck and dragged him out of the academy._

"Why is The Big Cheese wanting us to go on patrol? And could you let go of me? Please?" Spider-Man asked.

"To get your mind of Harry & Norman. Your sulking isn't helping anyone Spidey. You need to get your head in the game." White Tiger grunted, letting go of Spider-Man.

 _Spider-Man dusted himself off while White Tiger crossed her arms, glaring at him._

"Ok…let's go." Spider-Man sighed.

 _(Manhattan)_

 _Spider-Man was web-slinging through the city while White Tiger raced across the rooftops._

"So how's your week been kitty cat?" Spider-Man asked.

"Call me that again and you'll experience what it's like to be disemboweled by a tiger." White Tiger snarled.

 **(*Gulps*)**

"Uhhh…um…how's your week been?" Spidey stuttered fearfully.

"*Sighs* Not good. Learning that the Green Goblin might be making a comeback does not sound good at all. You know how much horror he brought. I do not want to go through that hell again." White Tiger snarled.

 _Spider-Man then landed on the building directly in front of White Tiger._

"He's not going to return White Tiger. Doctor Connors is checking to see if there is anything left of Goblin and plans to free Norman of it. He won't hurt you or anyone else ever again." Spider-Man said, putting a reassuring hand on White Tiger's shoulder.

 _She looked up at him, and was about to say something. Suddenly there was an explosion. Both looked down to see the smoke coming from a bank._

"Wanna have some fun?" Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger grinned under her mask._

"Heh heh, oh yeah." White Tiger chuckled.

 _(Chase Bank, Manhattan, minutes later)_

 _A dozen men or so in gray suits and wearing Scream masks had blown a hole in the bank's vault. They are filling bags with loads and loads of cash. Some of them have their machine guns on their backs, the straps to them around their arms & necks. A few stood at the entrance of the vaults with their weapons in hand._

"Come on boys! Hurry up! The cops will be here soon!" One of the guarding robbers shouted.

"Why are you in such a hurry fellas! Why don't you just stick around! Haha!" A voice laughed as both of the robbers guarding the entrance were suddenly incased in webbing and were thrown against the wall above the vault's entrance.

"No! Not that insect again! Not now!" One of the robbers growled.

"Insect?! Spiders are arachnids!" Spider-Man growled, landing at the entrance of the vault with White Tiger.

"Oh get over it Web Head." White Tiger growled.

"Haha! Web Head!" One of the robbers laughed.

 _All the robbers started laughing, mockingly pointing their fingers at Spider-Man._

 **(This is so not funny.)**

"You guys won't laughing long! Let's take 'em down!" White Tiger snarled, punching her right fist into her open left palm.

"Sorry sweetheart! Not happening!" One of the robbers growled, raising his gun.

 _Spider-Man quickly fired off several shots of his webbing, covering the barrels of the guns._

"Ah sh…" One of the robbers started to say, but was quickly knocked away by a punch from Spider-Man.

"Shame on yourself! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Spider-Man playfully mocked.

 _The robber flew back and hit the wall with a thud. The other robbers growled as they dropped their guns & bags full of money. White Tiger face-palmed herself, shaking her head in her hand. Spider-Man laughed as he dodged the punch from one of the robbers then grabbed and threw him into another charging at him. _

"See you next fall! Haha!" Spider-Man laughed as both men fell to the ground with thuds.

"What do we have for pest control around here?!" One of the robbers growled, fists clenching.

"A foot full of this!" White Tiger growled as she leapt at the robber and kicked him in the face, sending him skidding across the floor.

 _White Tiger & Spider-Man were then back to back, facing off with the rest of the robbers surrounding them._

"Bet I take down more of them than you do." Spider-Man chuckled.

"You're on." White Tiger replied, grinning.

 _They both then leapt at the robbers. Spider-Man quickly punched one of the men, sending him flying. He then webbed another then threw him, sending him to stick against the wall. The masked teen then dodged a punch from another, then tripped him and webbed him while he was down._

 **(Already three without breaking a sweat. Ha! Tiger's not going to beat me!)**

"So how we doing back…there?" Spider-Man said, but heard several blows landing and pained grunts then turned to see the rest of the robbers lying in broken heaps at White Tiger's feet.

"Looks like I win." White Tiger chuckled with a grin.

"Seriously? How?!" Spider-Man groaned in despair.

 _White Tiger chuckled, approaching Spider-Man. She moved in close and moved her head close to his. Spider-Man's eyes widened in surprise, sweating nervously under his mask._

"I'm just that good." White Tiger whispered in Spider-Man's ear.

 _She then started to walk away._

"Web them up. The police will arrive shortly." White Tiger said.

"Y-You got it!" Spider-Man said, then webbed the rest of the robbers up.

 **(Did I just…Who really is the leader?...)**

 _Later both were on a rooftop watching the police lead away the robbers away._

"That was fun. Thanks White Tiger." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah…it was." White Tiger replied, smiling.

"Well I guess our patrol is over…gotta go report it to The Big Cheese. I'll contact him. Hope the rest of our patrols are like the ones we've had so far." Spider-Man said, then walked to another part of the roof while working his comm link to connect with Director Fury.

"Yeah…me too." White Tiger said, pulling out and looking at the white flower that Fury saw in her hair days ago, smiling.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**_(Oh guys, I'm heading back to college Saturday. So I don't know when the next chapter will be uploaded. It might be Saturday maybe, but after that…I don't know…sorry guys…I will try to work on chapters whenever I can…but I can't promise it will be often…again sorry guys…)_**

 **Nuyen236: Tigers aren't just all claws & fangs.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Haha, sometimes it feels like Tiger is the one with the most commanding presence.**

 **Death Fury: Haha, she's got the personality for it.**

 **Man285: Hmm?**

 **Chapter 9: Back In Town**

 _(Over New York City, Tri-Carrier, a few days later)_

 _Nick Fury walked in the hallways towards Doctor Conners's lab. But he chose to make a quick stop first. He walked up to a secured area of the Tri-Carrier, several armored men stood in front of a cell. When they saw Director Fury they saluted the man._

"Director Fury sir!" One of the agents said.

"It's alright, I just want to talk to Mr. Osborn." Director Fury said.

"B-But sir…" The same agent stammered.

"Are you questioning me agent?" Fury grunted, one eye narrowing.

"O-Of course sir." The man gulped, then stood aside.

 _Director Fury walked up and looked into the cell._

"Comfy Osborn?" Fury grunted.

"What do you think Director?" Norman sighed.

"I think you better hope the test winds up negative for traces of the Goblin, or you're going to be in here longer until that monster's existence is wiped out entirely." Nick Fury snarled.

'Ohhoohhoo! Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Hahaha!' The Green Goblin's voice laughed in Norman's mind.

'Shut up. Even if you are still here, you'll be purged from my body.' Norman snarled in reply.

'Temper temper! Hahaha!' The Goblin laughed.

"Something wrong? You seem distracted." Nick Fury grunted.

 _Norman turned away from him, looking at the back wall of his cell._

"When the Director of SHIELD asks you a question, you answer." One of the agents grunted.

"I have nothing to say." Norman replied, not turning around.

 _Nick Fury's one eye narrowed in annoyance._

'He better not be doing what I think he's doing.' Fury snarled in his mind.

'It seems One Eye's gunning for you little man.' Goblin taunted.

'Shut up.' Norman snarled in reply.

"Well…it doesn't matter anyways; I'm going to talk to Doctor Conners about his findings from the tests he did on you…you better hope they turn out in your favor." Nick Fury growled, then walked away.

'Oooh, scary….Hahaha!' Goblin mocked.

 _Norman groaned, rubbing his temples. Nick Fury continued to walk through the halls until he finally entered Doctor Conners's lab. The scientist is overlooking data on a holographic screen._

"Doctors Conners, what's the report on Norman Osborn's tests?" Nick Fury asked while entering the lab.

"I'm checking them now. I ran ever test you asked for: blood, bone marrow, muscle, everything. I'm pulling up the results right now, along with the original data of the Green Goblin's DNA." Doctor Conners answered, not turning to face Fury.

 _The two findings of data pulled up to display the findings from the tests and the study of the Green Goblin's DNA._

"That's odd…" Doctor Conners said.

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"The tests' results…they're…they're inconclusive…I can't determine whether or not the Green Goblin might still be around…or not." The scientist replied.

"Than we have a problem…" Nick Fury growled.

 _Norman sat in his cell, head burning like fire. His body was being covered in sweat. Nick Fury minutes later appeared outside his cell._

"Osborn, your tests were inconclusive. There's no way of telling whether or not the Green Goblin is gone or not." Fury said.

"What?!" Norman Osborn gasped, his eyes wide with shock.

'Oooh, that's a fun fact. Wouldn't you say Norman? Hahaha!' Green Goblin giggled in a mocking tone.

"So…what now…Director?" Norman groaned.

"Norman…you look…ill…" Fury grunted, one eye narrowing with suspicion.

"I…I guess you could say that…" Norman sighed, rubbing his head.

'Ohhoohhohh! That's not even scratching the surface! Hahahahahaha!' Green Goblin's voice cackled.

'What are you getting at?' Norman growled.

'Hahaha!' The Green Goblin laughed.

"It doesn't matter. Doctor Conners will just use the serum used to cure you of the Green Goblin's influence. This till will be a much strong dose." Fury grunted, then started to walk away.

'There's my cue! Heh heh!' Green Goblin chuckled.

'What do you mean?' Norman grunted in confusion.

 _The Green Goblin's voice just laughed. Norman groaned, a great sudden pain overtaking him. The man cried out in pain. The agents outside quickly turned to look in the mirror, as did Director Fury._

"Norman! Norman, what's going on?!" Director Fury shouted.

"Fury…I…I thought…I thought it wasn't real…I'm sorry…" Norman groaned.

"What do you mean?" Fury gasped.

 _Norman looked up to Fury, but his eyes were yellow with not pupils. His mouth is filled with jagged teeth. His face started to drip with sweat, and his face looked like it was almost starting to crack. And his ears began to extend and twist._

"No…No…No!" Fury gasped.

 _Then Norman face started to get split with a sinister grin, the jagged teeth bared before the group._

"What's the matter boys? Don't you like the results?! Hahaha!" Norman cackled, but not his voice.

"No…it can't be." Nick Fury gasped.

 _Norman slowly rose up, his body becoming larger and taking a sickly shade of green. Suddenly a huge fist smashed through the cell wall towards the group outside. Then a large figure burst through the cell. The agents and Fury were on the ground, groaning in pain. Fury had a cut across his forehead where a piece of the debris nicked him. They all gasped at the sight before him: Green Goblin standing over them, Norman Osborn's clothes torn yet still barely hanging on him._

"Thanks for the chat fellas! But I gotta go! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed as he ran off.

 _Nick Fury reached for the comm link he had on his wrist. But it had been damaged in the Green Goblin's escape._

"No…" Fury gasped.

 _Green Goblin quickly burst through the top of the Tri-Carrier. He was back in his full armor. He walked to the edge of the Tri-Carrier._

'Ahh, the sweet taste of freedom, how I have missed you. And the best part: no more weak little Norman Osborn.' Green Goblin chuckled in his mind, his arms spreading out to either side of him, his hands raising to the sky.

 _His wicked grin spread as did his pale, baleful yellow eyes widen at what he looked at now: New York City._

"Hello New York City! Green Goblin's back in town! HAHAHAHAHA!" Green Goblin laughed.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(Sorry it took so long guys, school's been…keeping me busy. I don't know when the next update will be after this, but I hope soon. I've got another USM story in mind with an OC, not sure when I'll start writing it. Tell me what y'all think in the comments about this future story (perhaps even a saga if I write it correctly, because I really want to write it asap) and what you think about this chapter too.)_**

 **Lost In Elysium: More things are to come.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Hmm…interesting perspective…you'll see what happens.**

 **Gold Testament: Harry's…well…you'll find out.**

 **Sport21: Things are about to change. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Haha.**

 **Chapter 10: Just Like Old Times**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, SHIELD Academy, minutes later)_

 _Spider-Man and White Tiger are overseeing a training session by the other young heroes, none of them had left to patrol yet._

"How are they looking Tiger?" Spider-Man asked.

"Good, Dagger and Cloak really are quite the accomplished duo. Iron Spider and Nova are having some difficulty trying to keep up with them." White Tiger answered.

"Good." Spider-Man said.

 **(While Fury's on the Tri-Carrier checking on Norman and the cure to the possible return of Goby, he had me & Tiger watch the kids. Heh heh.)**

"Everyone! Into the meeting room! Now!" Agent Coulson cried out of the inter-comm.

 _The group looked at one another in confusion then quickly ran to the meeting room. They entered the room where Coulson had a look of true shock, horror, and anxiety on his face._

"What is it Coulson? You don't look so good." Power Man asked.

 _The man sighed then pulled out a device from his pocket then pressed a few buttons. A holographic screen appeared. The recording started from outside Norman Osborn's cell. Then it continued to reveal the shocking event that took place. The group gasped in shock and they all turned to look at Spider-Man, whom had a look on his face that none of them had ever seen before._

"Peter?...Are…Are you alright?" White Tiger gasped.

"…All of you…stay here…" Spider-Man grunted as he started to walk out.

"What?! Hell no! We're not going to let you face that maniac alone! He'll kill you!" White Tiger snarled.

"No! You can't get involved in this! This is my fight. One that I have to do alone." Spider-Man argued.

"If you haven't noticed Web Head: You're part of a team. Also, you're our leader. We stand with you." White Tiger scoffed.

"She's right, Pete. You're our friend, we're with you through thick and thin." Power Man said.

 _The others nodded, voicing their support._

 **(*Sighs*)**

"I really appreciate the support guys…but there's…there's something…Goblin knows my secret identity." Spider-Man said.

"WHAT?!" The group gasped.

"He…he learned that from my…bondage with the symbiote, Carnage…" Spider-Man explained.

"Then he…" Nova gasped.

"He knows those important to me…I'll go after Goblin, you guys divide up and protect Aunt May, MJ, and Harry." Spider-Man said.

"Fine, they can go. But I'm going with you to find and bring down Goblin. I want to sink my claws into that green bastard." White Tiger snarled, fingers twitching angrily.

"No! He'll use you to get me to not fight him. I can't let you near him." Spider-Man grunted.

"I can take care of myself Web Head." White Tiger growled, eyes narrowing.

"No!...Tiger…I can't let you go…any of you…it's too dangerous…please…trust me on this…" Spider-Man retorted.

 _White Tiger glared at him, but closed her eyes in defeat._

"Fine…but if you die or come back seriously injured whether or not if he gets away, I'm so going to kill you!" White Tiger snarled.

"Just keep everyone safe." Spider-Man said.

 _White Tiger nodded._

 _(SHIELD Tri-Carrier, several minutes later)_

 _Green Goblin basked in his newly found freedom. He'd waited a long time to break himself out of the prison of Norman's mind and body._

"Ah, it's good to be back home! I so have missed this city! Now that I'm finally free of that pathetic wretch, Norman Osborn, I can once again return to my schemes! Only one more thing could make this the perfect welcome home party!" Green Goblin chuckled.

 _Then a familiar sense overcame him, the Green Goblin grinned._

"Goblin!" A familiar voice shouted.

 _Green Goblin turned to see Spider-Man standing in a fighting posture before him._

"Ah Spider-Man! So good to see you again. Or should I say: Peter Parker." Green Goblin chuckled, a wicked grin spread across his pale green face.

"Oh you remembered, how thoughtful of you. Should I gift you with a round of applause?" Spider-Man grunted.

"I have so missed your quips Mr. Parker. How do your loved ones deal with it?" Green Goblin chuckled.

"Leave them out of this!" Spider-Man snarled.

"Oh, but that's all the more fun! Our little game should introduce more players into our little game of insanity! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

"No! You're going back into custody! Then you'll be freed from him Norman!" Spider-Man grunted, fist clenching.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not home right now. Please leave your name and number after the beep." Green Goblin said, in Norman's voice, with a wicked grin.

"Creepy, I forgot you could do that Goby." Spider-Man gasped, shivering.

"Oh, but there's more than where that came from! Haha!" Green Goblin laughed in his own voice, then leapt at Spider-Man.

 _Spider-Man dodged out of the way as both fists smashed the metal beneath them._

"Whoa! You…You still have…" Spider-Man gasped.

"The powers of the different spiders across the multiverse! But unlike last time, I shall not transform into Spider-Goblin." Green Goblin grunted.

"What? But how?" Spider-Man gasped.

"I injected myself with a little serum that would return me to my delightful self if I were to somehow lose it…temporarily…I took it secretly while undergoing the test to gain your counterparts' abilities and powers. Once I became Spider-Goblin, it altered the serum…weakening it. But once I changed back into weak, little Norman Osborn it slowly worked back into my system. It also was effected when you interrupted the test, which turned me into Spider-Goblin." Green Goblin explained.

"Great…" Spider-Man groaned.

"But let's not focus on that my little friend. Let's celebrate our reunion by reliving the good ole' days." Green Goblin chuckled.

"Never." Spider-Man growled.

 _Green Goblin grinned. He pressed a button on his left gauntlet. His glider suddenly appeared and flew towards him. The cackling villain leapt onto it. He rushed forward and tackled Spider-Man. Goblin flew through the city on his glider while he struggles with Spider-Man._

"Hahaha! Doesn't this bring back fond memories Spider-Man! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

"The only thing I remember is how bad your breath smelled!" Spider-Man grunted, trying but failing to hold back his enemy.

 _Green Goblin slammed his right armored fist into Spider-Man's chest, the teen gasping in pain as the air from his lungs disappeared instantly._

 **(I…really…*Coughs*…did not…*Coughs*…miss this…)**

 _Green Goblin back-handed Spider-Man, who then fell off the glider. Quickly, Spider-Man shot a web that latched onto the glider. He then swung himself onto Green Goblin's back. He was about to punch Goblin in the back of his head, but one of Goblin's armored hands caught the punch before it could make contact. Goblin then twirled Spider-Man around so they were facing each other again._

"F-Forgot…you had…a spidey sense…" Spider-Man grumbled.

 _Spider-Man then quickly punched Goblin in his face. Goblin grunted, but then just laughed._

"Oh how I have missed this! Just like old times!" Green Goblin chuckled.

"I haven't." Spider-Man grunted.

 _Green Goblin laughed as he continued to pummel Spider-Man with his free fist. People on the streets gasped and screamed at seeing at the sight above them, recognizing the hellish individual attacking Spider-Man._

"Ah the screams! The fear! I love it! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

"I…won't let you…win…" Spider-Man groaned, struggling to hold off his enemy.

"Just as I said: Just like old times! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 11

**_(Here's another chapter guys, I hope the next one's soon.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Oh yes.**

 **Death Fury: Goblin still has his organic webbing; he just likes to use his glider.**

 **Man285: Yup, Goblin's back with a vengeance.**

 **Chapter 11: From Bad To Worse**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, moments later)_

 _Green Goblin punched Spider-Man, whom fell on the glider on his stomach._

 **(Hey guys, I'm guessing you're wondering how we got here…you know Goblin being back and us fighting again…well…I have no fucking clue…)**

 _Green Goblin laughed as threw another punch, but Spider-Man quickly twisted to the side avoiding the huge armored fist._

"Stay still you little bug!" Green Goblin hissed, throwing more punches.

"Not…a…bug!" Spider-Man gasped as he quickly moved around each punch.

"It doesn't matter, for you're in for the shock of your life! HAHAHA!1" Green Goblin laughed as he grabbed Spider-Man with both gauntlets then unleashed a static shock, Spidey cried out in pain at the feeling.

 _Spider-Man then quickly grabbed both gauntlets than began to tighten his grip on them. Then he quickly pulled them off. Goblin gasped then growled at Spider-Man._

"Can't shock me anymore Goby!" Spider-Man grunted, then threw both his feet at Goblin.

 _Green Goblin, however, quickly caught both feet in his left hand. He then opened his right fist and his fingers quickly had claws extend._

"But I can slice you into tiny chunks!" Green Goblin snarled, jagged teeth bared.

"Are you sure? I've asked for my image to be everywhere...but this isn't what I meant." Spider-Man nervously said.

 _Green Goblin's eyes narrowed then he threw his claws forward, but Spider-Man quickly leaned up. Spider-Man leaned up far enough for him to look down at Goblin. Spider-Man then began to repeatedly punch Green Goblin in his face._

"GGRRAAHH!" Green Goblin shouted as he suddenly fell off his glider.

"Norman!" Spider-Man gasped.

 _Green Goblin then opened his left hand and a quickly shot of a green substance quickly stuck to a nearby building. Goblin then flew towards it then quickly latched onto the building with his bare hands and feet._

 **(Great he really does have all his powers, including organic webbing.)**

"Oops, did you forget Spider-Man? I have organic-webbing! Thanks to your future friend! Haha!" Green Goblin taunted.

 **(Man I really hate this guy.)**

"Goblin enough already! You can't win! Even with your enhanced powers I've beaten you time and time again!" Spider-Man shouted.

"Ah, but you had your little friends there to help you. Where are they now? You're all alone little spider." Green Goblin taunted calmly.

 **(Ah man, he's right. I only ever beat Goblin was because I had help…why didn't I listen tow White Tiger?)**

 _His spidey sense went off and he quickly dodged Green Goblin's punch, his fist going through the building's wall._

 **(Whoa! That's why!)**

 _Spider-Man quickly then web-slinged away, but Goblin quickly followed._

"Anything you can do; I can do better! Hahahaha!" Green Goblin laughed, gaining on Spider-Man.

"Humnah, humnah, humnah, humnah, humnah, humnah!" Spider-Man whimpered as Green Goblin got closer and closer as they web-slinged through the city.

"Ah what's wrong! I just wanna hug! Hahaha!" Green Goblin laughed.

"No thanks!" Spider-Man said, quickly turning around and sending a shot of webbing that hit Goblin in his face.

 _Goblin's growling just sounded like muttering as he tried to remove the webbing. He then quickly removed it. They both then quickly jumped onto a building, standing parallel to the ground. Spider-Man narrowed his eyes and quickly ran toward Goblin, throwing a punch. However, the Goblin brushed it aside with one hand. He then began to bring up his other hand into an uppercut._

 **(Crap.)**

 _Then the hit resounded through the area._

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he flew through the air.

 _He then hit a balcony, cracks spreading on the balcony under him from the hit. Spider-Man struggled to get up._

"Ohhhohhhohhh…my…everything." Spider-Man groaned, his voice thick with pain.

"Spidey?" A voice gasped.

 _Spider-Man turned to see Power Man, Iron Fist, Dagger, and Cloak standing in the Osborn Penthouse in complete shock. Before they could run to his aid, Green Goblin landed beside Spider-Man._

"Ah, the gang's all here…well…some of them anyways." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"Get him!" Power Man shouted.

 _Power Man smashed through the window doors._

"Not so fast!" Green Goblin grunted, webbing Power Man and the others up in his green webbing.

 _The webs began to clutch to the walls, floor, and ceiling of the penthouse. The four young heroes couldn't move though they tried._

"There, that's better." Green Goblin chuckled.

 _He then grabbed Spider-Man by the scruff of the spandex of the back of his neck._

"I've enjoyed our little game Spider-Man, but now it ends. Heh heh." Green Goblin chuckled.

 _Green Goblin's claws flexed and twitched with deadly anticipation, as did the twisted & jagged smile he wore as well._

"F-Father?" Another familiar voice gasped.

 _Green Goblin turned towards the origin of the voice. He saw Harry Osborn standing there in complete shock._

"D-Dad? I-Is…t-that…you?" Harry stammered.

"Son?" Green Goblin gasped, in Norman's voice.

"Dad? Please…don't do this." Harry gasped.

"Please son…they…they want to lock me away…keep us apart…please…please help me…the Goblin…he…he has control of me…I can't…I can't overcome him…please…please help me!" Green Goblin cried out in Norman's voice.

"Dad…I…How?" Harry gasped.

"Closer son…I…I can't let them know…" Green Goblin said.

 _Harry walked over to the Green Goblin slowly yet surely. He then got close enough to him. Even though his vision is blurry, he could see well enough to know what Harry is doing._

"H-Harry…d-don't…" Spider-Man gasped, raising a shaking hand up pointing in the direction of his friend.

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked.

"You need to…stop being such a little fool! HAHAHAHA!" Green Goblin said the first words in Norman's voice, but then cackled the rest in his own voice while back handing Harry.

 _Harry flew through the air and landed on one of the webs. The Goblin didn't hit him hard, but the force had caused Harry's mouth to bleed. The blood in began to roll drip outside his mouth._

"T-That's your son!" Spider-Man growled, having regained some of his strength.

"Who cares?! I surely don't! Hahaha!" The Goblin laughed.

 _Harry's eyes began to shake and tears rolled down his bloody face._

"Eh, the moment for killing you is gone…I'll try later. I'll deal with you later you puny pipsqueak. Bye bye! Hahaha!" Green Goblin scoffed then laughed as he web-slinged away.

 _Several minutes later the rest of the young heroes, Fury, and Coulson had arrived with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to clean up the Osborn Penthouse while also treating the ones attacked by Goblin. White Tiger is currently choking Spider-Man._

"YOU STUPID, ARROGANT, IDIOTIC BASTARD! I WARNED YOU NOT TO GO AFTER HIM ALONE!" White Tiger roared angrily, her bellowing shaking the room and everyone in it.

 _Spider-Man struggled to breathe as his hands clasped her strong, lithe arms._

"I-I…gah!...I…can't…breathe..." Spider-Man coughed.

"White Tiger!" Nick Fury grunted.

 _White Tiger hissed, but then released Spider-Man._

"We're having a talk later about teamwork Web Head." White Tiger snarled, then walked off to check on the others.

"You alright Spider-Man?" Nick Fury asked, approaching the wall crawler.

"Just…sore…everywhere…" Spider-Man groaned.

"Well heal up soon. You and your team are the only ones who are qualified enough to go after and bring in the Goblin." Nick Fury said.

"Of course, sir." Spider-Man replied.

"Bring him in?! BRING HIM IN?!" A voice snarled.

 _The two turned to see a still hurt, but very angry Harry Osborn push past everyone to approach Spider-Man & Nick Fury._

"Mr. Osborn…please, your father…" Fury started to say.

"We're not going to be separated again! We were just starting to be father and son! You can't do this to our family!" Harry snarled.

"Son, your father isn't in his right mind…and even if he was…he's made it clear that he doesn't care for you." Fury said.

"I'm not your son! And you're wrong! He's confused! He needs help! And if you won't help him, I will! And you…Spider-Man, you said you'd help him…not lock him up again! You…you lied to me…You pathetic…" Harry growled.

"I think that's enough." A voice snarled.

 _Harry turned to see and angry White Tiger glaring at him._

"You'll regret this…all of you…now get out of my father's house! NOW!" Harry shouted angrily.

 _Soon they had left and Harry is now wallowing in his own pain & anger._

"They'll pay for this…they'll all pay…" Harry snarled to himself, fists clenching.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Haha, it's great.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks. It's an odd thing with Harry.**

 **Man285: Yeah, it's not good.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Hmm…**

 **Gold Testament: It's odd isn't it?**

 **Chapter 12: A Friend In Need**

 _(New York City, Aunt May's house, a week later)_

 _Peter is sitting on a chair, contemplating on the past events. He had healed from the beating he had gotten from the Goblin last week. His old enemy hadn't been seen since, which to Peter is both a relief and a worry._

 **(Hey guys, just resting here at Aunt May's. We've been talking about the situation…she wasn't happy about my decision to go after him alone…but she wasn't nearly as mad as White Tiger. *Shivers* Don't get me started on the talk she forced me into.)**

 _Aunt May sits down in the chair across from him._

"Peter, what are you thinking?" Aunt May asked.

"I'm worried about Harry…he…he acted like a betrayed him after the Goblin left…" Peter answered.

"He's just going through a tough time. His father has been taken over by that monster again." Aunt May explained.

"I know…but…but Harry's seen the damage he's done…he knows of his father's past…the Goblin's past…why…why is he like this?" Peter groaned.

"He loves his father, dear. They were just starting to reconnect…and his father was taken from him…again…if this were me instead of Norman…would you give up on me?" Aunt May asked.

 **(Whoa…deep question…)**

"No…I…I wouldn't." Peter sighed, hanging his head.

"And that's why I love you: you've got a heart of gold. Try to see it from Harry's perspective. He's hurting Peter…he needs his best friend." Aunt May's said, holding Peter's hands in her own.

"*Sighs* You're right…I'll go now." Peter replied.

 _(Manhattan, Osborn Penthouse, several minutes later)_

 _Peter knocked on the door, to which Harry opened it a few moments later._

"Hey man, how's it going?" Peter asked with a smile.

"*Sighs* It's good to see you Pete." Harry said, putting a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You too…man…you look like…um…I mean…" Peter stammered.

"It's alright. Come in, I'll get you a drink." Harry said.

 _The two walked in. Harry came back from the kitchen with a Coca-Cola in each hand. He sat on the couch with Peter, handing him a coke._

"Thanks." Peter said, opened the coke then began to drink.

"Pete…my dad's gone…again…" Harry sighed, just looking at his drink.

"I know…and I'm sorry…you shouldn't be going through this…but…I feel like your father will get better." Peter said.

"I hope so…S.H.I.E.L.D…Spider-Man…they broke their promise…" Harry growled, his free hand clenching into a fist.

"Harry, they aren't to blame. They're not doing this to your father, they're trying to help him." Peter sighed.

"Peter, the Director ordered his agents to bring in my dad as if he's some common criminal!" Harry growled.

"It's not your dad at the moment, the…Goblin I think, has taken over him. He has to be stopped before your dad is saved." Peter replied.

 _Harry sighed. Then stood up and began to walk back & forth in front of the couch._

"Have you been getting any sleep Harry? I didn't want to ask earlier, but you're not looking so good." Peter asked.

"No…I've…I've been worrying about my dad…thinking of any way to help him." Harry answered.

"Harry, this is dangerous…too dangerous. Just leave it to the experts. They'll help your father, but they need to protect the people of this city as well." Peter said.

"Pete, my dad is the person who needs to be protected the most! He's the one who needs to be helped! I know what it's like to be alone! To be judged when you need help!" Harry growled.

"Harry, he brought down a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier with countless people inside!" Peter cried out.

"BECAUSE THEY LOCKED HIM UP AGAINST HIS WILL!" Harry roared, the coke spraying the fluid everywhere as the teen crushed it in his hand.

"Here, let me get you a paper towel." Peter said.

"NO!...No…I think it'd be best if you left Pete…I…I need to work some things out in my head…" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples with his other hand.

"Harry…" Peter started to say.

"Please…just go…" Harry sighed.

 _Peter then left._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, an hour later)_

 _Spider-Man is walking through the halls towards Director Fury's office. Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova towards him._

"Hey Pete, you doing ok?" Power Man asked, him and the other two stopping to talk to Spidey.

"Kind of…Harry's not…I'm going to talk to the Fury. " Spider-Man answered.

"What happened?" Nova asked.

"He's not well…he's in denial…he wants to help his dad…he wants him back in his life." Spider-man answered.

"Well you're always there for a friend in need, Pete. That's what makes you special." Iron Fist said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks Danny." Spider-Man said.

 **(I can always count on my friends to help lift my spirit.)**

 _Spider-Man then began to walk towards the Director's office._

"Hey Spidey, how was your talk with White Tiger?" Nova asked.

"*Gulps* If she says she wants to have 'the talk' with you…run for your lives." Spider-Man answered, fear thick in his voice.

"Got it." The three replied, then walked away.

 **(It wasn't fun guys…it wasn't fun at all…I've never been so scared in all my life.)**

 _Spider-Man then walked to Fury's office then knocked on the door._

"Come in." Came Fury's voice from inside the room.

 _Spider-Man opened the door and entered the room._

"Director…I need to talk to you…it's about Harry." Spider-Man said.

"Hmm…go ahead…" Fury said.

 _(Osborn Penthouse)_

 _Harry sat on the couch head down. He hadn't cleaned up the mess in the living room. His anger is boiling in him, both fist clenched as several thoughts raced through his mind._

'My…my dad…he can't be gone…he can't be…we…we were just starting to become a family…for real this time…' Harry sobbed in his mind.

 _Harry loved his father. He sought his love, respect, and approval all the time. Harry gritted his teeth angrily as more thoughts of him possibly never being reunited with his father filled his head. He let out a cry of utter fury as he stood up and walked over then punched a wall. He groaned at the pain that set in. Harry glared at his fist, which clenched and shook before him. As he looked at it, a thought came into his mind._

'Never again.' Harry growled in his mind.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 13

**_(Here's the next chapter. It now seems likely that updates will be at least once a week for each of my stories (one update for each of them per week at least, I think), unless things turn bad or I find extra time.)_**

 **Anime Affinity: Interesting idea, but I have something else in mind.**

 **Man285: You'll see.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll see.**

 **Adamh619: You'll see.**

 **Chapter 13: For The Worse**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, the next day)_

 _Ka-Zar and Zabu had left for their patrol of the city. Some of the others were away, but White Tiger had Spider-Man training with her. They had an L.M.D. in the shape of the Green Goblin fighting them. Spider-Man leapt over a swing from the machine._

 **(Hey guys, just trying to get through training at the moment…Tiger was adamant about it…sometimes I wonder if she's the one really in charge.)**

 _Spider-Man gasped as he saw a large green fist fly towards him._

"GGAAHH!" Spider-Man grunted as flew back then hit a wall with a thud.

 _He slid down to the floor, groaning in pain. White Tiger quickly leapt in front of the L.M.D., slashing with her right claws as she passed by. She quickly turned to look at Spider-Man._

"Get it together Web Head!" White Tiger snarled, eyes narrowed with anger.

 _She quickly then leapt to the side from another punch from the machine._

 **(Great, now she's giving me orders.)**

"Hey! You weren't the one to get throw against a wall!" Spider-Man grunted.

"Do it!" White Tiger hissed as she dodged the punches from the L.M.D.

 _Spider-Man sighed then leapt back onto his feet. He shot a web line at the fake Goblin, which hit it in the face._

"Ha! Got him!" Spider-Man triumphantly laughed.

 _The L.M.D., however, quickly it ripped the web off its face._

"Uh oh." Spider-Man gasped.

 _The L.M.D. the pulled the web line, with Spider-Man flying towards it screaming in panic. The machine then threw out one arm, clotheslining Spider-Man in the chest. The masked young hero groaned in pain as he hit the floor. The L.M.D. approached him and lifted its right foot._

 **(Oh crud.)**

 _Suddenly a white blur hit the machine, knocking it on the ground. Spider-Man looked up to see White Tiger growling as she slashed the L.M.D. repeatedly, sparks flying as the claws did their work. Spider-Man's eyes widened in surprise when the machine returned to it normal form…with its head slashed off…and in pieces. White Tiger then turned her head to look at Spider-Man, eyes glaring as her gaze burned holes into her partner._

 **(*Gulps* Oh boy, I'm gonna die.)**

"What the hell was that?!" White Tiger growled, knuckles cracking as her hands clenched into fists.

"Nice kitty, just been stressed lately." Spider-Man nervously stammered as he got up and started to slowly back away.

"Are you off your rocker?! You can't let outside distractions interfere when in a fight! Have you learned nothing bug breath?!" White Tiger growled, stalking towards him.

"Hey! I'm the leader of the team! How do you think I got this position?! Remember: I'm leader! Fury chose me! Not you!" Spider-Man retorted angrily.

"You…You…RAAHH!" White Tiger growled, then leapt at him claws first.

"AAHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he jumped up then stuck to the ceiling.

 _White Tiger circled around and looked up at Spider-Man._

"Come down and face me coward!" White Tiger growled, thrashing a fist in his direction.

"No way! I'm not turning into your personal scratching post! Cool your tiger temper, Ava." Spider-Man scoffed.

 _White Tiger snarled angrily. She could feel her already normal anger boiling beyond normal._

"I can't believe you're our leader! Always the one to be so arrogant when facing an opponent, yet are the one to act like a chicken once you realize your foolish mistake! You think you can do everything yourself! You believe you're invincible to everything! How are you even competent enough to lead a team!" White Tiger growled, venom in her words.

"So that's how you feel! Why didn't you say so?! I always knew you were bitter about me being leader, but I never you thought so little of me! I thought we were friends!" Spider-Man retorted, yet with pain in his voice.

"Oh you're so stupid Web Head! You can't realize something even if it's right in front of you! If you weren't so blind…I'd…I'd…RAAAHH!" White Tiger growled angrily, then stomped away.

 **(Guys…I…I don't know what to say…it…Tiger…she's so damn hot headed…I can't believe…she…she…GAAAHH!)**

 _Spider-Man dropped to the ground, then walked away._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Fury's office)_

 _Director Fury had been watching the two on a holographic screen that is connected to one of the cameras in the training room. Nick Fury is rubbing his temples in great frustration._

'Great, just great. Now the two authority figures of the team are now a major case of in-fighting. This is just perfect.' Nick Fury groaned in his mind.

 _The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had many responsibilities, but he considering having the young heroes gain experience and strength important. For if they could reach their potential, they'd be of great aid in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s purpose. However, with the team's leader and second-in-command enraged at one another, it would make things…complicated._

'Remedying this will not be easy. I know Ms. Ayala is just mad at Mr. Parker for being so brash and foolish…but this will not help her get over her worry for him…nor her other feelings as well. I just wish Parker had been more vigilant…and less foolish in his actions…but still, he cares for her and the others…this is not a good change to the group's dynamics.' Nick Fury sighed in his mind.

 _Director Fury could tell this change wasn't good. Even though White Tiger could keep her temper calm, something about Spider-Man could really get it flaring into a wild fire. Being a tiger, Ava has great passion…but also, great anger. With her temper this high, things could get ugly…well…uglier than they already are._

'Let's just hope this is the worst of it…we already have to deal with a raving lunatic…I just hope Parker and Ayala can reconnect…for dealing with Osborn will become much more difficult if the team doesn't have their leadership back in complete structure…things can't get any worse.' Fury groaned in his mind.

 _(Osborn Penthouse)_

 _Harry stood in his room, staring at a syringe with some kind of glowing orangish-green substance in it._

'I will no longer be a disappointment…our family will not be separated again! If that means I have to do this, then so be it!' Harry growled in his mind, then injected himself with the odd substance.

 _A storm went on outside, lightning and thunder dominated the sky of Manhattan. With the penthouse a shadow formed of Harry stretched to the door. As lightning shot across the sky, the light flashed in the room as Harry's shadow twisted as a horrific transformation overcame the teenager. His body enlarged, his body twisted. When the change completed, the shadow of Harry had a familiar look to it as did the sickening laughter that came from him as well._

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Next week, I'm not sure about chapters though. Some things are going on then. But I hope I'll still be able to write more.)_**

 **Anime Affinity: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yup, things have gotten bad.**

 **Sport21: Yup, the new Goblin's in town. Well, Ava might have trouble with her feelings.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, these new changes hopefully make things more complicated.**

 **Man285: Yeah…**

 **Gold Testament: Indeed.**

 **Chapter 14: A Family Reunion**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, an abandoned warehouse's underground cellar, a few days later)_

 _The Green Goblin had found this temporary location for his hideout. He had been able to scavenge some of the technology he had developed when he was on his last grand tour through the city. He'd set up some machines to help develop his eventual plans. However, he needed to take care of a few things…_

'Just have to figure out a way to get back at Parker. But how?...I could come up with a few colorful ways…yet…I'm not sure what to choose.' The Goblin mused in his mind.

 _The Goblin sat criss crossed on the ceiling, his claws gently tapping on his sickly green chin._

"Oh the fun I could have: perhaps dropping his aunt from a tall building on one side and perhaps his & Harry's little redhead friend on the other. Heh heh, that would make quite the game of Would You Rather? Heh heh." The Goblin chuckled.

 _Of course the Goblin then thought about how hard it would be to snag them while they are likely being protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. around the clock. He figured that it wouldn't work out so well._

"Well I can't leave my little friend without some entertainment…I just have to direct something new." The Goblin sighed, rubbing his temples.

 _Then there were footsteps on the floor above him._

'Damn, didn't think they'd find me this quickly.' The Goblin hissed in his mind.

 _The Goblin had hidden himself in an isolated area of Manhattan where several warehouses had been abandoned and designated to not be entered. But to be found so soon completely shocked him. However, he wasn't going to stand for it. He snarled as he rushed up to the upper floor. The Goblin growled as he leapt from the hole he'd hidden and landed on the floor. He snarled as he bared his teeth and claws like an angry wild cat._

"I know you're there! Come out! Let's not play this game!" The Goblin growled.

"Ahh, but that's the point: this is fun. Hahaha!" An unrecognizably, sickly voice laughed.

"Who are you? I don't recognize your voice. Reveal yourself!" The Goblin hissed.

"As you wish, heh heh." The voice chuckled.

 _From behind a large stack of crate walked out a hideous creature. It looked like the Goblin. However, it was slightly shorter than the Goblin. It had a muscular build identical to the Goblin's. The skin, however, is a burning orange. Though its eyes are a sickly green without irises or pupils. Its head had a similar shape to the Goblin's, except it had would looked like its skin had hard horns yet were still its skin. The ears aren't as long as the Goblin's, but were twisted and flatter. On its hands and feet are long, yellowish claw-like nails. Yet, like the Goblin, it had a horrible smile with a mouthful of jagged teeth. Overall, this thing looked very much like a demon from hell itself._

"Who are you?" The Goblin grunted, surprise in his voice.

"Don't you recognize me? Ahh, do I need to have a nametag or something?" The creature chuckled.

"What? What are you saying? You can't be serious?!" The Goblin scoffed.

"No Anakin, I am your son." The creature replied.

 _The Goblin's eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe it. Before him was Harry Osborn…or…whatever Harry had changed into._

"That's quite the makeover you have there." The Goblin gasped, still processing this revelation.

"Indeed! Hehe! You like it? It's not the original, but I think it works." Harry giggled excitedly, his voice a sickly cackle.

"So…this is the new you?" The Goblin said.

"What do you think? Am I a chip off the old Osborn block?" Harry replied.

"Well I must say it's quite the improvement boy." The Goblin chuckled.

 _Harry smiled, his yellow shark-like teeth gleaming in all their hideous glory._

"Tell me…how did you come to be…a goblin?" The Goblin asked.

"I found one of your serums in the penthouse…with a few differences with the ingredients…and here I am!" Harry answered, muscular arms spreading out to either side of him.

 _The Goblin grinned._

"I am ready to be your son again. Yes, it seems things will be different, but I am ready. Let us be one happy, crazy family!" Harry chuckled.

'Well, well, well…the kid came through. Heh heh, I knew he could. All he needed was a little push. Heh heh heh.' The Goblin chuckled in his mind.

 _The Goblin did want to twist Harry, just for kicks. Though there had always been a part of him that was curious to see if Norman's son would follow in his father's footsteps…become something new, something different._

"I must say the new design is nice. The remodel must have some perks." The Goblin chuckled.

 _Harry grinned then leapt upwards. He landed on a wall, gripping the concrete with his claws. The cracks spread out across the walls from where the claws dug into them. He then began crawling along the walls with his claws and strength doing the work._

"It seems you've got some tricks I never tried myself. Nice boy, you fit right into this little game of insanity. Heh heh." The Goblin chuckled.

 _Harry dropped to the ground and landed on both feet. He rose up and grinned at the Goblin._

"I told you: I'm ready." Harry chuckled.

"So boy…what are you ready to boy? Are you ready to walk on the other side of the mind?" The Goblin asked.

"Let's go create some mayhem and raise a little hell." Harry chuckled, grinning hideous ear to hideous ear.

 _The Goblin grinned._

"You're going to need a name. Any ideas?" The Goblin said.

"I like the name…Hobgoblin. And I've got a few ideas." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _Both goblins began to laugh maniacally, for it was soon to be father and son bonding time._

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

**_(Here it is guys, I'm trying to make time for these chapters this weekend (it's going to be tough for me with all this damn work)._**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: That's one way of putting it.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Things aren't turning out so well.**

 **Gold Testament: I guess I wanted to do something…different.**

 **Chapter 15: Message Received**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Director Fury's office, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man and White Tiger had been training with different groups. Fury had assigned White Tiger to group up with Nova and Iron Spider, and Spider-Man with Iron Fist and Power Man. Because of their fight, they wouldn't be able to work together too well at the moment. Nick Fury hoped that separating them for a time would cool them off, try to calm their anger. Of course Spider-Man was playing it cool while he was still obviously hurt, but White Tiger had been acting out ferociously as she entered into combat training…or just about everything else. They avoided each other at Fury's orders. He didn't want this to last for long because of the impact it would have on the others. Currently Fury is trying to wrap his mind around everything that's happened lately._

'With Osborn gone green, and the team's leadership at one another's throats…things just can't get any worse.' Fury groaned in his mind, clutching the bridge of his nose with his right pointer finger and thumb.

 _There was then a knocking at his door._

"Come in." Fury said.

 _A man in a standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform walked in and saluted the Director._

"What is it agent?" Director Fury asked.

"Sir…I've got bad news." The man answered.

'Oh great…' Fury groaned in his mind.

 _(Conference Room, several minutes later)_

 _Fury had called all the young heroes together for he had been told something they needed to hear. He stood in front of all of them._

"Harry Osborn is missing…my agents discovered this a few hours ago after their routine check-up on Mr. Parker's loved ones. There's a message…written on the walls…it's for Spider-Man." Director Fury explained.

 _Spider-Man's eyes widened in fear._

 **(No…)**

 _Spider-Man practically jumped out of his chair and started to run for the door. However, he felt a lithe yet firm hand grab his right arm. He turned to see White Tiger glaring at him._

"You're not going anywhere Web Head!" White Tiger growled.

"Let my go Ava! This doesn't concern you!" Spider-Man hissed back.

"Don't be stupid! It's a trap! Goblin's luring you!" White Tiger retorted.

"Well then it will at least get me to Harry! I have to help him!" Spider-Man scoffed.

"My friends, please calm yourselves. This is not a wise use of your energies." Iron Fist said.

"Uhh, what now?" Agent Venom grumbled.

"I'm going! Whether or not you like it!" Spider-Man snorted.

"You're not going without backup!" White Tiger snarled.

"Fine, Power Man and Iron Fist will go with me. You know: my new partners for the duration of our time as the only watchers of this city." Spider-Man growled.

"You little…" White Tiger started to say.

"Enough! Alright Spider-Man, take your friends and discover anything you can. If things turn bad, call for backup." Director Fury interjected.

"…Fine…Come on guys!" Spider-Man said, running out with Power Man and Iron Fist.

 _White Tiger's angry eyes changed from anger to hurt._

 _(Osborn Penthouse, minutes later)_

 _The trio moved carefully in the penthouse, back to back._

"You were a little hard on Tiger back there Spidey." Power Man said.

"Your connection to one another has been severed by a turmoil of anger my friend." Iron Fist added.

"Can we not talk about this? I'd prefer trying to find Harry." Spider-Man groaned.

 _Iron Fist and Power Man sighed. They scanned the room as they treaded slowly, their senses on high alert._

"I'm not sensing a presence." Iron Fist said.

"Every hair on the back of my neck is standing up, but my spidey sense isn't going off." Spider-Man added.

"I think we're good fellas." Power Man said.

 _They looked through the penthouse, but couldn't find anything._

"Something's not right here…" Spider-Man said.

 _Power Man stretched and his eyes widened when he looked up._

"Guys, look at the ceiling." Power Man gasped.

 _Spider-Man and Iron Fist looked up to see a message scratched into the ceiling: Let's have some fun with Lady Liberty! Hahaha!_

"You've gotta be joking." Spider-Man hissed.

 _The group called in a jet from S.H.I.E.L.D. which arrived a few minutes later. They were currently racing in the sky towards Liberty Island._

"Why didn't Fury have more of our teammates waiting for us on this jet?" Power Man asked the pilot.

"He wanted me to get you to Liberty Island as fast as I can." The pilot answered.

"Alright guys, we have to do this hard and fast…no holding back." Spider-Man said, fists clenching.

 _His teammates nodded. They were soon over Liberty Island. The hangar door opened and the three young heroes leapt out. They landed on the soft grass in front of the statue. There was clapping The trio saw the Goblin standing before them, clapping his hands mockingly._

"That was quite some entrance boys. Hello Spider-Man, I see you got our…invitation. Heh heh." The Goblin chuckled.

"Alright Goblin! Where's Harry?! You've got nowhere to run and you're outnumbered! Wait…did you say…our invitation?" Spider-Man replied.

"That's right!" Another voice, a new sickening voice, cackled.

 **(I don't like this guys.)**

 _There was suddenly a huge orange blur that landed in front of them. The trio gasped as they stumbled backwards. Then the figure before them rose to its full height. It looked like a demon out of hell._

"And I thought Nova was ugly." Spider-Man scoffed.

"Oh your famous quips, I've wondered how bad they were. And I must say that was pathetic." The creature scoffed.

"No one asked you pal. Where's Harry?" Spider-Man grunted.

"Don't you recognize me Spider-Man?" The creature chuckled.

 **(What is he…? Wait…no…no…)**

"No….no it can't be! H-Harry?" Spider-Man gasped.

"And someone just won tickets to the home game. Time for some payback you pathetic little insect! By the way…it's Hobgoblin now, wall crawler." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"Please…Harry…I know you're still in there…don't make us do this." Spider-Man said.

"Now where's the fun in that? This is going to be so much fun! Hahahaha!" Hobgoblin laughed as his back, the back of his neck, the top of his head, and the sides of his arms suddenly had fire dancing along them.

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Also, for some reason I'm not getting alerts from the site for author alerts and messages (I possibly might not be able to get reviews as well, haven't seen that yet). So I might not know when someone…'does something' (though I doubt me being aware of something is important...just saying).)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Just wait and see.**

 **Man285: Things aren't great.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: The team's in a hard spot…and you're about to see where they'll be next.**

 **Chapter 16: Bitter Brawl**

 _(Liberty Island, moments later)_

 _Spider-Man couldn't believe what he was witnessing…his best friend…had become a new version of his greatest enemy._

 **(Guys…guys…I…)**

 _The Goblin and Hobgoblin laughed once they saw the look on Spider-Man's face._

"The look on your face! Hahaha! Priceless!" Hobgoblin laughed.

"Dude! Quit this shit! You're only making this hard on yourself!" Power Man growled.

"This is not a righteous path Harry. Search your feelings, you know this is wrong." Iron Fist said.

"Heh heh, you're both nearly as laughably pathetic as Spider-Man." Hobgoblin scoffed.

 _Power Man's fists clenched angrily, a growling frown spreading across his face. Iron Fist's eyes narrowed, glaring at the goblins._

"Show them what you got son! I'm going to kick back and enjoy the show! Hahaha!" The Goblin laughed as he leapt over, landed before the feet of Lady Liberty, then turned and sat on the grass.

 _The three young heroes took a step forward._

"Oh whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Moments like this, it's all about ambiance." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _The Goblin grinned as he somehow pulled out a radio, which then started playing Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel by Tavares. Hobgoblin began to dance in place, winking at the group with a mocking grin. The three gave each other awkward looks, but then ran forward. Power Man growled as he threw a punch, but Hobgoblin grabbed it with one hand then quickly followed up with his own punch. The huge burning fist smashed into Power Man's face, which then sent him flying back. Iron Fist quickly smashed his right glowing fist into Hobgoblin's face, the villain grunted in pain as a response. But Hobgoblin then grabbed the kung fu hero by his right leg before he landed on the ground then slung him across the island. Iron Fist shouted in panic before he landed in the water. Spider-Man turned to see Power Man slowly getting up, and Iron Fist beginning to swim towards the island yet struggling to do so._

"Go help Fist!" Spider-Man ordered.

"I won't just leave you here with him!" Power Man scoffed, getting on his feet.

"Iron Fist needs your help more than I do! Go!" Spider-Man retorted.

 _Power Man growled in annoyance, but then took off to help his friend._

"So territorial, and it's only our first date. Heh ha!" Hobgoblin laughed.

"You're my friend Harry. We don't have to do this." Spider-Man said.

"Bah! Friend?! I don't even know who you are Spider-Man! But it doesn't matter, I'll still pound you into dust! RAAH!" Hobgoblin scoffed then snarled as he leapt at Spider-Man, both fists slamming to the ground with cracks spreading out a few feet around him.

 **(What? Goblin hasn't told him?...That's odd…I'm going to hate this…but I have to stop Harry before he hurts someone…well…really hurts anyone…)**

"Oh poor baby. You wanted daddy's affection so badly you had to inherit his ugly mug. Haha." Spider-Man taunted.

"Shut your mouth!" Hobgoblin growled as he literally tossed a ball of fire at the arachnid themed hero.

"AAHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he leapt aware from the flaming projectile.

 **(HE CAN CONTROL FIRE?!)**

"Umm, there's no need for anyone to get hurt…or…*Gulps*…burnt…" Spider-Man stuttered nervously.

"Heh heh heh. Too bad. HA!" Hobgoblin scoffed, his hands opened then streams of fire flew at Spider-Man.

"AIEEHHH!" Spider-Man screamed as he leapt out of the way.

 **(Whoo! That was a close! *Sniffs* Hey, do you all smell something burning?)**

 _Spider-Man looked down to see his ass was on fire._

"YYEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!" Spider-Man screamed as he leapt in the air.

 _He began to run around like a chicken with its head cut off, the two goblins pointing and at the pained young masked teenager._

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Spider-Man cried out as he ran around in a crazy manner.

 _He then jumped into the water, then got out and sighed in relief._

"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS PRICELESS! HAHAHA!" Hobgoblin laughed, rolling around on the ground.

 **(I'm never going to live this down…I'm just glad Nova…hell….even worse…Tiger was here to see it.)**

"I can't believe I forgot my phone! This would've got a million likes! Hahaha!" A familiar voice laughed.

 **(Oh great.)**

"I leave you alone for 10 goddamn minutes and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!" Another, angrier familiar voice hissed.

 **(*Gulps nervously* Noo…)**

 _Spider-Man looked up to see Nova flying above him with a stupid, mocking grin. White Tiger is in front of him with both her eyes, which Spidey felt were staring into his soul._

"W-When did you get here?" Spider-Man gulped.

"Lucky for you, the Director knew you would need more help. Who the hell is that? Satan's son?" White Tiger grunted.

"A pleasure to meet you madam, I am Hobgoblin…but you know me as: Harry Osborn! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin first said with a bow, then stood straight up as he then cackled.

"Dude! What the hell happened to you?!" Nova gasped.

"What? A girl can't have fun?" Hobgoblin chuckled.

"You…Why?!" White Tiger hissed.

"For kicks. Heh heh heh." Hobgoblin chuckled, grinning from ear to ear.

"Get him!" White Tiger snarled.

 _Nova surged forward, firing off blasts. Hobgoblin laughed as he retaliated with throwing balls of fire, when on impact with the cosmic energy blasts exploded instantly._

"Whoa!" Nova gasped, flying over the explosions.

 _White Tiger growled as she rushed towards Hobgoblin, whom just chuckled. He began practicing like a boxer in place while White Tiger snarled as she raced towards him. Tiger snarled as she leapt at the newly born villain. Hobgoblin laughed as he threw forth a punch. White Tiger literally raced up his arm then leapt upwards, slamming her right knee into Hobgoblin's face. The villain grunted as he stumbled back. He gasped as he then saw and felt Nova slam into his chest. Hobgoblin growled as he grabbed Nova by his leg then slammed him onto the ground a few times then tossed him away, which then sent him flying to the other side of the island. White Tiger growled as she stared down Hobgoblin, who just grinned._

"I think we've made our point son." The Goblin said, approaching his son.

"But…" Hobgoblin grunted.

"We'll have more fun later…but I think it's best that we leave." The Goblin said.

"*Growls* Fine." Hobgoblin grunted.

 _White Tiger growled as she rushed forward, but the Goblin thrust his right hand forward. Webbing shot from it, incasing White Tiger in the substance. The Goblin then pressed then whistled. Two gliders raced towards the Goblins. Spider-Man, Power Man, and Iron Fist were able to get on the island again. They raced at the Goblins. The Goblin laughed as he fired a web line which attached itself to Power Man and then quickly swung the web line in an arc. He hit both Iron Fist and then Spider-Man he couldn't react quickly enough as he tried to leap at the Goblins. The groaned in pain as they rolled on the ground._

"See ya suckers! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin laughed as he leapt then landed on one of the gliders, his father landing on the other one.

 _The group groaned as they watched the pair fly away, out of sight._

"Ugh…is everyone ok?..." Power Man groaned.

"Spidey…when I get out of this…I'm going to kill you!" White Tiger growled as she struggled to get out of the webbing.

 _Spider-Man said nothing…his body, mind, and heart ached at the events that had transpired…he had lost someone else…his best friend._

 **To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 17

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll find out.**

 **Man285: Well things are…difficult…**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: You'll see.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 17: Being Vulnerable**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Director Fury's office, the next day)_

 _The group had returned to the academy yesterday licking their wounds. After the Hobgoblin humiliating them in the fight, their pride was hurt…but for others…it was far more than that. Spider-Man hadn't said a word since they got back, but they could all hear him crying. The group didn't really know what to do. Even though White Tiger tried to talk to him, he didn't say anything. He just felt to depressed to even make a quip for the situation. She went to talk to Director Fury about the team's leader. She sat in the Director's room…nervous…a rare emotion for Ava._

"He's not said a word sir…no dumb jokes, silly quips…anything. I haven't ever seen him like this." White Tiger said.

 _Fury is rubbing his temples, stressed by the news the team had given to him yesterday. When he saw Spider-Man walking in with his head down and not making a sound…he knew something was wrong…very wrong._

"So…Harry Osborn is the Hobgoblin…this isn't good…since he can manipulate fire…it makes him more dangerous than when Norman first became the Goblin." Fury said.

"I know sir…but…but what can we do to help them?" White Tiger asked.

"Doctor Conners has the cure…but considering how powerful Norman is and the difference in Harry's body…it might not be as easy. We'll have to make a serums strong enough to bring down the Hulk and we'll have to get a sample of Hobgoblin's blood for our new friend." Fury answered.

"What about Peter?" White Tiger asked.

"*Sighs* There's nothing I think we can do…he's lost a friend…a good friend since he was a child. I don't know what we can do for him…" Fury sighed.

"But sir…" White Tiger started to say.

"Go talk to him if you want…but I seem to recall that the two of you haven't been on good terms lately…" Fury said.

 _White Tiger lowered her head._

"I know that tempers have been flaring, but it's both your faults. You need to try and rebuild that bond between you two…especially if you seek what you desire Ms. Ayala." Director Fury said.

"W-What?" White Tiger gasped.

"There isn't a secret involving my agents that I don't know about." Director Fury calmly replied.

 _White Tiger blushed under her mask. She thought her secret had been well hidden, though she suspected Danny, Luke, and unfortunately Sam possibly knew. Her secret…is that she has a…'thing' for a certain wall crawler. Even though she couldn't stand him at times, there was something about him that made her smile. Though lately of course…things have been unfortunate, their quarrels had become more heated…and they haven't exactly been on the best of terms. White Tiger hoped that would change soon._

"What you want is a normal part of life…but in these circumstances Ms. Ayala…" Director Fury sighed.

"I…I know sir…" White Tiger stammered.

"We need to focus on bringing down the Goblins…we know how dangerous the original Goblin was alone, but with his added power and the Hobgoblin by his side…we can't imagine what havoc they'll wreak." Director Fury said.

 _White Tiger nodded. As she got up to leave, Fury thought he saw wet spots under her mask…from where he believed she had been crying. She then left._

'Harry…what have you done?...' Fury sighed in his mind.

 _(Hallway)_

 _White Tiger is walking through the halls, thinking about the past couple of weeks._

'Everything started ok…but…it turned so bad so quickly…Why? Why did this have to happen to us?...To…To him?...' White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

 _White Tiger has always tried to keep this visage of a strong, disciplined warrior…yet…on the inside…no matter how much she tried to hide it…she was still vulnerable. Iron Fist, Power Man, and Nova are walking down the hall._

"Ava?" Power Man said.

"Yeah, what?" White Tiger grunted.

"It's alright, my friend. Things will change, bad times don't always remain." Iron Fist said.

"Yeah, I mean we all have to look at Spidey's actual face every now and then, but we eventually he puts the mask back on." Nova joked.

"Really?" White Tiger hissed.

 _Nova smiled nervously._

"Ava, it's ok to be vulnerable. I have impenetrable skin, but I still can get hurt. Don't be ashamed." Power Man said.

 _White Tiger didn't look at him; her eyes were glued to the floor. Iron Fist put a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"Things like this take time, they will get better. We just need to get through the hard times." Iron Fist said.

 _White Tiger didn't say anything. Her mind was still on the overwhelming turmoil of emotions she's currently feeling._

'Why does it always have to be like this? We always have to suffer…Peter most of all…" White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

"Ava, are you listening to me? Are you ok?" Iron Fist asked, waving his right hand in front of her face.

 _White Tiger's eyes blinked a few times._

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah! I…I got to go." White Tiger said, then walked away.

"She's worried about Spider-Man. We all know it…" Power Man said.

"I know Web Head can go through a lot, don't tell anyone I said that…but this is something else…something none of us should go through." Nova added.

"True that." Power Man sighed.

"Come, we must talk with the Director." Iron Fist said, then walked away with the others following him.

 _White Tiger continues to walk through the halls, her mind exploding with several similar thoughts, her heart being gnawed at with her conflicting emotions._

'Everything has gone so bad…why can't things just be good for once?! Why?! Why?!' White Tiger cried out in her mind.

 _White Tiger then saw Spider-Man walking through the halls. She approached him._

"Spidey…I…" White Tiger started to say.

"Ava…no…I don't feel like talking…not now…" Spider-Man said, then walked away.

 _White Tiger felt tears roll down her eyes, then she jogged away. She found a spot to hide and began to cry, not wanting anyone to see her vulnerable._

 **To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**_(Sorry for the late update guys, homework's been a real pain in my ass. In the last 48 hours I've only had like four hours of sleep. Oh well, I should be use to it by now. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Lost In Elysium: Despite her rough exterior, she still does have a heart.**

 **Nightwing 1: Thanks, but there are plenty of writers in the USM community that are far better than me. But thanks nonetheless.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Emotions are powerful things; they have great influence on us all.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: That's um…I really don't know what to say in reply to that…**

 **Winner123: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 18: 'Some Help'**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Osborn Penthouse, the next day)_

 _Fury is standing in the penthouse with several agents moving around the place, checking for any signs they Spider-Man and the others had missed when they were here earlier._

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Fury said.

"No sir." One of the agents replied.

"Keep looking, anything that helps lead us to the Osborns is needed. Don't leave any stone unturned." Director Fury ordered.

 _Director Fury then walked out of the penthouse. He groaned as he rubbed his temples._

'We've got to get these two…' Fury groaned in his mind

 _He earlier had tried to get his men to follow the Goblins, but the two were able to slip away. Fury was, however, also worried about the unity of his young heroes. Spider-Man had become more closed off to the others and White Tiger hasn't been in her usual kickass mood. The two leaders, the two whom he counted on to get the others to come together when needed._

'Things need to get back together…or we're in for another horrible time with a Goblin…but this time…with two…' Fury grunted in his mind.

 _(Abandoned warehouse's underground cellar, a few minutes later)_

 _The Green Goblin and Hobgoblin sat, talking about their next move._

"Can we please go do some damage?! I want to…" Hobgoblin impatiently hissed.

"No! Not yet. We need a plan my boy. I wish to cause mayhem…but to what ends?" The Goblin grunted.

"We go in there guns blazing and torch S.H.I.E.L.D. to the ground." Hobgoblin snorted.

"I like the sound of that. Heh heh, but I'd prefer to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. to its knees…show them how truly weak they are." The Green Goblin chuckled, jagged teeth displayed in a sickening smile.

"But how?" Hobgoblin grunted.

"Heh heh, I have just the plan. Though we are going to need some…help...heh heh." The Green Goblin replied.

 _The Hobgoblin raised a scaly eyebrow._

 _(Unknown location, a week or so later)_

 _A countless number of men of varying ages, sizes, and ethnic origin stood around begrudgingly in one large area. They mumbled as they stood around. Some looked around, they had gathered in a very large area, apparently an abandoned underground subway station. Eventually, some of the men gathered became impatient._

"Where the fuck is whoever called this damn thing?!" One of the guys shouted.

 _Some amongst the crowd agreed, but there was an uneasy silence. It wasn't that those gathered are from various gangs across Manhattan, but it was the dead silence in the area. Earlier there were dogs barking outside, but then suddenly everything became dead silent._

"Fuck this man! I'm outta here!" One of the men scoffed, then started to walk away with a few others following him.

"Oh, but the fun hasn't begun! Heh heh heh heh." A cackling, sinister voice chuckled.

 _The group gasped, pulling out guns. They moved around, not knowing where the voice came from._

"Hahaha! This is hilarious! Look at the fear in their eyes!" Another laughing, hissing voice chuckled.

"Come out here assholes!" One of the men yelled.

"Is that any way to speak to the man who brought you all here?" The first voice chuckled.

 _The men were confused, but that didn't make them any less mad or nervous._

"Show yourselves!" Another man growled.

 _The crowd shouted angrily, but then their blood ran cold as the two owners of the voices leapt out in view in front of them on a platform that made them stand 10 feet above the shocked men._

"I-I-It's the G-G-Goblins!" One of the gang members cried out, stammering.

 _Some of the men tried to run through the crowd, while others raised their guns._

"Easy, easy now. Is that any way to treat your new boss?" The Goblin chuckled.

"Boss?! What the hell are you saying motherfucker?!" One of the men scoffed.

 _The Green Goblin pushed a button on the device on his left wrist. Suddenly the gangs felt the guns fly out of their hands. They gasped as the saw their guns on a huge magnet several feet above them. They looked at the two giant monstrous men in front of them._

"There, that's better." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"Look…easy bro…w-we don't want any trouble." One of the men gulped, raising his shaking hands.

"Oh but we don't want to hurt you…we want to make a deal." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"So you sent messages to all the gangs of Manhattan…for a deal? What ya got?" A tall man said.

"How would you like to take over the city?" The Green Goblin chuckled.

 _The gangs looked at each other incredulously, but none of them laughed._

"You'll be able to kick as much ass as you want." Hobgoblin added.

 _Some of the men chuckled, the thought of some good ole' violence setting in put some of the gangs in an excited mood._

"So what's the pay man?" Another man asked.

"Your lives." The Green Goblin grunted.

 _Hobgoblin chuckled._

"But..." The same man started to say.

 _Hobgoblin's hands opened and fire danced on them and along his arms. The gangs' eyes widened in shock and fear. Normally the gangs would've been aggressive and assertive against anyone who put them in this position, especially the gang leaders…but even they knew that if they did this to the Goblins…they would not walk out of that area, without a doubt._

"U-Umm…ok…what's the plan…boss?" One of the men said.

 _Hobgoblin grinned, chuckling._

"You need a makeover. Hahaha!" The Green Goblin replied, he and Hobgoblin leaping away as he laughed.

 _The gangs were confused at first. But then they heard this hissing sound. They gasped as they saw green gas spew from metal air vents. The gangs gasped and cried out in panic as the gas made contact with them. The men felt as if every piece of their body: bones, tendons, etc. changing. They also felt as if their minds were being electrocuted. The Green Goblin and Hobgoblin grinned as the pained cries were soon replaced by sinister cackling._

 **To be continued…**


	20. Chapter 19

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry, work's been tight again. This will most likely be the only chapter for the only story I'll be able to update for this weekend, hopefully next weekend will be different. Again, sorry guys.)_**

 **Rex Vong Thrawn: Thanks, sorry but none of those characters you listed will appear in this story. But that doesn't mean I won't include some of them in other stories.**

 **Lost In Elysium: You'll see what happens.**

 **Winner123: Thanks, and you weren't bugging me.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Heh heh, things aren't too great.**

 **Sport21: Yeah.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Heh heh, thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 19: Suspicious Activity?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, a few days later)_

 _Fury walked through the halls to a conference room. He had gotten a call from an agent about something particularly unusual. Fury had heard that more times than he could count, but knew he needed to listen._

'This better be a lead on the Goblins. With them running rampant, things will no doubt get ugly.' Fury sighed in his mind.

 _He walked into one of the conference rooms on the Tri-Carrier. The few agents in there saluted him. Fury nodded and then agent lowered their hands._

"What have you found?" Fury asked.

"There's a drop in gang activity in Manhattan sir." One of the agents answered.

"Well that's some good news…but it isn't that simple, is it?" Fury groaned.

"I'm not sure yet." The agent said, walking over to a computer on the right side of the room.

 _He began pressing several buttons. A screen appeared, depicting a map of Manhattan. There were appearing circles locking onto different parts of the borough._

"These were known locations for the local territories of gangs." The agent said.

"Yes…and?" Fury replied.

"There's been no recent reports of any violence lately: no shootings, not assaults, thefts, etc. There's been nothing. And these are the some of the most violent locations in Manhattan. There's attacks everyday, and there's been nothing there." The agent said.

 _Fury rubbed his beard, contemplating his words. He was skeptical of this, but he knew he needed to make sure no stone was left unturned._

"Have there been any strange reports or sightings around those neighborhoods in the past few days?" Fury asked.

"No, but there was a call to each territory…from the same number." The agent answered.

"Wonderful…did we get a lock on it?" Fury asked.

"No sir…from what we've looked into, it was a burner phone." The agent answered.

"What about the call itself? Did you get the recording?" Director Fury said.

"No, at first we thought nothing of the news we just told you." The agent explained.

"Ok, how about where the call came from. Has its location been pinpointed?" Fury groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Near an abandoned subway station in northern Manhattan." The agent said.

 _Director Fury rubbed his beard, contemplating his next move._

 _(An abandoned subway, a few hours later)_

 _A squad of men are walking through the subway. There is no light in the room, but the men's helmets had night vision, which is on currently._

"Remember: we're only here to see if we can find anything. We don't want to be caught up into a fight." The leader of the group advised.

"We know sir." One of the men replied.

 _They carefully made their way through the area, motioning their machine guns all around them as they stay focused on their surroundings._

"Sir, we're here. No signs of any suspicious activity so far." The leader of the group said.

"Alright, keep searching. But be careful." Fury advised.

"Yes sir." The man replied.

 _The men moved carefully, their vision moving constantly checking the area around them._

'I seriously hope they aren't here.' One of the men gulped nervously in his mind.

 _The men did their best to stay focused. They had faced much more dangerous enemies before, though there was the possibility of walking straight into a full on fire fight. One man quickly turned around, raising his weapon. The other men paused._

"What is it?" One of the other men asked.

"I…I thought I heard something…but it was just brief…I…I think we're good." The man answered.

 _The others' vision carefully scanned the area around them, but couldn't find anything to cause alarm. They nodded to one another then continued on. Suddenly far in the back of the area where they looked a figure dashed away._

"The placed is trashed." One of the men grunted.

"Shh! Quiet." The leader admonished.

"Right, sorry." The man whispered in apology.

 _The squad carefully made their way through the area. It looked as if someone had raided it, or a horrible fight broke out. They continued to search the abandoned subway, but found nothing. The leader sighed._

"Director Fury, we've got nothing. We scoured the entire place, but didn't find a damn thing. Sir, what are your orders?" The leader of the group asked.

"Come back, we'll discuss our next move." Director Fury sighed.

"Copy that." The man replied.

 _Suddenly one of the move saw something big move a few yards from the group. He gasped, leveling his gun in its direction. The rest of the men gasped as they saw more figures dashing through the area, to where the men couldn't get a clear visual of them._

"What's going on?!" Fury grunted.

"Sir, my men have sighted…something…several somethings! But there's not a good visual!" The leader explained.

"Stay calm and stand your ground!" Director Fury ordered.

"Yes sir!" The leader replied.

 _The men formed a circle, their weapons raised._

"Come out! Show yourselves!" The leader growled.

 _Suddenly there was a horrible cackling, then a frightened cry. Some of the men turned to look as one of their own was grabbed from above then pulled away before they could see the assailant._

"What the-Ahh!" One of the men shouted as he was suddenly snatched by his throat and dragged away.

 _The men began to fire shots when they saw glimpses of the figures and then ran by, but none met their mark. The leader gasped in fear and shock as he heard and/or saw his men crying out while being dragged away. He then turned in a complete circle to see all his men were gone. He breathed heavily. He didn't see the assailants, but he could hear their chuckling. He then felt something swat away his gun. He turned and then felt his throat grasped in a powerful, solid grip. His eyes widened at fear at his assailant._

 _(Tri-Carrier, same moment in time)_

 _Director Fury had heard his men cry out as they were ruthlessly attacked by an unknown number of assailants, whom dragged them off left and right. But finally, he's looking into the face of one of them…the one whom is holding the leader of the group at his mercy._

"Hello Director. Sorry I couldn't stop by for a cup of tea lately, I've had some errands to run. Heh heh, but I promise you will have our play date soon enough. This is your Friendly Neighborhood Goblin signing off. Sayonara! Haha!" Green Goblin cackled, looking into the recorder of the man's helmet.

"No…No, please…No-Ahh!" The man begged then screamed as the Goblin threw his other arm forward, laughing.

 _The transmission went to static._

 **To be continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry it took so long. This will probably be the only story update I do around this weekend, sorry.)_**

 **Sport21: Hmm, perhaps. Thanks, hope you're enjoying A New Breed too.**

 **Rex Vong Thrawn: Hmm, maybe. Not sure about this story, but perhaps maybe another.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Requiescat in pace.**

 **Adamh619: Thanks, I try to keep things interesting.**

 **Chapter 20: Choices Have Consequences**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Conference Room, the next day)_

 _The young heroes watch the tape in sheer horror as they saw the men being dragged away, screaming in sheer terror. Director Fury wanted the group to realize what they were up against; the kind of enemies they'd face in the future._

 **(Oh my god…this…this is…)**

"Monsters…" Dagger hissed.

"Those sons of bitches." Power Man hissed, fists clenching.

 _The tape then ended._

"Now you know what they are willing to do…what they are capable of. The Goblin now has his own force of minions at his command. They don't care about slaughtering innocent people, and they are brutal in when they fight." Director Fury said, his voice deathly serious.

 _The group were completely horrified by what they had just watched. Squirrel Girl's squirrels actually hid behind her as the recording played. She actually shielded them from watching it, immediately knowing how terrified they were._

"So what are we planning?" White Tiger asked.

"He has an unknown amount of minions, that means it's too dangerous to attack him head on. None of you can do anything right now, this requires my spies to find out what the hell is going on." Director Fury answered.

"What?! You've gotta be joking! We can't just sit on our asses while people are getting killed!" Agent Venom bellowed.

"This isn't a choice Mr. Thompson; this is an order!" Director Fury grunted.

"Sir, they will just keep killing more if we don't stop them!" White Tiger hissed.

"You think I like the situation? If I send you in unprepared for whatever the Goblin has, you'll most likely be killed by them as well. If that happens, we won't be able to stop them. Choices have consequences." Director Fury said.

 _The group didn't know what to say in reply. Yes, they wanted to bring down the Goblins, but if their enemies were to defeat them…how much hope would there really be of defeating them?_

"He's right guys…we won't win if we go in there guns blazing." Spider-Man sighed, his voice empty of energy.

 _The others looked at the leader in confusion, but sighed then nodded._

"Just keep up your training, and wait for when I say the right time is for action." Director Fury said.

 _The group nodded._

"Dismissed." Fury said.

 _The group nodded then left. Spider-Man walked a distance and sat down. He put his hands on his head, horribly distraught about what he'd just watched._

 **(Norman…Harry…what…what have you done?!)**

 _White Tiger walks by with some of the others and notices Spidey._

"Spidey?" White Tiger said.

"…Yeah?" Spider-Man sighed.

"Come on Spidey, you can't just sit in a corner like this." White Tiger said.

"I know…I…I don't know what to do…" Spider-Man whimpered.

 _Tiger's eyes widened in surprise, but then narrowed._

"Are you serious?! You're fucking Spider-Man! You don't act like a dog with its tail between its legs when you feel like you can't do anything!" White Tiger growled.

"Ava, calm down. This isn't easy for any of us." Power Man said.

"I know your friend is a Goblin now, but that doesn't mean you should sit here and not do anything!" White Tiger grunted.

"Jeez, she's more pissed off than usual." Nova whispered in Power Man's ear.

 _White Tiger turned her head quickly, letting out an unamused snarl directed at Nova. But the whole group smiled nervously. She turned back to Spider-Man._

"Spidey come on!" White Tiger grunted.

"What do you want me to do?" Spider-Man asked.

 _White Tiger growled, not pleased with Spider-Man's demeanor._

"Ever since when the business with the Goblin started you've been off your game! Hell, you've been really fucking off your game lately!" White Tiger hissed, fists clenching.

 **(Jeez, what did I do?)**

"You're supposed to be our leader! Act like it!" White Tiger snarled.

 _Spider-Man didn't respond, unsure of how to. The group looked at one another in various ways._

"Ava, Spider-Man is in a state of turmoil. His friend…" Iron Fist started to say.

"I don't know what he's going through, I know! But I went through terrible shit when Kraven first came on the scene! I wasn't shriveling in a corner! I was hunting his murdering his ass now! Yes, I felt weak at one moment, but you helped me Spidey! Now you've gotta overcome what I went through!" White Tiger bellowed.

"I…" Spider-Man whimpered.

 _White Tiger grabbed him with both hands and lifted him up._

"No! Don't do this! This is not what a leader does! This isn't what a hero does!" White Tiger snarled, eyes blazing in annoyance.

 **(*Gulps*)**

"Tiger, easy! What can he do? Remember what Director Fury said!" Power Man said.

"I know! But even I'm getting fed up with all the shit that's been happening! We can't do anything! Spider-Man can't do anything!" Tiger hissed.

"Wait…what did you say?" Spider-Man gasped.

"I said I'm getting fed up…" Tiger started to say.

"No! After that!" Spider-Man said.

"Spider-Man…" Tiger started to say.

"Yes! Spider-Man can't do anything. But Peter Parker can!" Spider-Man said.

"What? What are you thinking?" White Tiger said.

"I gotta go!" Spider-Man said, then rushed off.

"What was that about?" Nova asked.

 _The group looked at one another in confusion._

 _(Around the area where S.H.I.E.L.D.'s men were killed)_

 _Peter is in his civilian uniform, walking the streets._

 **(Yeah, I know this is a dumb move…but I've gotta do something.)**

 _He walked around, acting completely casual. There was no one really on the streets in the area. Though he saw evidence of recent activity: graffiti, littered trash, etc._

 **(Come on, there has to be something here. *Spidey Sense* Huh?!)**

 _He heard running footsteps, and turned around quickly. There was suddenly a bag over his head before he could see whom rushed him._

*Time Skip*

 _The bag was then pulled off his head. Peter tried to move his arms, but grunted when he found them tied to a chair he was sitting in. He also soon realized he was in the abandoned subway where the S.H.I.E.L.D. men were killed. He saw their bodies littered around the area, broken and bloodied._

"What the?!" Peter gasped.

"Hello old friend." A familiar voice cackled.

 **(Oh no.)**

 _He looked up and saw Hobgoblin walk out from_

 **"** It's time we catch up." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **To be continued…**


	22. Chapter 21

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Sorry for the wait.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah…**

 **Man285/man285: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

 **Gold Testament: Well…I got nothing…**

 **Adamh619: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: She's a complex character. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 21: Falling On Deaf Ears**

 _(New York City, abandoned subway, moment later)_

 **(Hey guys, I went around this area in my civilian side. Since Spidey can't do anything, I thought maybe Peter Parker could…but I didn't count be kidnapped by Harry…Crap. I better play this out.)**

"W-Who are you?!" Peter acted fearfully (not really much acting in it).

 _Hobgoblin opened his mouth and smiled, each jagged shark-like tooth in all their hideous glory before Peter._

"Um…have you ever heard of a toothbrush and toothpaste?" Peter gulped.

 _Hobgoblin chuckled, amused by then teen's question._

"How you been Pete?" Hobgoblin asked.

"H-How do you…? Who are you?" Peter gasped.

"Oh I'm an old friend…or I was…" Hobgoblin grunted, his smile now an annoyed grimace.

"W-What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Take a guess. Which close friend did you turn against when he needed you most?" Hobgoblin grunted, eyes narrowed.

"I didn't turn against any of my friends." Peter replied.

 _Hobgoblin growled, his body lit with fire suddenly in anger._

"NO! YOU DID TURN AGAINST ONE!" Hobgoblin roared.

"I-I…I wouldn't…I would never…" Peter stammered.

"YES YOU DID! I LOST MY FATHER BECAUSE OF YOU!" Hobgoblin bellowed, his eyes literally burning in fury.

"H-Harry?" Peter gasped.

"And someone a copy of the home game." Hobgoblin chuckled, his anger simmering some.

"But…why have you…" Peter stammered.

"I reunited with my father! I've become something more than Harry Osborn! I have become Hobgoblin!" Hobgoblin chuckled, his mouth now in a crooked smile.

"No…you…but the Goblin…he…he's a monster! He's not your father!" Peter cried out.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE WRONG! HE SEES HOW STRONG I AM!" Hobgoblin bellowed.

"Harry…please…what you're doing…what you've become…it isn't right. You have to stop." Peter said.

 _Hobgoblin turned his back on Peter and walked a few steps away. He then began laughing, he bent over slightly, placing his hands on his knees as he laughed._

 **(Ok…)**

"You seriously think I'll let go of this power? This…I feel…Hahahaha." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"The Goblin is manipulating you! He doesn't care about you! But Norman does! Be Harry!" Peter begged.

"You are a fool." Hobgoblin scoffed.

"You're wrong Harry. You don't realize what's going on! You can't just…" Peter started to say.

 _Hobgoblin's right hand opened, fire danced in the palm. He then threw it; the ball of fire flew past Peter's head._

 **(YIKES!)**

"That shut you up." Hobgoblin grunted.

"Harry! You're not thinking straight! Whatever's happened to you…it's scrambling your brain!" Peter cried out.

"I see clearer than ever you ungrateful fuck! I was your friend for years! But whenever I needed you help most, you abandoned me!" Hobgoblin hissed.

"I never abandoned you!" Peter cried out.

"SHUT UP!" Hobgoblin roared, his body racing with fire, the flames dancing to the ceiling.

 **(My god…he's…so damaged…)**

"You never were a good liar Pete…you didn't honestly care…you just thought my dad was a monster…and you refused to help him…so was Spider-Man…both of you lied…but I knew…I knew you both were just bullshittting me." Hobgoblin hissed.

"I would never do that! Neither would Spider-Man!" Peter said.

"Both of you…you're both weak…and pathetic! Dad and I…we're strong…we won't be pulled apart...never again…" Hobgoblin grunted.

"Look at what you're doing! The city is in panic! They're afraid! The Goblin has returned and with you…is this what you want?" Peter said.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Hobgoblin scoffed.

 _Peter's was lost for words. He had known Harry all his life, and was utterly terrified of his friend._

"Harry, don't do this. Stop this. You don't know what you're getting yourself into. If you go down this path…someone will try to stop you." Peter said.

"Who? Spider-Man? S.H.I.E.L.D.? Ha! They don't stand a chance!" Hobgoblin cackled.

"Yes." Peter grunted.

"They will not be able to stand what is to come. They'll never see it coming. The fight is over before it's even begun." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **(I don't like the sound of that. What is Goblin planning?)**

"W-What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Oh no spoilers. You have to wait for the show like everyone else. It will be a good laugh." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _There was a commotion a bit of a distance away._

"I'll be right back." Hobgoblin grunted, then walked off.

 **(I'm really not liking this.)**

 _There was then a buzzing on Peter's arm. He looked down, and his invisible communicator uncloaked itself. A familiar grim one eyed face appeared on screen._

"Have you lost your goddamn mind?!" Director Fury bellowed angrily.

"Now is not the best time for this. I'm deep in enemy territory." Peter said.

"You were kidnapped weren't you?" Director Fury grunted, without missing a beat.

 **(*Sighs in defeat*)**

"Ummm…" Peter gulped.

"I ordered you to…" Director Fury started to say.

"Norman's planning something." Peter quickly interrupted.

"…We can talk about your disobedience later. What do you know?" Director Fury sighed.

"Not much, but Harry said that neither Spider-Man or S.H.I.E.L.D. stood a chance." Peter replied.

"As much as you should get out of there…try to discover as much as you can. If the Goblin shows up…or if your life is in danger…get out of there…even if you have to…" Director Fury said.

"But…my…" Peter started to say.

"Despite always disobeying my orders, you're still one of my top agents. I'm not losing you to those maniacs. Fury out." Director Fury grunted.

 _His image disappeared, then the communicator cloaked itself._

 **(Oh god.)**

 _Peter heard footsteps and looked to see Hobgoblin approaching him. There was blood on his knuckles, not much, but enough to where Peter figured out he had just been in a fight._

"Oh are you scared by this? Heh heh, oh this is nothing." Hobgoblin chuckled as he lifted his hands.

"W-What do you mean?" Peter asked.

 _Hobgoblin grinned his jagged, crooked smile. He chuckled in amusement as the look on Peter's face became more and more frightened._

"Let's just say…things will look better in green." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _Peter gulped. Hobgoblin just let out a horrifying cackling._

 **To be continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**_(Hey guys, I'm on Winter Break now so I'll hopefully be able to update my stories more frequently now. Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Lost In Elysium: You'll see what happens.**

 **Adamh619: Only time will tell.**

 **Man285: Here it is.**

 **Gold Testament: Huh?**

 **Death Fury: (Same thing I told Adamh619).**

 **Chapter 22: News Update**

 _(New York City, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, an hour later)_

 _The group had been called to the conference room by the Director. They were discussing the possible nature of the situation._

"So what do you guys think this new update is?" Cloaks asked.

"Maybe it's the Goblin? Maybe he's attacking another location?" Agent Venom said.

"Or Hobgoblin's been sighted?" Dagger added.

"Maybe their location has been discovered?" Iron Fist suggested.

'God, please don't let it be what I think it is.' White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

"What do you think it is, White Tiger?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"Umm…I uh…" White Tiger stuttered.

 _The group hadn't seen her like this before. They'd seen her calm, passionate, and angry before…but not like this. Squirrel Girl looked at her worriedly._

"Are you ok?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"I uh…" White Tiger stammered.

 _Before a complete answer could be given they entered the conference room. Director Fury had a grim look on his face, well…grim for him. The young heroes were nervous; they hadn't seen the Director like this before._

"Sir? What's wrong?" Dagger asked.

"Peter has been taken prisoner by the Goblins. Hobgoblin captured him after Mr. Parker ventured near the area where my men were killed in his civilian identity." Director Fury explained.

 _Everyone was in shock, their voices were raised to new levels as they gasped, murmured, and cried out in horror & panic. However, White Tiger was silent. Her eyes were wide with worry, what she had feared earlier had come to pass._

'No…oh god no…' White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

"For some reason he went out into that area where we saw my men…well…" Director Fury sighed.

"Why did he do that?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"Because of me…" White Tiger sighed.

 _The group turned to her._

"Spidey has been off his game lately, and this has created a horrible effect on him. He was so depressed about this…I challenged him…if Spider-Man couldn't do something…maybe Peter Parker could…" White Tiger explained.

"He…oh god…" Dagger gasped.

"It's all my fault." White Tiger whimpered, lowering to then sat on the floor.

 _Iron Fist walked over and place a calming hand on her shoulder._

"My friend, you thought he needed a push in order to end this crisis. You believed you were helping him." Iron Fist said, in a comforting voice.

 _Director Fury pinched the bridge of his nose with his left pointer finger and thumb._

"We'll discuss that later. I was able to communicate with him. He says the Goblins are planning something, but at the time he didn't know." Director Fury said.

"Great…just great…" Nova groaned.

"So let's go in there and bust him out!" Agent Venom grunted.

"Are you serious?" Dagger scoffed.

"Oh yeah! Guns blazing!" Agent Venom chuckled, punching the air.

"No! He's staying there." Director Fury grunted.

 _White Tiger's demeanor completely changed. She began to growl, her claws extruding._

"WWHHAATT?!" White Tiger roared.

 _All but Fury leapt back in shock. Her reaction was explosive and echoing in her anger. The angry feline heroine leapt onto her feet._

"Calm yourself Ms. Ayala." Director Fury said.

"It's my fault he's in there! I'm getting him out!" White Tiger grunted.

"He's a position to learn the enemy's plan. It's not ideal, but it's the best shot that we have at stopping them." Director Fury said.

 _White Tiger softly growled, then smashed her fist onto the table, making a very large dent in it._

"I know you're angry, but this is the best course of action." Director Fury said.

"If he doesn't come back in one piece I'm gonna kill him!" White Tiger growled.

 _The group looked at one another in fear and timidity._

"Remind me to never joke about Tiger mating season when she's around Spidey." Nova whispered to Power Man.

 _White Tiger slowly turned towards him. Nova realized what she was doing, but was too terrified to run. The look on White Tiger's face made Squirrel Girl's squirrel friends leap behind their friend to hide and made Nova nearly shit himself._

"H-Hey T-Tiger. I was j-just joking. N-No need to, oh god!" Nova stammered then yelped in fear as he flew away.

"NNNNOOOOVVVAAAA!" White Tiger roared as she raced after him.

"Umm, ssoo…don't you realize Peter is playing with fire?" Dagger asked.

"I know what I'm asking of him. I don't want this, he's one of my best…but I know this is our best chance…I just hope Mr. Parker can get the information we need before the Goblin knows who his son has brought home as a house guest." Director Fury sighed.

 _The group looked to one another…they weren't sure what they needed. Their two leaders weren't in the best of shape, Spidey kidnapped and Tiger…well…ballistic. As they continued to think they heard a cry of terror and pain._

"Sounds like she caught him." Power Man sighed.

"Why does he do that to himself?" Dagger asked.

"He tends to forget what happens when he jokes about Tiger's…personal issues." Power Man sighed.

"Oh…" Dagger gulped.

"Normally she'd just growl at him…but with what's been going on…she's lashing out willy nilly." Power Man replied.

"Well just growling she scared my friends. It's ok guys, calm down." Squirrel Girl said, rubbing her squirrel companions gently.

"What did Pete say exactly?" Agent Venom asked, his question directed at Fury.

"Something big…he sounded fearful." Directory Fury answered.

"If he's fearful, than we should all be fearful." Agent Venom said.

"Perhaps, but Mr. Parker knows Goblins better than the rest of us. I've been having Conners working on a synthesized serum that will directly attack the parts of the Goblins' DNA which gives them their…'powers'. It should also hopefully knock them unconscious in the process." Director Fury explained.

"So what do we do?" Cloaks asked.

"We wait…and we hope…that's all we can do right now." Director Fury sighed.

 _The group look to one another, unsure of what was to happen next._

"No! No! No, no, no, no! Not the face!" Nova cried out as he flew past the door, his costume decorated with scratches.

"NNNOOVVAA!" White Tiger growled as she raced after him.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Chapter 23

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Guest: You'll see what happens. Thanks.**

 **Adamh619: Nova doesn't always think about what he's gonna say before he opens his mouth.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: That was messy.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha.**

 **Man285: Not dead, just beaten to near an inch of his life.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 23: Part Of The Plan**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several minutes later)_

 _The group was worried, some of them were pacing with anxiety. White Tiger had come back from chasing Nova, flicking the blood off her claws. Nova sat in the infirmary. He had some nasty cuts, but he'd survive. No on questioned White Tiger on chasing him, but Fury did sigh without surprise._

'You better make it out of this Web Head…please…' White Tiger growled then whimpered in her mind.

"So do you think he'll learn the Goblin's plan?" Dagger asked, the question meant for Fury.

"I surely hope so. Spider-Man is skilled in many ways, but sometimes he can lack finesse, subtlety, and cunning…which in this case…he desperately needs." Director Fury answered.

 _Nova chuckled under his breath, but started coughing, grabbing his injured throat after White Tiger punched him in his throat. White Tiger rolled her eyes in annoyance._

'Come on Web Head…get through this…' White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

 _(Goblin lair)_

 _Hobgoblin had been playing 'games' with Peter. He tested how much blood he could see before vomiting, had him watch the Goblin minions beat each other for no reason, etc. Peter was even more horrified by what his friend had become._

 **(My…my friend guys…Harry…he…I can't even…no…)**

"Heh heh…haha. So you hungry? What would you like? We still have plenty of raw bacon we stole a few days ago?" Hobgoblin chuckled.

"I'm not hungry." Peter said.

"Pity, why don't I just force feed it to you?" Hobgoblin grunted.

"Then we couldn't have this lovely conversation." Peter joked, but his voice not filled with his usual energy.

 _Hobgoblin grunted, annoyed with Peter at the moment._

"Sure Puny Parker…you're not getting out of here. We're going to have tons and tons and tons of fun! Oh the fun we'll have! Hahahaha!" Hobgoblin cackled, a snarling laugh in his voice.

 _Hobgoblin grinned, his jagged shark-like teeth bared before Peter._

"You really should brush your teeth." Peter grunted, coughing from the putrid smell of Hobgoblin's breath.

"Oh now where's the fun in that. It's such a needlessly boring task…it wastes the time I can have fun with you…oh wait till dad's plan goes through! Hahaha! Oh then everyone will be laughing!" Hobgoblin laughed excitedly.

 _One of the Goblin minions, one of the shorter individuals with shredder clothing approached Hobgoblin._

"What is it?" Hobgoblin asked.

"Your father's plan is being enacted now." The Goblin answered.

"Excellent! Heh heh, very nice." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **(Plan?! What plan?!)**

"Oh right! We have HD!" Hobgoblin laughed, turning then suddenly pressing a button on a television remote.

 _Suddenly a large television turned on above them._

 **(How did I not notice that before?)**

 _He watched as a small force of about a few dozen or so Goblins attacked Times Square. They were currently destroying public buildings, transportation (taxis, busses, etc.), etc. in the area. Police laid in the street around them, broken and bleeding as they laid scattered around Times Square. People fled, screaming in fear, trying to escape the force of Goblins. Suddenly he saw the viewpoint of the television point upwards, revealing a Quinjet and several figures leaping out of it. He watched as the students of S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy attacked the Goblins, trying to bring them down and keep them from causing anymore damage/hurting anyone else._

"Ha! It seems Norman's plan is about to be severed! The good guys have arrived on the scene!" Peter laughed triumphantly.

 _Hobgoblin began to chuckle as if he been told a funny joke. Peter's triumphant grin slowly turned into a grim, confused frown._

"You're happy about this?...Are you planning to betray…" Peter grunted.

"No! I would never betray my father!" Hobgoblin snarled.

"Then why are you chuckling?" Peter asked.

"Heh heh. This…This is all part of the plan." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **(Oh that doesn't sound good.)**

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Since you can't honestly do anything to stop this, why not? Because it's a distraction numb nuts." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **(No…)**

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier, over the Atlantic Ocean, a few miles out of New York City)_

 _The agents walked around in the flying base, going about their usual routines. Though they had been staying on edge ever since the Goblin's return. Suddenly an alarm went off, the halls and rooms flashed red. All the agents ran like hell, rushing to where they needed to go. Approaching the Tri-Carrier is a menacing looking group. In a V formation flies a squad of Goblins on gliders with the Green Goblin leading them._

"Let's have some fun! Hahahaha!" Green Goblin cheered, punching the air with his right fist.

 _The Goblins hooted, hollered, cheered, and laughed as they flew nearer and nearer to the Tri-Carrier. Their leader's eyes locked onto the flying fortress's weapons, which were slowly turning their aim to them. Green Goblin let out a bellowing screech as he threw his right hand forward, his hand flat like paper. His minions yowled as they dashed forward. Before the fortress's cannons could fire, the mini blasters on the upgraded gliders fired, the green shots of energy surged forward. The blasts peppered the fortress, small explosions scattered across the Tri-Carrier, the agents inside fell around as the fortress shook. The Goblin bellowed, pointing a significantly damaged area of the fortress. The Goblins fired off their blasters, all the energy blasts hitting that one spot. Soon there was a large explosion, when the dust vanished there was a gapping hole left. The squad flew in._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy)_

 _Director Fury and Agent Coulson were watching the fight in Times Square, sitting on edge the whole time. Then Director Fury's communicator was getting an incoming call. Both men saw the agent's face on the screen._

"What is it?" Director Fury asked.

"Sir! The Goblin! He…He and some…followers! They're…They're in the Tri-Carrier!" The agent answered, every word being stammered.

"No! The attack on Times Square…it's…it's a distraction!" Director Fury gasped, his one good eyes opened in shock.

 _(Tri-Carrier, several minutes later)_

 _The Goblins flew away, their leader holding a box in his write arm within it glew a sickly green light._

"Soon this city will be mine! Heh haha! Haha! Haha! Hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" The Green Goblin laughed gleefully as he and his minions flew away.

 **To be continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. I wish everyone Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!)_**

 **Guestinyourstory: Oh we all knew it hurt, and everyone has different reactions to different things.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yeah…**

 **Lost In Elysium: Yeah, it hurt. You'll find out.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Hmm…indeed. I see you changed your name, I like it.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha.**

 **Man285: Hmm? The show…uh…I don't really know what to say on that.**

 **Chapter 24: A Direct Response**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Goblin lair, several minutes later)_

 _A Goblin minion walked up to Hobgoblin._

"Has he?..." Hobgoblin said.

"Yes, he has obtained the item." The Goblin replied.

"Yyyeess! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin cheered as he leapt up in the air.

 _The Goblins around him cackled gleefully._

 **(*Shivers* That is an awful crowd crescendo, they wouldn't make a very good singing group.)**

"What have you done, Harry?!" Peter cried out.

"Set the pieces in motion. Soon things will be changing!" Hobgoblin laughed.

 _Peter watched as the Goblins danced around, as if they were at a party. Hobgoblin's crooked grin sent shivers down Peter's spine._

"I'm glad you're here Pete. Now you can be here and watch as the Goblin victory comes to fruition. Because of your inability to stay out of trouble, I found you to show you the grand rebirth. Hahaha!" Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **(Great…)**

"You can't do whatever you plan to do! How people will get hurt?! How many lives will be ruined?! You can't do this!" Peter cried out.

"Oh please! We're doing everyone a favor! Soon everyone will always be smiling! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin laughed.

 _Peter's eyes widened in horror. What the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin planned terrified Peter._

"The future is going to be a lot funnier! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin laughed.

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy)_

 _The young heroes had returned from their fight with the Goblins, who had retreated for some reason. Some among the group were celebrating, yet some of them were suspicious._

"Haha! We sent them running for the hills!" Agent Venom laugh triumphantly.

"Yeah! They didn't stand a chance!" Nova added.

"My friends…there was something amiss…something wasn't right." Iron Fist said.

"Come on Fist, you worry to much." Iron Spider chuckled, placing a calming hand on the kung fu hero's shoulder.

 _White Tiger was silent, thinking about the situation. She was glad the Goblins had retreated, but she felt odd about it even more so. They then entered the conference room. White Tiger saw the look on Director Fury and Agent Coulson's faces, and her heart sank. The rest of the young heroes turned to look at the Director and Coulson. All of them quickly stopped cheering._

"Sir? What's wrong?" White Tiger asked.

"The attack that you went to stop…it was a diversion…" Director Fury answered.

"No…" White Tiger gasped, eyes wide in shock.

"A diversion for what?" Iron Fist asked.

"A raid on the local Tri-Carrier. Osborn took a group of his new henchmen, blasted their way in…and…stole the substances…the cause of them being…Goblins." Director Fury answered.

'No…oh god no…' White Tiger gasped in her mind.

"You're saying…" Power Man gasped.

"What I'm saying is that now Norman has the ability to cause havoc with a very powerful weapon…that could destroy the entire city." Director Fury said.

"We need to find Peter. He, Cho, and Doctor Conners can create a neutralizing agent to counteract the effects." White Tiger said.

"I have a feeling where they'll be, and I know all of you know where that is. We need a direct response. Take them and bring Mr. Parker back…get him the hell out of there." Director Fury said.

"Yes sir." White Tiger said.

 _Director Fury nodded. White Tiger turned to the group, all of them nodding._

"Let's go get our leader back!" White Tiger proclaimed.

 _The group cheered. White Tiger jogged through the group, they quickly followed her to the nearest Quinjets._

 _(Goblin lair)_

 _Peter watched in horror as the Goblins laughed and danced around._

 **(God no…please no…)**

"Sure our ascension hasn't begun…though soon it will come." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _Peter was quiet, unsure of what to say._

"I must say again that your lack of cunning was a great fortune. You will enjoy what is to come." Hobgoblin said.

 **(Guys I don't see any other way out of this…this is…not what I ever I wanted…but…ah to hell with it, it's now or never.)**

 _Peter began to chuckle. The Goblins stopped laughing, their attention turning to the young man._

"What's so funny?" Hobgoblin asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"You guys…you all think you know me. You don't know a thing about me." Peter chuckled.

"Really? You're not a good liar, you're not a fighter, or very clever." Hobgoblin hissed, his eyes glaring directly at Peter.

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter said.

 _All the Goblins looked at one another with varying glances._

 **(Figures.)**

 _Hobgoblin eyed Peter intensely. He then began laughing, his eyes wider than Peter ever thought possible. He bent over slightly, placed his hands on his knees and continued to laugh._

"Now that!...Is a very good lie!" Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance. A Goblin approached Hobgoblin. He motioned for him to follow him, which Hobgoblin did._

"Your father will be here soon. He's taking a secret path to escape any S.H.I.E.L.D. spies or soldiers. The weapon he sought, he has it. After the modifications are made, it will be ready to use." The Goblin explained.

 _Hobgoblin grinned then cackled loudly. The sound unnerved Peter deeply. He knew something was terribly wrong._

 **(It's now or never.)**

"Saw this in a movie once…hope it works…" Peter sighed.

 _Peter grunted as he quickly pushed back with his legs, smashing the chair on the floor. It flew every as a storm of splinters. The Goblins around him stumbled as they raced towards Peter. Peter's face was grim, but determined._

"Hahaha! Guess what Pete! My father has…huh?" Hobgoblin grunted, as he looked down to find a device.

 _He picked it up with his right pointer finger and thumb. He inspected the device and fond the sigil of S.H.I.E.L.D. on it._

"A S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator? Why would he have…?" Hobgoblin grunted in confusion.

 _He then looked up. Peter back flipped over a Goblin, he ducked under the punch of another. He grabbed the arm of the punching Goblin then slung him into the Goblin he flipped over. The teen jumped on top of another Goblin, pulling him down then threw him onto the ground. Hobgoblin's eyes blinked in astonishment and shock._

"He really is Spider-Man! And he had the moxy to tell me right to my face!" Hobgoblin gasped, one hand clenched in a fist with the other firmly tightened around the S.H.I.E.L.D. communicator.

 _He stood there like that for a few moments as Peter continued to fight._

"I love this guy!" Hobgoblin excitingly said, his free hand open and facing downwards with the palm pointing to Peter and the other hand in a similar fashion while still holding the device.

 _Peter quickly punched the last Goblin, sending him flying._

"Ok, now I gotta call Fury to...uh…where's my communicator?" Peter said, trying to find the communicator on his wrist vainly.

 _Peter scrambled around the floor and stood up, eyes searching._

"Pete!" A voice said.

 _Peter turned around, eyes wide in shock._

"You're a trickster Spider-Man. You told me the truth as if it were a lie, but it was the truth." Hobgoblin said.

"Uh…uh yeah?" Peter gulped.

 _Hobgoblin chuckled._

"It's over Harry, your plan won't come to pass!" Peter grunted.

"Your attitude, it amuses me. Because you're here and not out there." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"Not once Fury knows I'm here…when umm…hold on…once he…where's the communicator? Where is…?" Peter clumsily spoke, his words stumbling, as he tried to find his communicator on his wrist and whilst looking around the room.

"Are you looking…for this?" Hobgoblin asked, holding up the communicator.

"Huh! My communicator!" Peter gasped, trying to snatch the device.

 _Hobgoblin pulled the device out of Peter's reach, an amused smile on his face._

 **(Crap.)**

 _Suddenly there was the sound of stone breaking and growling._

"What is that?" Hobgoblin grunted.

 _Suddenly the wall in front of them was quickly smashed, rocks flying. Suddenly a tall, muscular figure._

"What's up mother fucker?!" Power Man shouted.

"Now it's a party! Hahaha!" Hobgoblin said.

 _White Tiger, Nova, and the rest of the Academy arrived._

"Brought the whole family Spider-Man?! You sly dog! This is going to be so much fun! Hahahaha!" Hobgoblin laughed.

"He knows?" White Tiger grunted.

"Y-Yeah?" Peter stammered.

 _She sighed, pinching the part of her mask where the bridge of her nose lays under with her right pointer finger and thumb. Hobgoblin laughed as he raced._

"Nova!" Power Man shouted.

"What?" Nova grunted.

"Blast him!" Power Man grunted.

 _Hobgoblin laughed as he got closer. Nova raised his hand and fired a blast, but I missed._

"Blast him! Blast him!" Power Man grunted.

"I know, stop…" Nova started to grunt.

"BLAST THIS MOTHER FUCKER!" White Tiger roared, fury in her voice.

 _Nova yelped, then raised his hand and fired. The blast hit Hobgoblin in his chest. Hobgoblin grunted as he flew back, dropping the communicator in his hand. Peter quickly grabbed his communicator._

"Come on!" White Tiger grunted.

 _Peter raced out to escape, along with the rest of the Academy. Hobgoblin grunted, shaking his head. He stood up and watched the Academy escape._

"It doesn't matter…you've still lost." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 **To be continued…**


	26. Chapter 25

**_(Here's the next chapter guys. Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!)_**

 **BestCrossoverMovies: Thanks, hope you enjoy this.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Things are complicated. I like the name.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Hmm.**

 **Death Fury: Really? Thanks.**

 **Man285: You got that? Haha! Nice catch! Yeah, I had the idea for it before I started the story. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 25: Making New Plans**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several minutes later)_

 _The Quinjet had landed outside the Academy. The students walked to the conference room, but Peter found and put on his suit on before meeting the others. He walked into the room._

"Glad to have you back, Mr. Parker." Director Fury said.

"Thanks, glad to be back." Spider-Man replied.

 _The others agreed, smiling. They were all relieved to have their leader back. White Tiger gave him a hard time on the way back, but there was no doubt in her happiness to see him back._

 **(Phew, glad I'm out of there.)**

"Did you learn anything while you were a prisoner?" Director Fury asked.

"Mostly I heard mad cackling, but…Harry said this one thing: everything will look better or green…something like that." Spider-Man answered.

"He plans to unleash the Goblin gas across the city." Fury groaned.

 _Some of the students began yelling in panic. Some of them knew first hand how dangerous and destructive if the city became the Goblin's playground._

"What do you suggest?" Power Man asked.

"Mr. Parker, Mr. Cho, perhaps the two of you could duplicate the antidote the Goblin virus. One that will keep everyone from changing, and change back our foes back to their…normal selves." Director Fury answered.

 _The two nodded._

"We'll have to increase the range of the effects. I'm thinking some kind of dome. It will keep the virus from taking effect inside it, and completely reverse the effects of those already changed." Spider-Man said.

"I'll start working on the transference of the energy. We'll have to be able to have the device to greaten the energy's power." Iron Spider said.

 _Spider-Man nodded._

"Sir, shouldn't we go bring them down?" White Tiger grunted.

"Unfortunately, they have most likely have moved their headquarters. I will send a detail of men to check for any sign of them there, and possibly search for clues for where they've left to." Director Fury sighed.

 _White Tiger growled in annoyance, claws twitching angrily._

"Relax Ms. Ayala, we will not allow them to get away with what they've done. Taking one of my agents hostage is something I do not take lightly." Director Fury said.

 _White Tiger nodded, but grimly._

"So he knows who you are now, huh? Great…I'm glad we moved your loved ones out of the city when the Goblin came back on the scene." Director Fury said.

"Again, thank you for that." Spider-Man replied.

 _Director Fury nodded._

"What about the city's citizens? Shouldn't we…you know…move them out of the city?" Agent Venom asked.

"That decision…well…S.H.I.E.L.D. if we used mass transportation to move the citizens out of the city, the Goblins could hide the virus within our transports. Even with our security, we fear that the Goblins could very well achieve this. They were able to break into our Tri-Carrier without much challenge." Director Fury sighed.

 _Agent Venom rubbed the back of his neck, nervous at the thought of what could happen if…he didn't even want to finish the thought._

"I'm still having patrols continuing. You must be more careful now, for the Goblins could have stationed their new base anywhere in the city. This meeting is over." Director Fury said.

 _The students nodded then laughed._

 _(Northwestern Manhattan, several moments later)_

 _The Goblins had gathered in an abandoned theatre. There is a power plant nearby that Goblin has been leeching energy from to help with his…exploits. The Green Goblin and Hobgoblin stood on the stage, lights from above flickering like in a horror movie, and their henchmen muttered under their ragged breaths. They weren't pleased they ran from their previous headquarters._

"Father…" Hobgoblin started to whisper to the Green Goblin.

 _The Green Goblin raised his left hand to silence his son._

"SSSHHHUUUTTTTPPP UUUPPP!" The Green Goblin roared, his voice shaking the halls of the theatre.

 _The Goblin henchmen were suddenly silent. All sickly eyes were now on the Goblin._

"We were cast out of our last headquarters! That will not happen again! S.H.I.E.L.D. shall not think to look for us near such a populated area!" The Green Goblin said.

 _The crowd was quiet, unsure of what to say._

"I have gained the weapon I desired, and I have plans to raid Oscorp to obtain the means to greaten its power. Of course S.H.I.E.L.D. will have tight security there, but I have enough power to bring them to heel!" The Goblin growled.

 _Some of the Goblins chuckled, wicked grins spreading across their hideous faces. Despite all of them originally being gang members of various backgrounds and stories, the Green Goblin had found their mass numbers to be useful in his fights._

"You all now know who Spider-Man is! His family and friends are either hidden away or with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters. The Academy where the children are stationed, is a future target of ours to reduce to rubble. For now, we plot for the next phase of my plan." The Goblin said, his voice snarling and dripping with anger.

 _Hobgoblin's demeanor changed as well. He thought Peter Parker to be a powerless, pathetic young man. But when he learned the truth…when he learned that 'Puny Parker' had always been Spider-Man, he found it to be hilarious. He had gotten a great laugh from it. He thought the wall crawler being someone who could be beaten up by an elderly man with a pair of glasses was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top agent and the world's masked heroes. But there was also a part of him that enraged him. Hobgoblin believed himself to be clever, brilliant even…but not being able to see through Peter's charade…it felt like a stab in the back_

"We will take this city! S.H.I.E.L.D. may stand for now, but they are merely an obstacle to be overcome!" The Goblin grunted.

 _The Goblin henchmen chuckled, their sickly excitement could be heard in every breath of theirs._

"The power plant next to us has enough energy for me to power the machine I am building. It will not be long before the weapon is complete, but I need more resources to build what is needed." The Goblin said.

 _The henchmen nodded, jagged smiles now faded in almost serious nature._

"Be ready!" The Green Goblin said as he began to walk off the stage with his son behind him.

 _The Goblins watched as their leader began to walk off, all of them could see and even feel the anger boiling off him._

"The next phase begins!" The Goblin grunted before he and his son walked out of sight.

 **To be continued…**


	27. Chapter 26

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **GuestInYourStory: You'll see what happens.**

 **Sport21: Apologies about that. This story, while it is AvaxPeter, has a different way of getting them together…well…you'll see.**

 **Lost In Elysium: Thanks. Goblin plans to have some fun.**

 **BestCrossoverMovies: Well, things move a certain way.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 26: Working Together Again**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a few days later)_

 _Spider-Man is in the training room with White Tiger. They were currently facing off with a few L.M.D.s in the shape of the Green Goblin._

 **(Hey guys, Fury's been having all of us prepare for the fights ahead. Right now, Tiger and I are getting some training done. Fury felt since we'd been distracted from our original plan for us to work in pairs, unless more of us are needed somewhere.)**

 _Spidey quickly webbed one of the machines and pulled back. The L.M.D. flew towards him and White Tiger lunged forward. The feline heroine grunted as she swiftly slashed with her claws, slicing the L.M.D.'s head clean off. White Tiger kept up her momentum, leaping off her hands then flipped in the air and landed behind another machine._

"Nice move! Haha!" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Focus Spidey." White Tiger replied.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Spider-Man said, embarrassed.

 _He rushed forward. White Tiger hissed as she quickly slashed the right leg of the machine, which fell to the floor with a thud. Spider-Man leapt upwards and yelled a cry then dived towards the L.M.D. then smashed his right fist through the machine's chest. He then stood up. White Tiger nodded to him, Spidey grinned under his mask. The last two machines leapt towards them. The two young heroes nodded and ran forward. Both machines slammed down with both fists, but Spidey quickly webbed them with either web shooter and pulled down. The L.M.D.s arms were pulled down, to which White Tiger leapt at the opening. She let out a fierce cry as she swiftly swung her claws. The bodies of the machines fell before their decapitated heads did. Both landed on their feet._

"Heh haha! Gimme five!" Spider-Man chuckled, raising his right hand.

 _White Tiger raised her right eyebrow displaying her little amusement of the situation. But she then sighed and high fived him. Spider-Man grinned and then punched the air in victory. White Tiger shook her head in slight disappointment, but still chuckled._

"Ah it's good to be back." Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger didn't reply, she just stood there in silent thought. Spider-Man looked at her, he grinned. White Tiger then found an arm wrapped around her neck. She turned to see Spider-Man there._

"Come on kitty cat, admit it: you missed me." Spider-Man chuckled.

 _White Tiger's gaze turned into a glare when she looked at Spider-Man._

 **(Oh no…why did I have to open my big mouth?)**

 _White Tiger blushed under her mask. Then their communicators went off. They saw Director Fury's face on screen._

"Report to my office. I need to talk to you two." Director Fury said.

 _The two walked through the halls and into his office. Director Fury sat there, eyes narrowed and trained on the pair._

"How has training been going?" Director Fury asked.

"We've gotten immediately back to training. As you know, we just finished up." White Tiger answered.

"Good. We haven't had any activity from the Goblins since you rescued Mr. Parker from Hobgoblin. Since the others are either training or resting, I'd like you two the begin the patrols again." Director Fury said.

 _The two nodded._

 _(Manhattan Rooftops, an hour later)_

 _The two had been racing across the rooftops of Manhattan, not finding anything suspicious. Both had decided to take a breather for a moment._

"Nothing again, well that's disappointing." White Tiger sighed.

"Or perhaps a relief? We all really need some rest." Spider-Man suggested.

"We can't have much. With the Goblin and Hobgoblin planning to turn the city into their own personal kingdom, we have to make sure we find them." White Tiger said.

"I know, but fighting bad guys is tiring work." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Still, we also have to keep order in the city." White Tiger added.

 _Suddenly there was an explosion._

 **(That's convenient timing.)**

 _Both rushed to the side of the rooftop. They saw a group of men running out of a bank in clown masks._

"Well isn't that funny timing." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah…" White Tiger sighed.

"Shall we?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Follow me, Bug Boy!" White Tiger said, leaping off the rooftop.

 **(Not that again!)**

"Gah! I hate that name!" Spider-Man whined.

 _White Tiger chuckled._

 _(Outside the bank)_

 _The six guys held the bags of money on their backs. Their van and the getaway driver inside._

"Come on Bozo! We gotta go! Forget the other bag!" The man with the frowning mask grunted.

"Hey! I'm trying to get a bigger score Chuckles!" Bozo grunted, dragging both bags.

"Bozo? Chuckles? Haha! This is to good to be true! Hahaha!" A voice laughed.

"You say something Dopey?" Bozo asked.

"Not me boss." Dopey replied.

"Dopey? Ok, I have to admit: that's funny. Haha!" Another voice laughed.

"What the…oh great…" Bozo groaned, turning to find the owners' of the voices.

 _Spider-Man and White Tiger chuckling before them. The clown growled in annoyance._

"Oh no, not you two again!" Bozo growled.

"Wait! I recognize your voices! You guys are a few of the idiots we stopped in that robbery weeks ago!" White Tiger grunted.

"No! This has gotta be some of your worst luck ever!" Spider-Man laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Bozo growled in frustration.

 _The clown dropped the bags and charged forward._

"Ladies first." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Heh heh, thank you. Hiyah!" White Tiger chuckled, then lunged forward.

 _Spider-Man following after her. White Tiger growled, throwing forth a punch, sending Chuckles flying back and tumbling into the bags. Spider-Man kicked Dopey in the gut, knocking him to the ground. The getaway driver got out of the car and pulled out a pistol. Spider-Man shot a web, catching the gun and his hand in the webs. The wall crawler pulled the web towards him, pulling the man in the mask at him. The clown cried out in panic, before being knocked out by a punch from Spider-Man. Two clowns rush at White Tiger, but she quickly jumps up then split kicks them with a foot smashing into either clown's face. Both clowns grunt in pain, falling each with a thud._

 **(Whoa.)**

"Nicely done! Heh haha!" Spider-Man chuckled.

 _Spider-Man webbed the clowns on the ground. Bozo is trying to sneak away with as many bags he can carry. He looks back then turns to suddenly sees a giant web in front of him._

"Next time, don't carry all those bags." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Oh god damn it!" Bozo groaned.

"Ready?" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Yup. You're going down clown! Rah!" White Tiger grunted, then she and Spider-Man punched him together.

 _Bozo groaned as he flew into the web, bouncing around while stuck to it before it was motionless. The clown robber leader groaned._

"Haha! Nicely done!" Spider-Man chuckled.

"Thanks. Seems things have gotten back together well enough." White Tiger replied.

 _Spider-Man smiled and nodded._

"Come on, let's get back to the Academy." Spider-Man said, putting his left arm around White Tiger then web slinged away.

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several minutes later)_

 _White Tiger and Spider-Man stood in front of Director Fury, explaining the situation._

"We found no trace of the Goblins. However, we did stop some robbers who were about to escape. We actually stopped them several weeks ago, but we don't know how they escaped." White Tiger said.

"Apparently the local prisons need to better their security." Spider-Man chuckled.

"Right…so that's all?" Director Fury replied.

 _Both young heroes nodded._

"Very good. I'm glad you two are working together well again." Director Fury said.

"Thank you, sir." White Tiger replied.

 _Director Fury nodded, and the two left. They walked through the hallways and made it outside._

"Well that was nice. Glad to have a normal day." Spider-Man said.

"Yeah, better than hunting Goblins…but I enjoy a good beat down nonetheless." White Tiger replied.

"I'm gonna go get some z's. It was good working with you again, Tiger. I just hope you don't rip my head off for anything I do later." Spider-Man said.

"No promises." White Tiger chuckled.

 **(That's reassuring. *Gulps*)**

 _Spider-Man web slinged away, waving to White Tiger. She walked back inside and took off her mask. Then she reached for something in her hair and moved it in front of her face._

"I'm enjoyed it too." White Tiger said to herself.

 _She looked at the white flower she had 'gotten' from her first patrol with Spider-Man, smiling._

 **To be continued…**


	28. Chapter 27

**_Here's the next chapter guys. Well, the show's over. No TigerxSpidey sadly, but I'm surprised they didn't do MJxPeter…odd…still, we have FanFiction, and besides…the writer were idiots anyways. Let us hope those idiots see what we can do.)_**

 **Guest: I guess she's been keeping it 'safe' I guess. I didn't think much about it, I just though it would be a nice moment.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Yeah.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **GuestInYourStory: Apologies on the wait of that.**

 **Lost In Elysium: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 27: The Raid**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Oscorp, a week later)_

 _The Board of Directors had taken over whilst the father and son namesakes of the company had…gone green. All the employees had to keep up a strong image, act like they would not be deterred by the Goblin menace. The Directors had to start each day in the lobby, keeping all the employees calm. Everything had been ok lately. Then they heard something._

"HHHOOONNNEEEYYY III'MMM HHHOOOMMMEEE!" A cackling voice called out.

 _Everyone gasped as the turned to the doors, which soon were blown apart. Green Goblin and several of his henchmen were seen standing at where the entrance of Oscorp once stood. Green Goblin's held a blaster in his right hand pointing it to the ceiling. The others hold smaller blasters, in each hand._

"Miss me?" Green Goblin chuckled, grinning his jagged smile.

 _The people inside screamed as they rushed to run and hide. Some of the Goblins prepared to raise their blasters._

"Ignore them, they are not what we came for." The Green Goblin said.

"Yes, sir." One of the goblins sighed in disappointment.

 _Green Goblin and his group began walking forward. As they got to the stairs, the Goblin raised his right hand up, halting the group._

"We have guests outside." The Green Goblin chuckled.

 _He turned around, grinning and chuckling._

"Stop Norman! Don't do this!" Spider-Man ordered, he and the other students suddenly standing behind the Goblin group.

"You're late, Peter. How is your Aunt doing?" The Goblin chuckled.

"Safe, and far away from you." Spider-Man growled, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh that's a pity, I wanted to get her reaction once my vision is realized." The Green Goblin said.

"Oh she'll hear all about how you were defeated on the news!" Spider-Man grunted.

"Heh heh, are you so sure? *Snaps his fingers*" The Green Goblin chuckled.

 _Some of the students grunted in annoyance to suddenly find another group of Goblins behind them, led by Hobgoblin grinning his shark-like smile._

 **(Ohh…crud…)**

"Get them! Raahh!" Hobgoblin hissed, pointing to the Academy students and rushed forward with his group.

"You know your orders!" The Green Goblin grunted, then rushed upstairs with his group.

"Some of you stay here to hold Harry's group! Everyone else follow me!" Spider-Man ordered.

 _Spider-Man, White Tiger, Cloak, Dagger, Ka-Zar, and Zabu rushed after The Goblin, while the others stayed to deal with Hobgoblin._

"Bring them down!" Power Man ordered.

"You got it! HHAA!" Agent Venom proclaimed, firing off venom missiles from his symbiotic body.

 _The Goblins cried out as some of them flew back after being hit by the missiles. Rhino bellowed as he charged forward, running straight through several of the other goblins like a living_ battering _ram. Hobgoblin grinned gleefully as he stared down Power Man and Iron Fist._

"Ah, you here to slap my wrist?" Hobgoblin snickered.

"Something like that." Power Man grunted, cracking his right knuckles in his left hand.

 _Power Man bellowed as he charged forward, throwing his right fist towards Hobgoblin, whom side stepped the attack and quickly back handed Power Man in the face, sending him flying crying out in panic._

"Keeyyyaahhh!" Iron Fist shouted as he leapt forward, smashing his right foot into Hobgoblin's face.

 _Hobgoblin grunted, stumbling back. Iron Fist cried out as he smashed his glowing right fist into Hobgoblin's chest, sending him flying._

"Urrr, you'll pay for that!" Hobgoblin grunted, punching downwards with his right fist where Iron Fist is standing.

 _The kung fu hero slid to the side then leapt up and kicked with his left foot. Hobgoblin blocked with his right arm. He growled as he slammed down with his left fist._

"You will not succeed here." Iron Fist said.

"Blah blah, less talking more fighting! RAAHH!" Hobgoblin grunted then bellowed at his last sound whilst flames raced along his body.

"Oh no…" Iron Fist grunted.

 _Hobgoblin grunted as he threw a fireball, the pyro sphere emerging from his right palm. The heroes scattered, avoiding the flames as the fireball exploding where it landed. The explosion sent the students flying, hitting the floor hard. They all looked up to see the goblins approach them, Hobgoblin before the others fire dancing onto his body and into the air. The Goblins chuckled, smiling their crooked grins._

"Ah walnuts." Squirrel Girl gulped.

"You said it." Triton agreed.

 _(Oscorp, Secret Lab)_

 _The Green Goblin had entered his old lab whilst his henchmen fought their pursuers outside. He could hear the growling and roaring from a few of his pursuers. He moved his hands along the walls then found a part of it that wasn't sturdy. He dug his claws slowly around the piece and pulled it out._

"Ahhh, there you are." The Green Goblin chuckled, holding the unknown item in his hands.

"You're not going anywhere!" An angry, feminine voice growled.

 _The Green Goblin turned to see White Tiger glaring, ready for a fight._

"Awww, if it isn't Peter's little bitch." The Green Goblin chuckled.

 _White Tiger's eyes narrowed in hatred as she growled, then lunged at him with a roar. The Green Goblin laughed loudly, throwing his head back with his eyes closed as he cackled at his 'joke'. His spidey sense went off, then his eyes opened to see White Tiger lunging at him with his right fist instantly slam into his face. The Green Goblin flew back, hitting a wall with a thud. He groaned in pain, massaging his twisted face._

"*Growls* I'm gonna enjoy this." White Tiger snarled, cracking her right knuckles in her left palm.

 _The Green Goblin's eyes narrowed in annoyance. He threw his left palm forward, a rope of sickly green webbing flew towards White Tiger, whom leapt over the substance. She growled lowly as the Goblin got onto his feet._

"You'll pay for that." The Green Goblin hissed, jagged teeth bared before her.

"Come on then! *Growls*" White Tiger grunted, rushing forward.

 _The Goblin grunted as he leapt over White Tiger's lunge._

"I have no time for this!" The Green Goblin grunted then rushed off.

"Get back here coward!" White Tiger bellowed, giving chase.

 _The Green Goblin raced through the fight outside his lab. Spider-Man and the others were having trouble standing against Goblin's henchmen._

"I have what we came for! Move!" The Goblin ordered.

 _The Goblins disengaged their foes and followed their master._

"Where's Whi…?" Spider-Man started to say.

"*Growls* RAAHH!" White Tiger bellowed as she ran past the other students and pursued the Goblins, interrupting Spider-Man's sentence.

 **(Figures.)**

"Come on!" Spider-Man said, he and the others following White Tiger.

 _They found themselves in the lobby soon again. Hobgoblin growled in annoyance as he threw forth both hands, and a stream of fire flew towards the students of the Academy. Nova grunted as he threw forth both of his hands, a single surge of cosmic energy collided with the flames. There was suddenly an explosion, both sides flew back to either side of the lobby. The Goblins grunted as they got back on their feet. The Green Goblin and his group ran towards them._

"Let's go!" The Green Goblin grunted.

 _Hobgoblin and his henchmen followed the rest of the group._

"Not so fast Osborn!" A familiar voice called out.

 _The student rushed to the entrance, they cheered at quite a sight: Director Fury with about 3 squads of armed and armored S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers, each with a dozen men, blocking the Goblins' exit._

"By the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D., I order you to surrender and give yourselves up peacefully! Or there will be violence!" Director Fury shouted, pointing a blaster directly at the Green Goblin.

"Haha! You're done Goblin!" Nova laughed triumphantly.

"Like I didn't prepare for this. NOW!" The Green Goblin cried out.

 _Suddenly several engines could be heard, everyone looked up in shock and anger._

"Ohh come on!" Agent Venom groaned loudly.

 _About a dozen or so goblins on gliders flew in the air, blasters in hand. Before anyone could even think, the goblins fired their blasters on S.H.I.E.L.D. All of the agents and Academy cried out in anger and/or panic as the energy shots fired at them._

"Go! Take this son! I'll take care of this!" The Green Goblin said.

 _Hobgoblin nodded taking the package. The henchmen on the ground followed Hobgoblin as he made his escape._

"Nova!" Spider-Man shouted.

 _Nova flew towards them. When the ground goblins rushed past Hobgoblin, he turned and threw his free hand towards Nova with a stream of flames surging from it. Nova cried out in pain as the flamethrower hit him directly, sending him flying to the ground with a thud. Hobgoblin chuckled in satisfaction and followed his father' henchmen._

"No! Tiger! Zabu! Go…" Spider-Man started to say.

"Too late! Haha!" The Green Goblin cackled as he leapt high into the air.

 _He laughed as he fired off shots of webbing all around him. For some it took more than one shot, but he was able to entrap all of his foes in his webbing. The flying goblins flew away and the Green Goblin laughed as they rushed off to their lair._

 **(Great…just great…)**

 _(New Goblin Headquarters, several minutes later)_

 _The Goblins stood, waiting for their master to reveal what they had stolen. Hobgoblin stood on stage to the side, like a bodyguard. The Green Goblin walked on stage with the item they'd taken: a metal box._

"I created this device many months ago, when I was in this form for one the second time. It's a device I designed to create an army. With this device, the Goblin virus will spread through the city! Our time is near!" The Green Goblin proclaimed.

 _The goblins cheered and cackled in excitement, eager for their time of ascension._

 **To be continued…**


	29. Chapter 28

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **GuestInYourStory: Maybe, I guess I was paying close enough attention to that part.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: You'll see.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll see what happens.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha, perhaps.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Indeed.**

 **Man285: The no romance thing was stupid, but they didn't listen to us. Yeah, I found it odd they put that on the wiki.**

 **Chapter 28: Planning Ahead**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, hours later)_

 _Everyone had been cleaning themselves up, removing the vast amount of webbing that they had been covered in. The students walked to the conference room, uneasy the whole way._

"Goblin is so going to pay for sticking us in all that webbing." Power Man grunted, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"When I get my claws on him, I'm gonna…" White Tiger started to say.

"Alright, let's just make sure we catch him." Spider-Man sighed.

 _White Tiger growled lowly in annoyance._

 **(She's still mad at me?...Can't say I blame her.)**

"Hopefully we can find out what Goblin stole." Iron Spider said.

"I'm afraid to think what he took." Dagger said.

"All of us are. But we have to hear what Director Fury knows." Spider-Man said.

 _The group walks into the conference room. Director Fury stood waiting for the group._

"The clean up go ok?" Director Fury asked.

"Ohhh ssuurrree! It was fantastic!" Nova answered sarcastically, highly annoyed by the events of late.

"Well, since Norman's little heist is over, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to search through Norman's lab. We never found its original location, but your intervention allowed us access to it." Director Fury said.

 _The others looked at one another, not sure what to say._

"While he escaped, he forgot the blueprints and notes of the device he created." Director Fury said, taking out a set of papers from his pocket then placed them on the table.

 _The group looked over the designs and notes. Their eyes widened in fear._

"He's working on some kind of gaseous dispersal unit. The Goblin virus will spread through an infected gas that will transfer into anyone and everyone." Spider-Man said.

"From the schematics, it will be able to spread all over Manhattan!" Iron Spider cried out in fear.

"If that goes off, he'll have an even larger army at disposal. Just in Manhattan there are countless people to add to his force of Goblins." White Tiger said.

"But first he has to ready the machine. He won't be able to do that if we find him." Power Man said.

"Where do you suggest we start looking? He could be anywhere." Cloak said.

"Just follow reports of anyone thinks they hear the hyenas from The Lion King." Spider-Man said.

 _Some of the group laughed._

"Jokes aside, we must find them. We cannot allow the goal of Osborn's plan to go through. I have men scouring the borough as we speak." Director Fury said.

 **(Good to know, but I'm still utterly terrified.)**

"Cho, we need to prepare just in case they manage to spread the infected gas." Spider-Man said.

"Right, we best go talk to Doctor Conners." Iron Spider said, nodding in agreement.

 _The two left to meet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist._

"Hopefully the eggheads will be able to figure out a backup plan to stop these crazies." Agent Venom said.

"They will, have faith." Iron Fist said.

"Even though Web Head tends to screw things up, he's able to solve his problems." Nova added.

'Please Pete…you have to do something…' White Tiger whimpered nervously in her mind.

 _(Doctor Conners's lab, several minutes later)_

 _The two young geniuses arrived to speak with the scientist. The man turned around and smiled._

"I'm glad you two are here, I've been working on some ideas to counteract the effects of the Goblin virus. I had Ms. Ayala take some of the DNA samples from the newly turned Goblins. I've been analyzing them with the previous findings of the Goblin code. These recent ones are more thorough in how they affect the infected's body and mind." Doctor Conners said.

"I know I used an antidote on Tiger, Power Man, Danny, and Nova. Will it hold against this more advanced form of the virus?" Spider-Man asked.

"I am not certain. But just to be safe, it would be best to create a new one." Doctor Conners said, searching through his notes.

"We could try to create a cloud of our own, make everyone immune to the effects?" Iron Spider said.

"It could work, but we'd need to test it on one of the men turned." Spider-Man replied.

"Like that's going to be easy. The Goblin's got them in hiding. They don't strike until they're ready to enact a new phase of his plan!" Iron Spider grunted in annoyance.

"I know…that's why we're going to grab one as soon as they show themselves again." Spider-Man said.

 _Iron Spider and Doctor Conners looked at him in disbelief._

"Are you out of your mind?!" Iron Spider shrieked.

"Easy, they may reveal themselves before the phase of Norman's plan comes to pass." Spider-Man said.

"If that's even true, we'll need several…advantages to take one down. You know this new serum has given the goblins higher strength, durability, and agility than the previous Goblin Viruses we've had to deal with." Doctor Conners said.

"You're a real downer, you know that right?" Spider-Man joked, half-heartedly.

 **(Don't get me wrong guys, I still have hope…yet…I'm truly, utterly terrified.)**

"We have to hunt them still, I don't care if we drag any of them out kicking and screaming. If it's The Goblin, I'm going to do the tests myself." Doctor Conners said.

"What do you mean?" Spider-Man said, suspicious and possibly venom in his voice.

"I'm not going to kill him through if that's what you're thinking. There are worse things than death." Doctor Conners growled, memories of what The Goblin did to him flooding back.

"No there's not." Spider-Man said, then started to walk away.

"Than hope you never find out you're wrong." Doctor Conners warned, his voice deadly serious and angry.

 _Spider-Man thought about replying, to tell him that a life ending was the worst thing possible, but he just decided to continue to walk._

 **To be continued…**


	30. Chapter 29

**_(I'm so sorry guys for the late update. College has been keeping me up to my neck in damn homework, I didn't expect this much. I'm so sorry everyone. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **GuestinyourStory: Interesting thought.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Heh heh.**

 **Sport21: Reasonable deduction.**

 **Man285: It wasn't all that bad of an ending I suppose, but it could've been far better. Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: True.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Things aren't as easy as that I'm afraid.**

 **Chapter 29: Divided Or United?**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a week or so later)_

 _Every attempt to find the new lair of the goblins had been a failure. They looked all across the Manhattan borough, but could not find any indication to where they were. Doctor Conners had been working day and night with Spider-Man and Iron Spider to synthesize a cure to the Goblin virus and a vaccine for those who haven't been infected already. The three had nearly complete it._

"Just a few more adjustments to the white cells should hopefully do it." Doctor Conners said, checking the Goblin DNA.

"Enabling them to fight back against the virus. The protective layers on the chromosome should keep them from altering to a greener version." Iron Spider added.

 **(Just a few more touch ups guys, and hopefully we'll have something to stand against Goby's new virus.)**

"How we looking Doc?" Spider-Man asked.

"Almost done." Doctor Conners answered.

 _Suddenly an alarm went off, all three of the scientists looked up in surprise and fear._

 **(Please don't tell me…)**

 _The communicators of Spidey and Iron Spider instantly turned on. Fury's deadly serious face appeared._

"Goblin and his forces have been sighted at the Empire State Building. Osborn somehow smuggled his device to the top of it to unleash the toxin to transform anyone and everyone! I need you two to outside of the Academy. Conners will continue to work on the serum." Director Fury said.

 **(The Empire State Building? Isn't that kind of clichéd?)**

"Sir, I need at least one of them to stay here to help me finish. It will require two of us to complete this in time." Doctor Conners said.

 _Director Fury was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to think._

"I'll stay sir. I've worked with these kind of genetics before, I'll handle it." Spider-Man said.

"Pete, I'll stay. You need to be out there to lead them." Iron Spider retorted.

"…Very well, Ms. Ayala will take charge of the attack. Several armed units of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers have been sent to take the fight to the Goblin foot soldiers. Finish as soon as you can." Director Fury groaned in annoyance.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Iron Spider grunted, then swiftly flew off.

 **(So do I…if we succeed…I'll have to worry about something even far worse…)**

 _(Outside the Academy, a minute later)_

 _White Tiger's left eye was twitching in annoyance, completely flabbergasted that Spider-Man had decided to stay behind. If her mask was off, anyone looking at her would swear they could see a vein or two pulsing on her forehead._

"Your leader may not be joining you, but you still have a mission to complete and a city to protect. There will be two teams. Each will have a field leader with a specific mission. Team One will be consisted of: Triton, Squirrel Girl, Nova, Dagger, and Cloak will be led by Mr. Cage to defeat Osborn's foot soldiers. The rest of you shall be led by Ms. Ayala on a direct attack on Osborn himself. My S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers can only fight the Goblin menace so long, you must hurry there to fight them. Mr. Parker an Dr. Conners will hurry to complete the vaccine as soon as possible." Director Fury said.

"Let's charge them head on!" Rhino grunted, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"You said it!" Agent Venom laughed.

 _The two high fived one another. Director Fury nodded, the young agents nodded back. Two Quinjets lowered before them._

"I'll coordinate from here and stay with the good doctors as they work on the cure. Good luck." Director Fury said, walking away.

 _White Tiger looked to the others, while some were calm, many of them were frightened. A few of them were whispering about their wishes that Spider-Man was here to lead them against this monstrosity. Her eyes narrowed in anger and focus._

'Well, let's see how this goes.' White Tiger grunted in her mind.

 _White Tiger lifted her head and her right hand over her head then let out a sound that was a mix of a growl & a snarl. The Academy turned to her in surprise. She walked in front of them and stood before them._

"Get you acts together! This city is counting on us guys! It doesn't matter if Spider-Man is here with us or not! Those freaks out there! They don't care whether you're scared or not! What they want is to ruin this city and turn everyone in it into monsters just like them! Are we just going to sit here and let that happen?! NO! I'm going to tell you what the hell we're going to do: We're going to fly out there! We're going to beat the hell out of every Goblinized son of a bitch out there! And I am personally going to kick that motherfucking piece of shit's, the Green Goblin's, ass and his wretched son's too!" White Tiger proclaimed, her voice filled with fire and passion.

 _The other students started smiling and nodding to one another._

"WHO'S WITH ME?!" White Tiger roared, throwing her right fist into the air.

 _The Academy cheered and, those who could, threw their fist into the air, Zabu just roared to signify he was with them._

 _(The Empire State Building, top balcony, several minutes later)_

 _The Green Goblin stood with his son, the Hobgoblin, near a tall odd looking, spiraling machine. They chuckled as they saw the Goblin henchmen decimate the armed men sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to bring them down. There were even three dozen armed soldiers who lay at the two head goblins' feet, bloodied and broken. They both heard jet engines and looked up to see two Quinjets approaching the building, with several S.H.I.E.L.D. trucks racing through the streets towards the building._

"Ah, now it's a party." The Green Goblin chuckled, walking towards the edge of the balcony with both arms spread out as if he was going to hug his incoming enemies, a sickly grin spread across his face.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I need to apologize again for the wait guys, I'm truly sorry it took so long.)_**


	31. Chapter 30

**_(I'm so sorry guys that it's been so long since there's been an update. College had me struggling week after week, and I got few hours of sleep. But now I'm on Spring Break and I hope to update each of my stories as much as possible. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Well he and Conners are going to do what they can.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Perhaps.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Sorry about that.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 30: Two Pronged Attack**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, outside the Empire State Building, a few minutes later)_

 _People ran screaming as the Goblin horde laid waste around them: throwing around cars together, setting the grounds on fire with their blasters, etc. Their immense, sickly cackling was a most cruel cacophony as S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers had been fighting a losing battle with them for some time now, and all hope seen lost. Soon though they heard the roar of engines and looked up to see a few S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinjets approaching._

"Hahaha! It's party time boys!" One of the Goblins laughed.

 _The others whooped, hollered, and laughed with him as the figures leapt out from one of the jets. Power Man's group stared off with the Goblin henchmen as the S.H.I.E.L.D. ground troops retreated._

"You know the plan: take them down! RAAAAHHH!" Power Man ordered then charged forth with a bellowing roar.

 _His group followed him, yelling at the top of their lungs. The Goblins looked at them with shock at first, but then grinned sadistically._

"Get 'em boys!" One of the Goblins laughed.

 _The Goblins yowled as some of them rushed forward while others fired with their blasters. Power Man grunted as he rushed forward, the blasts peppering him like a swarm of locusts._

"No such luck punks!" Power Man grunted as he rushed forward.

 _He jumped into the air with a bellow then slammed down around the charging Goblins, the ground below him instantly turned into a crater from his fists' impact._

"Let's go! Haaahhh!" Dagger shouted as she fired off her light daggers in swift succession.

 _The Goblins hissed in pain as each missile struck their sickly green skin. Several of them fired in response with their blasters. Cloak suddenly appeared before the blasts then swallowed them as he teleported. He quickly appeared above them and the blasts flew down at the ones who had fired them._

 _Squirrel Girl twisted and leapt around the attacks of her enemies, each strike missing its mark in a clumsy manner. Nova cried out in anger as he fired off blasts in various directions. Power Man and Triton stood back to back as they punched and kicked at the rushing Goblins. Power Man growled as he grabbed a Goblin's thrusting arm and pulled him in. He slammed his right fist across his jaw which pulled him in and quickly trapped him in a head lock. He saw the other Quinjet release the others at the top of the Empire State Building._

'Give them hell guys.' Power Man cheered in his mind.

 _(Top balcony of the Empire State Building)_

 _The Green Goblin stood in awe of his machine. It stood three times his height, had a spiral mechanism to with three curved pillars with holes at the tips of them. Linked to it is several cables connected with another machine with mess of buttons and levers. He chuckled with a crooked grin, his yellowish jagged teeth gleamed with a horrible glow._

"Ah, soon it will begin." The Goblin chuckled.

"Not on your life!" A voice growled.

 _He turned around to see the owner of the voice. White Tiger stood several feet from him, claws twitching in deadly anticipation and both eyes glowing with golden flames. Around her stood other members of the Academy, ready for a fight._

"Mittens!" The Green Goblin laughed.

 _White Tiger's right eye twitched in anger and annoyance._

"Surrender! Now! Or I'll personally…" White Tiger started to growl.

"You see; I'd love to but I have a schedule to keep so…" The Green Goblin said, then snapped his fingers.

 _Suddenly a stream of flames raced in front of them. The group heard a sickening laugh above them. They looked up to see Hobgoblin had clutching against one of the walls to the entrance back into the building, but with his free hand pointing towards the group with a dancing fire blazing around it like an aura. Across his demonic face is a menacing grin, his shark-like teeth bared before them._

"Awww, come to play little kitty?" Hobgoblin laughed as he dropped to the ground.

"Indeed, we even brought you a present." White Tiger replied, then snapped her fingers.

"THAT'S ME! RRRRAAAHHHH!" Rhino roared as he leapt out of the Quinjet, and dived towards then smashed into Hobgoblin head first.

 _White Tiger roared herself as she leapt over the fire and lunged towards the Goblin, her claws slashing across his armor. Iron Spider blasted the flames away. Zabu bellowed as he raced towards the Green Goblin. The others stared in surprise at White Tiger's sudden attack._

"Come my friends! Let us end this before it's too late!" Iron Fist said.

"I'll help the big guy take down the son of Satan, you guys help the boss lady!" Agent Venom said then rushed to help Rhino.

"What are you waiting for guys?! A direct order?!" White Tiger growled as she dodged a punch from the Goblin then lunged forward with her right claws.

 _The group stared at one another in surprise, then rushed to help their commander. Iron Fist cried out as he lunged, his right powered up fist slammed into the Goblin's chest. Iron Spider fired several repulsor blasts at the villain, each one striking his armor as the teen scanned for weaknesses in the villain's armor. Zabu grunted and snarled as he swiped his huge clawed paws at the Goblins limbs, his claws nearly missing as his target dodged at the last moment. His brother, Ka-Zar did the same with his blades as he slashed at the Goblin's armor to try to rend it to pieces._

"Gah! Rrrahh! Haahh!" Rhino grunted as he traded punches with Hobgoblin.

 _Agent Venom yelled as he fired his venom rockets repeatedly at the Hobgoblin, who grunted in pain as each one hit their mark with a small explosion. Rhino growled in pain as he held his arms in front of his face as the flames roared in front of him._

"Oh damn! Sorry!" Agent Venom gasped.

 _He turned quickly again and fired his black webbing at his foe, but Hobgoblin opened his left hand with a stream of flames incinerating the substance._

"Crap." Agent Venom gulped.

 _Hobgoblin growled as he raced towards the trainee, his fists burning with bright flames. Rhino tackled him before he could reach his foe could attack his friend._

"Dog pile! Rah!" Agent Venom grunted as he lunged towards Hobgoblin.

 _The Green Goblin laughed hysterically as he dodged and struck at his attackers._

'Ohhh I will miss this, it's just too bad Mr. Parker isn't here…but it doesn't matter…for it's already too late. Heh heh hehh.' The Green Goblin laughed in his mind.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I am so sorry for the wait guys. I just wish I could've updated earlier.)_**


	32. Chapter 31

**_(Here's the next chapter guys, I hope you like it. Oh, I just saw Logan, an amazingly powerful film, one of the best I've ever seen. Great character development, plot progression, emotion, etc. It was truly fantastic; I highly recommend it.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: I'm glad I'm back to writing it.**

 **Sport21: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Oh hell no, I haven't given up. I enjoy writing these stories and being a part of the community.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks, and I'm not sure awesome is the best description for me, but thanks nonetheless.**

 **Chapter 31: Twist of Fate**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, present)_

 _Spider-Man and Doctor Conners are working overtime on the antidote to the Goblin virus. They have checked various administrations of mixes of the concoctions they have used in the past to cure the past Goblin viruses. So far they have not been lucky._

"Damn it, we've tried so many possible candidates…but still none of been sufficient." Doctor Conners grunted.

 **(Yeah…we've been working for so long on a new antidote, but it seems Goby was more careful in designing the complexity of this virus…soo…how are you all doing?...eh?...)**

"Found anything Peter?" Doctor Conners asked.

"I've tried to synthesize toxins to counteract the effects of the virus…but I can't find anything that will stabilize the DNA!" Spider-Man growled.

 _Spider-Man growled in irritation as his mind turned into a mess. He's tried dozens of antiviruses to counteract the effects of the Green Goblin's new virus._

"Why can't we find anything to stop the transformation?! We…Wait…Wait! That's it!" Spider-Man gasped.

 **(Why didn't I think of it before?!)**

 _Spider-Man began altering a new antivenom. Doctor Conners looked at him with confusion. He walked over to see the new possible cure to the virus Spider-Man is attempting to create. After a few moments Spider-Man checks the microscope to see of his new antivirus._

"Yes! Hahaha!" Spider-Man laughed triumphantly as he jumped back then danced in place.

"You found it?!" Doctor Conners gasped.

 _He then looked into the microscope. He saw the infected cells mold with the serum's physical properties and completely stabilize and prevent the virus's 'odd' effects._

"You found it! Yes! Hurry! We have to ready this for injection and by air transport, and mass produce this!" Doctor Conners said.

 **(I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it! What, huh?)**

"Wha…Oh right, right! We have to hurry!" Spider-Man replied.

 _After several minutes the two were able to accomplish the tasks successfully. Suddenly Spider-Man's communicator went off and then saw Director Fury's face._

"Spider-Man, the others are doing their best to hold off the Goblin waves…but they're getting overwhelmed, they need your assistance." Director Fury said.

"Sir, we've found an antidote." Spider-Man said.

"Well done, make sure you…oh no…" Director Fury replied.

 **(Why do I not like the sound of that?)**

"The teams are losing the fight…and Goblin has just activated his weapon and is about to go off in five minutes…All units! Retreat back to the Triskelion! Now! NOW!" Director Fury ordered.

 _Then his face disappeared._

 **(NO! NOO! I-I have to get to them!)**

"Doc! Prepare the air transport of the antidote to spread throughout this building! All those inside will become immune to the virus even if they step outside this building! Do it! I have to get to them!" Spider-Man ordered then rushed off.

'Them?...Or her?...' Doctor Conners thought.

 _(Manhattan streets, moments later)_

 _The Academy students made a quick retreat from their fighting with the Goblins. Cloak had been wounded by an attack from a Goblin blaster which cost him his teleportation temporarily. They had been high tailing it back to the Academy. Nova, Iron Spider, and Agent Venom were covering their retreat with their long range attacks as the Goblins pursued. Cloak and Triton were carrying Cloak by his arms across their shoulders as they ran. Power Man, Rhino, and Iron Fist are at their head as Goblins attacked their group from the front to which both young men punched them away with their powers. White Tiger and the others formed a defensive circle around the injured Cloak and those helping him._

"Move it! Move it! Come on! We have to get injected with the antivirus! Hurry!" White Tiger barked.

 _Director Fury had contacted them about the news a moment ago which lifted their spirits after their retreat. The group then heard a hissing humming and White Tiger turned to see some Goblins fly towards them on their gliders._

'Fuck.' White Tiger hissed in her mind.

 _The group soon saw the Academy; it was only a dozen yards away. They rushed as fast as they could, but soon the Goblin almost began to encircle them._

"TALLYHO!" A familiar voice cried out.

 _The group looked up to see a familiar swinging figure._

"SPIDEY!" White Tiger gasped in surprise and relief.

"Incoming uglies!" Spider-Man shrieked as he lunged towards the Goblins on the gliders.

 _His feet connected with the chest of one of the Goblins and then he quickly landed on that glider. Spider-Man shot out webbing from both hands that quickly engulfed all the Goblins on gliders and then pulled them hard. Both entangled groups smashed into one another and then fell to the ground grunting and shouting in pain and shock._

"Go! I'll take care of them! Go! Now!" Spider-Man ordered.

"Move! Move!" White Tiger called out.

 _The group rushed to the building as Spider-Man did his best to fight off the Goblins as more and more arrived to the fight. The students made it inside the building, except White Tiger._

"I'm going to help Spidey! We'll be back in a second!" White Tiger called out then rushed to help Spider-Man.

"Tiger! No! Don't!" Dagger cried out.

 _A few Goblins ran at Spider-Man, but White Tiger snarled as she lunged forward. She quickly kicked her right foot into one's head and then her left into the other's head, knocking them both instantly to the ground. Spider-Man turned around when he heard scratching, punching, and growling._

"Tiger! Get back into the Academy! Now! Please!" Spider-Man cried out.

 _Before she could reply, they saw a green cloud form into the air and began to spread through the air while slowly precipitating like acid rain._

"RRRUUUNNN!" Spider-Man cried out.

 _Civilians in the streets father away from the virus began to see others cry out and twist in horrendous fashion as their skin turned green and their cries back horrific cackles. Those who hadn't turned began to run like a stampeding herd of bison, practically knocking over things and one another as they fled. White Tiger and Spider-Man began to hurry to the Academy, but then saw civilians running to it as well. They fought the Goblins to allow them to get inside, but their foes only increased in number and pushed them back. Soon they were right against the Academy entrance with civilians far from the building and the virus cloud coming closer._

 **(I really didn't think this out thoroughly.)**

"Well, if I'm gonna go out, at least I know I went out swinging." White Tiger growled, eyes locked on the amassing Goblin horde.

"Don't talk like that." Spider-Man said.

 **(You're not dying Tiger; I won't let you.)**

"Peter…if this is our last moment…I…I just wanna say…" White Tiger stammered nervously, blushing heavily under her mask.

"I'm sorry Tiger…please forgive me…" Spider-Man said.

"Huh? What are you…?" White Tiger started to reply, confused.

 _Spider-Man quickly webbed her up and threw her into the Academy, whose doors quickly sealed up. White Tiger hacked furiously at the webs then ran to the doors, but couldn't open them._

"No! Open the doors!" White Tiger cried out in panic.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Spider-Man said on the other side.

 _The others in the building started to gather._

"You already took the antidote! Come on! Hurry inside! We have to prepare for our next attack!" White Tiger said.

"He didn't Ava, he rushed out before he could." Doctor Conners said.

"No…No…No! No! Spidey you idiot! Get in here! GET IN HERE! HURRY! HURRY YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" White Tiger roared as she banged her right fist on the doors.

"Be safe Tiger…I…If I don't survive this…I just…" Spider-Man started to say.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT! NO! SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE!" White Tiger roared in despair and fury.

 _The cloud continued to approach and civilians who were closer to the building changed. The antivirus in the building spread._

"PETER! PETER NO!" White Tiger roared.

"Ava…I…I…Huk! Gah! Agh!" Spider-Man gasped, the cloud finally reaching him.

 _Everyone in the building watched in horror as Spider-Man began to turn._

"NOOO! NNNOOO!" White Tiger cried out.

 _Spider-Man cried out in pain and agony as his body twisted in horrific ways and his suit began to split, his skin revealing to turn a sickly green. His body began to grow in size and stature._

"Well isn't this nice." A familiar voice chuckled.

"Soon sensational!" Another voice laughed.

 _Suddenly the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin dropped down from wherever they were and landed on either side of the turning Spider-Man._

"Meet the newest member of the family…" Hobgoblin started a sentence.

"Goblin-Spidey!" The Green Goblin finished.

 _There was suddenly a terrible fit of cackling and the twisted new form of Spider-Man stood up. The mouth area of his torn mask is gone, now showing a grotesque smile with serrated teeth even worse than the Green Goblin's and Hobgoblin's. His hands and feet now longer had the suit on, just shredder pieces. There were tears in several places of his suit. He stood around the same height as the two head Goblins. He held out his arms to other side of him and his crooked smile spread even wider._

"I'm here bitches! Hehehehehehaha! Hahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goblin-Spidey proclaimed, his twisted cackling voice laughed.

'No…please…no…' White Tiger whimpered in her mind, as she and everyone in the building looked in shock and horror.

 **To be continued…**


	33. Chapter 32

**_(I found some time to do another chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: It's a bit of a mess, thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: It's complicated, thanks.**

 **Sport21: Heh heh, I try to keep things interesting. Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **USMWriter: Haha, things have taken quite the turn.**

 **Chapter 32: Underground Conference**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a few days later)_

 _The Goblin hordes had left after the populace had become snarling, cackling Goblin maniacs. The students and agents in the building had been fixing defenses of various kinds to keep the Goblins from overtaking the building with their immense numbers. Everyone in the building is heading to an underground sector where emergency meetings were held and everyone stood before a platform with Director Fury standing on it._

"As you all know, the Osborns have taken over. Their virus has spread throughout the city…and enslaved the populace. One of our own, Spider-Man, found the cure…it's thanks to him that we're not looking like those ugly ass sons of bitches!" Director Fury said.

 _Everyone began whispering to one another at these revelations._

"I've contacted the president! The armed forces have made a blockade around Manhattan and everyone in the surrounding boroughs have been evacuated! I have also sent the instructions to create the antivirus. Doctor Conners shall work with them over cam. Unfortunately, I've been informed that their top scientists will take some time before they can complete the cure. Also, until the antivirus is produced in mass, we cannot expect any reinforcements to come to our aid." Director Fury added.

 _The people began whispering and talking in panic. Even most of the students began to panic as well, the odds of victory seemed slim to none._

"This isn't good guys." Agent Venom said nervously.

"What are we going to do? We have no chance against an army of countless Goblins!" Triton added.

 _More and more of the people gathered were panicking. They had faced many threats, but the current situation in all manners seemed to favor the Goblins._

"Enough!" Fury said.

 _The crowd became quiet. They all looked to their commander._

"Do you want them to hear you?! Despite us being underground, they'll no doubt learn of your fear! I know it seems hopeless! I know it seems all is lost!" Director Fury said.

"But sir, all of the people in the city are now Goblins! Millions of people now are just more in the horde of those horrific creatures!" One agent called out.

"How can we hope to even hold out against a force of millions?!" Another agent cried out.

"ENOUGH!" Director Fury roared, his voice booming through the room.

 _All other noises in the room instantly silenced. Everyone's eyes turned to the Director._

"All of you are afraid! Shaking in your boots! Trembling before the cackling mass! THIS IS WHAT THEY WANT! THEY WANT YOU AFRAID! TOO TERRIFIED TO STAND AGAINST THEM!" Director Fury shouted.

 _The people whispered to one another._

"Our organization outside the city are still dealing with issues out there. But they are still working on trying to free the city. We have to stay strong to liberate the people here from Osborn's grasp." Director Fury said.

"What if we can't though? In order to do such a thing, we'd need to apply the antivirus into Osborn's machine. We all know that he has sentries around it, and his hordes patrolling the streets and hiding around every corner." An agent said.

"I never said this would be easy. We're outnumbered and outgunned. The Avengers, the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., and the Howling Commandos won't be back for awhile. We are on our own. We have handled dire situations before, and we will not fail in this one!" The Director said.

 _Everyone muttered nervously under their breaths._

"We are disconnected from our outposts throughout Manhattan and our weapon storage units! We do not have much in the way of fighting back against the horde." An agent said.

"This is not open war! It's guerrilla warfare! Attack and retreat! Ambush their asses all over the city! We will not stop until they are defeated!" Director Fury replied.

"Sir, what about spies? There's no doubt the Goblin has some of his lackeys watching the building." One agent said

"Cloak will be the method of transportation. He will teleport teams across the city to take back the city street by street!" Director Fury explained.

"I will do my best." Cloak said.

"Good to hear. Listen agents! This will be a grueling, heart wrenching war! I will not lie to you! Things will get ugly! And those bastards will rear their ugly ass faces at every turn!" Director Fury said.

 _Some of the agent began nodding in agreement. Despite the huge odds against them, they knew the Director knew what he was talking about. Experienced, skilled, and cunning marked the man as a strategic leader. If anyone could get them through the horrible crisis they are in now, it's Director Fury._

"Along with taking back the city, we are going to free Spider-Man and the citizens from the curse that has taken hold of them! And we will not stop until this city is liberated!" Director Fury added.

 _The people cheered in agreement. The crowd dispersed, but Director Fury called for the Academy students to talk with him._

"Sir?" White Tiger said.

"I am putting enormous responsibility on each of your shoulders. You are the last line of defense against the Goblins along with my other agents. We will be doing raiding parties across the city. In a few days I will have a group go search fro food, water, and other supplies. We will run out here eventually, so we need to restock soon. I will organize trading with the government for this as well, food and supplies for news updates on the situation inside Manhattan." Director Fury explained.

"Of course sir." White Tiger replied.

"There will be times when a group of you will go on missions to take back certain parts of the city, and other times you will be with non-powered agents on other missions for supply searches, scouting, etc." Director Fury added.

 _The students nodded in understanding and began walking away._

"Ms. Ayala, I need to speak with you." Director Fury said.

 _She turned and walked back._

"You have the greatest responsibility; you are the team leader. While this situation is still going on, you must lead everyone professionally and carefully. At every step we all will be in danger. We are vastly outnumbered and out muscled, you must be strong during this. I am counting on you." Director Fury said.

"Of course sir." White Tiger replied, her voice almost devoid of emotion.

"We will liberate this city and its people, I know you will fight to see that to be so." Director Fury said.

 _White Tiger nodded in confirmation. He nodded back and walked away. She started to walk away, her mind a mix of emotions and thoughts._

'I'm sorry Peter…I'm so sorry…I will free you…Osborn will pay for this atrocity.' White Tiger grunted in her mind, and on the outside her eyes were narrowed in hate as she was growling lowly with boiling fury.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry guys, I don't when the next update will be. I hope you enjoy this one though.)_**


	34. Chapter 33

**_(I guess I got lucky guys, hopefully this will be up soon. Though I don't know when the next update for this story and my others will be, sorry.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Very true, thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **OfficalUSMWriter: Things will hopefully get interesting.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Hahaha! Good point!**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 33: Regarding Spiders and Goblins**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a week later)_

 _The foraging missions had been successful. Groups led by a few members of the Academy each, they succeeding in gathering food, water, clothing, medical supplies, etc. They had also had guards hidden in strategically vital places around the building to alert the people inside in case the Goblins mount an assault. Turrets had been stationed around the building with motion sensors for extra defense. Director Fury had been designing plans with his top minds to take down the Goblin horde. The Goblins could be seen on every street, around every corner, and patrolling the sky. Director Fury had scouts wandering around the borough, trying to find spots to organize and make further outposts for the Goblins had took over the other safe houses and smaller stations across Manhattan. He is sitting in his desk, looking over the most recent field reports._

"So Osborn has several dozen battalions of his lackeys positioned around the Empire State Building, he's secured every street level path to it with several guards. Routine patrols to check on this building are taken by three glider squadrons every hour. That's only the beginning, he's putting Manhattan on lockdown. Let's see, Goblin guards are positioned at every main exit out of Manhattan, a detail of two dozen of his soldiers are stationed at the docks. But where the hell is the main force of his army?" Director Fury grunted, talking to himself as he read the reports.

 _There was a knock on his door._

"Come in." Director Fury sighed.

 _White Tiger enters the room._

"How can I help you, Ms. Ayala?" Director Fury asked.

"Any news?" White Tiger answered with a question.

"Same as usual, Osborn's hold on the borough grows ever tighter. I'm guessing he's having his machine modified to spread the disease over a wider scale…or perhaps something else…but I can't be for sure. Yet he, his wretched boy, and Peter haven't been seen since the…incident." Director Fury explained.

 _White Tiger remembered the event all too well. She had stood there in horror as she watched Peter's body twist, snap, and crack as he underwent a terrifying transformation. At the end of it, he had taken the form of his greatest enemy. His personality vastly changed into a psychotic wreck, but he still talked as much as he did before the change. But there was something else about him, he just felt…well, Tiger didn't want to think this…but she felt this overwhelming sense of evil from him. The transformation had altered her and the main team some time ago just like it had done to Peter. Their minds had become poisoned and maniacal in nature. She couldn't barely in process in her mind a possibility for how Peter has changed._

"I grow weary of how Peter has changed. It affected the psychosis of Norman and Harry greatly when they each first turned, as did you and the others. We saw how Mr. Parker was, but that was only a glimpse of what he could be now." Director Fury said.

"What plans do you think the Green Goblin has in store for him?" White Tiger asked.

"I don't know…and I have a feeling I don't want to know. Now with Mr. Parker's transformation, he could very well be the polar opposite of the proud young man he we've all grown so fond of." Director Fury answered.

 _Over time S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents had all slowly become accustomed to Spider-Man and saw him for the good individual he is. He had earned the respect and admiration of the organization, to varying degrees of course. He fought hard and climbed his way up the ladder of trust amongst S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury had been for a long time annoyed with the wall crawler's…impulsive tendencies. Though the young hero proved his conviction and while still annoyed at times, the Director saw his passion. But now…that same young agent was now a cackling henchmen of their enemy._

"With Mr. Parker as a Goblin, there's no telling what mayhem will happen because of his new form and state of mind." Director Fury said.

"I seriously hope we can save him and all the innocents in the city. Then I'm going to wring the necks of those responsible." White Tiger growled, her knuckles cracking as her thoughts wandered to the Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin.

"Well I'm afraid that won't be for some time. We are no where near being able to work an assault on Osborn. Since we are outnumbered a million to one, we are in a damning position." Director Fury sighed.

 _Despite the passionate and determined intent to take on the Green Goblin, they were in odds that by the numbers, had no chance of bringing down the Goblin horde._

"We can't give up hope, sir. If we do, they win. We are the only thing that stands between them and spreading their virus further." White Tiger said.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Conners has been working on more of the antivirus, mass producing it to use against the Goblins. We'll try to spread it across the city with Osborn's own damn machine, but also use them as ammunition and other tranquilizing weapons to cure the infected Goblins to change them back." Director Fury said.

"Good, but I ssssoooo want to get my claws on those bastards. I really want to tear them to shreds." White Tiger growled, her claws bared before her and the Director.

"I know Ms. Ayala, but you must be patient. To take them down, we have to plan carefully and do this systematically. We can't go in guns blazing, even though I personally want to. They took the city under my goddamn nose and transformed all those people. Still…we have to do this professionally, and bring them down." Director Fury sighed, openly replying to White Tiger's comment.

 _White Tiger nodded in understanding._

"Is there anything else?" Director Fury asked.

"No sir." White Tiger answered.

"Alright, get some rest. I will soon have more field reports from agents and will design more plans on what to do next." Director Fury replied.

 _White Tiger nodded in understanding and left._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Sorry guys, I don't know when the next update for this story will be.)_**


	35. Chapter 34

**_(Hey everyone, the school year is over. I'm finally able to get back to my stories. I'm so sorry it's been so long. Also, I have to find a job to help pay for me to go back to school next school year so I'm not sure how often I'll be working, but I will try to update as often as possible.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: It's alright, I wish I could've updated sooner. Things will get…hectic…**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: What lies ahead will be revealed with each new step. Thanks.**

 **Sport21: It's not an ideal spot to be in.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 34: Complicated Convoy**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, a few weeks later)_

 _Director Fury's efforts in extending his reach across the borough was becoming more difficult with every hour. The Green Goblin had minions by every corner, patrolling every street, and gliding over the entirety of Manhattan. He's had squads of his agents secretly glossing over the city, trying to find areas which the Goblins were not patrolling near and had a useful strategic location. There were few and far between, and running extra supplies to those outposts was even more difficult. Agents reporting in had told him of certain areas where large concentrations of Goblin forces were stationed and guarding. The Director is currently meeting with a few members of the Academy and a group of one of his patrolling squads._

"Anything new to report?" Director Fury asked.

"Apparently a group of Goblins have been moving towards an abandoned construction site at the other side of the borough. We are still unsure why. Also, the outpost near the bridge to Queens in running low on supplies, they contacted us about an hour ago. There has been minimal activity of Goblins near that area for the past few days they added, so we believe we can bring them what they need." One of the agents answered.

"Hmm, very well, but don't let your guards down. Ms. Ayala, Mr. Alexander, and Mr. Cho will escort you. Be vigilant and careful, I don't want to hear a report about losing any of you." Director Fury replied.

 _The group nodded._

 _(Upper-east side of Manhattan, a few blocks away from the outpost, an hour later)_

 _Since they couldn't use vehicles to travel around unless if there was no other choice, the groups moved by foot. They were vulnerable in this state, but were better able to conceal themselves from the vision of the Goblins._

"So why do you think Goblin's minions haven't been patrolling this area as much?" Nova asked.

"Possibly Osborn has plans set on trying to keep his base more secure. Despite having an army, he's most plausibly trying to contain the immediate area around him in his thrall so he can work whatever plans he has without disturbance." Iron Spider said.

"I'd like to think he's too chicken to…" Nova started to say.

"There's no use in thinking like that, Sam. He has the entire island of Manhattan under his control. He doesn't fear anything here. Our presence is likely a less than a nuisance to him while we hide and skulk around his forces." White Tiger growled.

"We have don't have much choice. We're vastly outnumbered and any external help only risks being turned into Goblins. Conners and I are creating more of the antivirus, but not enough currently to support a force large enough to take back Manhattan." Iron Spider said.

"Don't remind me…I just can't hide and not want to…to…" White Tiger grumbled.

"Ava…come on…we've got to focus on the task at hand." Iron Spider said.

 _White Tiger moved her hand up, halting the group._

"Something is coming…several somethings…" White Tiger whispered.

 _Iron Spider checked his internal detection scanners._

"She's right, I'm picking up about three dozen signatures headed our way." Iron Spider said.

"Goblins, move, move." An agent ordered.

 _The group quickly moved into one of the buildings in the area. They soon saw a group of armed Goblins stop where the group was just a few minutes ago._

"Where did they go? We saw them come in this way?" One of the Goblins hissed.

"They knew we were here?" Nova hissed.

"Grah! It doesn't matter, we've got more guys coming in to surround them, then we'll have a few prizes for the upcoming entertainment in celebration for our leaders conquering of the city." Another Goblin snarled.

 _The group looked at one another in uncertainty._

"Circle around, we'll round them up." The first Goblin said, then he and the others ran around the building.

"This isn't good, there isn't enough of us to take them on in a fight. And we need to get these supplies to the outpost." One of the agents whispered.

"*Growls lowly* We'll draw them off, lead them a short distance away. Contact us once the supplies have reached the outpost. We'll retreat once you've made it there." White Tiger said.

"Alright, be careful." One of the agents said.

 _White Tiger, Nova, and Iron Spider rushed out of their hiding spots. They spotted some of the Goblins._

"Fire some shots, now." White Tiger commanded.

 _Nova and Iron Spider fired off their blasts which landed a few feet away from the Goblins. That instantly drew their attention._

"There! After them!" One of the Goblins screeched.

"Go!" White Tiger hissed.

 _The trio raced off with the group of Goblins hot in pursuit. The agents waited for the Goblin hunting party to pass by and after several seconds they did._

"Ok, let's hurry. We can't let them be alone against those monsters for too long." One of the agents said.

 _The group rushed off with their supplies in tow away from where the young agents and their pursuers had run off to._

 _(Rooftops, a few minutes later)_

"Move! Move! Move!" White Tiger shouted as they ran.

 _The Goblins climbed from the sides of the buildings and leapt at the trio as they raced across the rooftops. Each of the young heroes took turns in knocking the Goblins off the buildings and onto others as they kept their attention on them. After several minutes they noticed the Goblins laughing louder and stopped chasing them, but almost as if were making a blockade from where the group originally landed._

"What the hell?" Nova grunted.

"I don't understand; they were getting closer to catching us…why…why stop?..." Iron Spider grunted in confusion.

"Ah hell…" White Tiger grunted, realizing what the Goblins had done and hearing an incoming motorized sound.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated.)_**


	36. Chapter 35

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: You'll find out.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You're about to find out.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 35: There's a New Sheriff in Town**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, rooftops, moments later)_

 _White Tiger, Nova, and Iron Spider heard the roar of a powerful engine as something approached them. They turned around to see the origin of the sound, and stared in shock at what they saw. Approaching them at a high speed is an odd machine. It looked like a giant metallic, chain linked wheel about 10 in height and on either side there are five foot linked arms with mounted guns, and at the front is what look like the half front of a speed boat with guns mounted on either side and an opening for a set three to four feet behind the nose is a seat. Sitting in that was someone they didn't expect to see. He has a cowboy hat on, a pair of sunglasses, an old long coat and an old western styled sheriff's badge. Also in his left hand lifted in the air is a large blaster._

"SPIDEY?!" They cried out in shock.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEHHHHAAAAWWWW!" Goblin-Spidey hollered.

'Ah hell.' Nova gulped in his mind.

'Peter…no…' Tiger whimpered in her mind.

"I see y'all haven't heard the news!" Goblin-Spidey said, jumping out of his new vehicle landing on his cowboy boots with spurs twirling around.

 _The three stared at him with a mix of emotions._

"There's a new sheriff in town! And ya varmits are ta clear outta here!" Goblin-Spidey said in his best twisted old western accent.

 **(That's right! I'm the law 'round these parts! No masked outlaws 'scape me!)**

"Ah hell…" White Tiger grumbled under her breath.

"Now ya'll can come down to the ole' station with me…or…" Goblin-Spidey started to say.

 _He aimed his blaster towards the group, a sadistic, cruel grin spread across his partially hidden face._

"Come on, Peter! You can fight this! I know you can!" White Tiger pleaded.

"*Wolf whistles* Well say there little missy. I reckon we could have a helluva a siesta! Don't you think chica?" Goblin-Spidey cackled.

"What's wrong with you?" White Tiger hissed, her voice filled with disgust.

 _Iron Spider moved his hand behind his back, giving a thumbs up to White Tiger who saw it out of the side of her eye._

 **(Oh I see! Playin' hard to get. Heh heh, I just need to be a little more assertive! Heh heh!)**

"Come on, don't you wanna see my-" Goblin-Spidey started to say.

 _White Tiger pointed at him and both Nova & Iron Spider fired a blast at him. He fired a shot from his blaster, and the collision caused a large explosion blinding the 'sheriff'. When it cleared, the three young heroes were gone. _

**(*Shakes violently in anger* HHHHHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH!)**

 _Several Goblins crawled onto the top of the same roof._

"Sir, we were chasing a group of the S.H.I.E.L.D., gah!" One of the Goblins grunted then gagged as Goblin-Spidey grabbed his throat with his free hand.

"You don't say?" Goblin-Spidey replied sarcastically, turning his face to him with an unamused and twisted visage.

 _The Goblin gagged as he nodded as best he could, his hands gripping the arm of the twisted Spider-Man._

"After 'em!" Goblin-Spidey hissed, throwing down the Goblin then leapt into his machine.

 _The engine charged up like a race car then the machine raced forward, the Goblins following behind._

 _(Several yards away, on the streets)_

 _The three young heroes rushed through the streets, moving closer and closer to the Triskelion._

"Hey Ava? Was I deaf and blind, or was he actually." Nova started to say.

"Shut up, Sam. Or I'll make you eat your own tongue after I cut it out!" White Tiger growled, her voice filled with menace and annoyance.

"They made it to the outpost without any Goblins following them. I alerted them to our…mishap. They'll be staying there until the coast is clear." Iron Spider said.

"Good, we'll see if we can make it back to the Academy. I really don't want to be out here against you know who when it's just the three of us." White Tiger said.

"HHHHOOOHHHHHHAAAAHHHH!" A familiar voice hollered from a closing distance.

 _White Tiger growled under her breath. She heard grunting and growling several yard behind them. The feline heroine turned her head to see the Goblins racing after them._

"On my mark, the two of you turn and fire behind us." White Tiger said.

 _They nodded. They continued to run for a few more yards and crossed through a back street with only room for about five men to stand shoulder to shoulder across the whole length. She turned to see the Goblins run into the street and fill the room._

"NOW!" White Tiger ordered.

 _The two flyers swiftly turned and fired barrages towards their enemies. The Goblins were peppered by the fire and grunted and bellowed in pain. Some of the blasts hit the buildings around them and piles of bricks fell onto the group, trapping them underneath them. The two laughed in excitement._

"Well done, come on!" White Tiger said.

 _(Several minutes later, several yards from the Triskelion)_

 _The trio had moved as fast as they could, by passing any Goblins on the way or swiftly knocking them out while retreating. They were close._

"Yes! I see it! We're gonna make it!" Nova said.

 _Suddenly a familiar engine roar was heard and Goblin-Spidey in his new gunned wheel machine appeared in front of the building._

"Damn it!" Nova cried out.

"The two of you fire quickly, try to keep him off balance! I'll take it from there!" White Tiger said.

"Right!" Iron Spider said, nodding as he did.

 _The two fired off their blasts in rapid motion, but the guns swiftly unleashed their rounds. The missiles collided and caused an explosion. When it cleared Goblin-Spidey saw the two flyers race past him on either side. He then heard a familiar sound as his spidey sense went off._

 **(Ah crud.)**

"KKKEEEEYYYYAAAHHH!" White Tiger bellowed as she lunged forward, her right foot swiftly slamming into Goblin-Spidey's face, a resounding crack could be heard.

 _The twisted wall crawler flew out of the machine and tumbled onto the ground about six to nine feet from it. White Tiger grunted as she approached him. He groaned as he saw her approach._

"Gah! Going to give me a get well soon kiss? Cause I'm up for that. Heh heh." Goblin-Spidey chuckled after cracking his jaw back into place.

"In your dreams." She hissed.

 _She grabbed his right arm and began pulling him to the Triskelion._

"You gonna have the good ole' doc, fix me up? Change me back?" Goblin-Spidey chuckled, pain in his voice as well as sick humor.

"He's going to cure you, Web Head." White Tiger grunted.

"I think you best get your ducks in a row, sweetheart. You act like I want to be cured. So you know, I like the disease." Goblin-Spidey scoffed, unimpressed by her remark.

"That's not you, Pete. I won't stop until you're back to you." White Tiger said.

"Why is that? You had the hots for me? Oh I'm flattered…but in case you didn't know, the old me didn't really reveal any romantic feelings for you did he?" Goblin-Spidey stated.

"Shut up." White Tiger growled.

"Or what? Careful, don't want to bruise this fine packaging." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

"It actually felt good hitting you." The young heroine replied defiantly.

"Maybe, but things seem out of your hands." The monstrosity laughed.

 _Their conversation had held her attention, blocking her from detecting the group of a dozen Goblin minions racing towards them. They fired their blasters, nearly missing the two. Their impacts on the ground however made Tiger lose her grip on Goblin-Spidey because of the rock flying everywhere. She growled in frustration and ran into the building._

 _(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy)_

 _Nova and Iron Spider were waiting for her._

"You ok?" Iron Spider asked.

"No…I'm not ok..." White Tiger said, tears welling in her eyes under her mask.

 **To be continued…**


	37. Chapter 36

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: He's quite twisted.**

 **Man285: He's…something alright.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Perhaps.**

 **Sport21: Things will get nasty.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Hahaha! I love Rath, great character!**

 **Chapter 36: A Man's Thoughts and Choices**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, a few days later)_

 _Director Fury is meeting with Doctor Conners and Amadeus Cho to discuss the progression of the antivirus's mass production._

"I can barely have any unit move five feet without meeting a dozen damn Goblins. How long will it take to create a countless supply? I want these monsters shot down in the streets to bring our people back. The longer it takes, the soon whatever God knows plan Osborn in concocting…and the more likely our plans to bring them down is likely to fail." Director Fury asked.

"We have created enough to arm half of your agents." Doctor Conners said.

"Damn it! Not enough to launch any kind of retaliation against Osborn. Even if we had enough for every agent here, that still wouldn't be cause for any kind of attack. Even with every agent armed here, there'd be no chance in taking back the city. What about the aerial antivirus?" Director Fury said.

"Complete, we chose to finish that first in case you decided to try a stealth ops mission to sneak in and take Osborn's machine to utilize it to cure the city." Cho replied.

"That's not going to happen. Osborn will have his machine and its location heavily guarded 24/7. There's little chance in a stealth mission. I'm not sure even if Natasha could pull it off. With the borough firmly guarded and patrolled, stealth is practically an impossibility." Director Fury said.

"A realistic description…but an assault seems suicidal as well." Doctor Conners said.

"We are not doing some half-ass frontal assault either, we'd be mowed down like grass. Once we have the capability, we'll systematically take out key groups and positions throughout the borough." Director Fury replied.

"Good to know, sir." Doctor Conners replied.

"Alright, get back to work you two." Director Fury said.

 _The two scientists nodded in affirmation. Director Fury left them to their devices to continue their work, hoping they'd have more success in the days to come. He headed to his office. He sat down in his chair and pulled the report from White Tiger out of one his desk's drawers. He had briefly skimmed it the day she made it, he had to go over weapon reports, medical supplies, food and drink storages, and field reports from his agents and the outposts beyond the Triskelion. He remembered a few disturbing pieces of new reported by the young heroine._

'I really hope it isn't as bad as I think it is.' Director Fury thought in his mind.

 _He opened the report, his eyes scanning the details of the report, every word playing in his mind. His one good eye opened at shock at the details of the latest change the former Peter Parker had undergone. Fury growled as he tried not to slam his fist onto the table, rip up the report, or anything destructive._

'Damn it…damn you, Osborn.' Director Fury snarled in his mind.

 _One of his best agents had now become a psychopath, an insane henchman for Osborn. Part of him wanted to laugh that Goblin-Spidey was calling himself the law now…but it just perverted everything the true Spider-Man believed in. With the 'Sheriff' roaming the streets at eh behest of Osborn, there was no telling what sick new rules were in play._

'I should've realized that the Goblin virus would change him into a monster. With Mrs. Ayala, Mr. Cage, Mr. Rand, and Mr. Alexander were perverted and twisted…they have good characters…but Spider-Man holds such a high purpose of himself…with him twisted by Osborn…there's no telling how mad he is.' Director Fury thought.

 _He put the report back in the drawer and leaned back in his chair. The man snarled as he clutched his aching forehead with both his hands._

'Our work is only working in minimal progression…we need something to change the game…but what?' Director Fury grunted in his mind, frustrated by everything that has happened the last several weeks.

 _His mind began running with different strategies, those he'd used in the past, current plots, and possible future ideas. He smashed his right fist onto his desk. The man hollered within his mind at the frustration of the Goblins' growing plague. They needed something to turn the odds in their favor or at the very least delay the Goblins' plan…maybe even confuse their enemies somehow._

'Osborn is an intelligent man…that intellect is still strong yet twisted.' Director Fury thought.

 _His eye then opened as did his mind in realization._

'I don't believe this…this is the way?...God help me…and hope I'm not wrong about this…' Director Fury gulped in his mind.

 _(Triskelion Armory)_

 _Director Fury put on his personal lightweight yet strong armor. His militarized belt was quickly loaded up with packs of ammo of concentrated horse tranquilizer, several pistols, and knives coated with the tranquilizer. A group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents ran into the room._

"Sir! We heard you were gearing up for a mission! Where is your backup?" An agent said.

"I'm going in alone; I can't have anyone tagging along." Director Fury said, putting on his trench coat.

"But sir, there are millions of those things in the borough." Another agent said.

"Those things are civilians that have been perverted by Osborn's personal Mr. Hyde. It's time I started pulling my weight in this fight." Director Fury replied.

"But how? You won't even get close to the head of the Goblin army. I don't see how there's any reason or possibility to get to them at this moment." Another agent said.

 _Director Fury turned to look at the agents._

"I'm the goddamn Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., that's all the goddamn reason I need! If the Goblins think they won't see me in the good fight…those goddamn motherfuckers have another thing coming!" Director Fury stated, loud and proud.

 **To be continued…**


	38. Chapter 37

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: Hope you like this even more. Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Hope you like it.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 37: Man on a Mission**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Central Park, a few hours later)_

 _Director Fury grunted as he took a quick break as he stopped to catch his breath. He had left White Tiger in command of the base while he was gone and Phil Coulson was still with Aunt May on vacation. He had gone solo to see if he could locate anything of use against the giant Goblin force. He needed someone with strong leadership capability, a fierce determination to take down the Goblins, and an unyielding will to take back their home. White Tiger fit those requirements easily. He is currently trying to make it to Goblin base, hoping to find their machine or better yet destroy it._

'Ok Fury, take a quick breath and get back to it. Can't just sit on your ass forever…and…go!' Director Fury grunted in his mind then raced off towards his mission location.

'Osborn set up his machine on the Empire State Building, just have to get there and detonate it.' Director Fury grunted in his mind.

 _He rushed through the city streets for several minutes, dodging Goblins as he went. Despite being armed to the teeth, he knew that if he engaged out in the open reinforcements would arrive and he'd be overrun. He needed to carefully and systematically reach the building. He quickly made his way around a corner, peeking around to see two Goblins guarding the front._

'Hmph, arrogant as ever, believing you don't need actual protection to safeguard the source of your power. Pathetic Osborn.' Director Fury scoffed in his mind.

 _He silently moved behind them and quickly pulled out his knives. The man swiftly scratched them with the tranquilizer laced blades. They groaned and yawned immediately. Despite having great endurance, the concentrated horse tranquilizer would knock them out within a short time. Fury quickly hurried inside. There are no guards in the main lobby._

'Hmm, this isn't right…Osborn's crazy not stupid…' Director Fury grunted.

 _He slowly moved through the room but he suddenly stopped. The man looked down and saw a trip wire. Quickly his sharp eye studied the room as he moved over several trip wires as he made it to the stair, sensing the elevator had a guard or was a trap. He ran up several flights of stairs._

'I can't believe this…I'm doing exactly what Mr. Parker would do in this situation…not following protocol…I suppose desperate time calls for desperate measures…wonderful.' Director Fury grumbled in his mind.

 _He quickly stopped as a large figure jumped down to where he was at on the stairs. A Goblin lunged down towards him, his fist missing him by a few stairs as Fury dodged the attack. Director Fury growled in annoyance as the Goblin cackled. The brute hissed as he lunged forward, his huge right hand swiftly swiping forward. The spy jumped over the attack, but quickly slashed his right knife up his foe's arm. The Goblin snarled in pain, his left hand quickly clutching his bloodied arm. He groaned in a groggy daze and an annoyed hiss as the tranquilizer took effect. With the long cut the drug took effect much more quickly because of the excess of the greater area of effect._

"Not even close you ugly son of a bitch." Director Fury grunted, sheathing his knife.

 _He continued to hurry up the stairs, eyes open for any other sneak attacks. However, there weren't any for a few flights. But no long after that, a conversation from a hallway. The man hid behind the door to the hallway, carefully listening in on the chatter on the off chance that it could contain valuable information._

"Erraaggh! When is the area supposed to be finished?! It's been weeks since it was promised it would be created!" One of the voices shrieked, annoyance thick within his hissing voice.

"Not to long I think. With the amount of workers on the case, it should be done within a week or so. So don't go bellyaching all the time!" A second voice barked, quickly pushing back the first's hissing.

 _Director Fury moved up the stairs, his motion quiet enough to not alert the two guards. He rushes up the stairs where unintentionally runs into two Goblin guards._

"Well, well, well looky at what we have 'ere!" One of the Goblins cackled, murderous eyes on Fury.

"Yeah, let's bring his good eye as a trophy to the boss! Heh haha!" The second laughed, a sadistic, wicked grin spread across his grotesque face.

 _Director Fury quickly pulled out dual pistols like a western gunslinger._

"Not likely motherfucker!" Director Fury grunted.

 _He fired off a few shots. The Goblins snarled as they leapt out of the way. Fury grunted as he ducked under the sudden swipe of one of the Goblins who landed behind them. He leapt up and fired off a shot from his right pistol, quickly pegging the Goblin's shoulder. However, the Goblin growled as he rushed forward with the other Goblin following behind him._

'Damn it.' Director Fury grunted in his mind.

 _He lunged forward, his right foot kicking out. The two Goblins stared in complete shock at the spy's sudden attack. The man's foot connected with the first Goblin's face. The impact sent him tumbling back and grunting in pain. The second Goblin was knocked back instantly and skidding down the stairs. Director Fury quickly fired off a few shots on them with all of them hitting their marks._

"Sleep tight…and don't wake up anytime soon…assholes." Director Fury grunted then began running back up the stairs.

 _After a long trek up the rest of the building he finally made it to the level the building had been set on. Director Fury took a quick breath, resting after the long run and fights he'd been through to make it to this point._

'Ok you Osborn, you no good son of a bitch, let's see what happens when I take away your favorite toy.' Director Fury grunted in hid mind as he hurried to the weapon.

 _He slowly made his way to the weapon, carefully keeping out of view of the three guards with blasters in hand around the machine. Director Fury one good eye narrowed in concentration. Swiftly he rolled into view of the Goblins who quickly turned to see him. However, the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. fired off several rounds from his dual pistols. The guards quickly dropped as each round hit their marks. Director Fury grunted as he stood up and approached the machine, his eye studying it. He put away his guns and moved to turn off the machine._

"What?!" Fury grunted in shock as his hand went through the machine, which went on a fritz.

 _The machine disappeared. He looked back to see a small machine with a projecting light suddenly go off, revealing the machine was a hologram._

"Ah hell naw!" Director Fury grunted.

"That's right! Hahaha!" A familiar voice laughed.

 _Director Fury turned around to see a swirling, electrified net flying at him. It quickly wrapped the man up in its coils and instantly zapped him, the man growled in pain then dropped to his knees. He grunted as he looked up to see the Green Goblin on a glider, an arrogant grin spread across his face._

"Osborn…when I get out of this damn thing…your ugly green hide is mine! You hear that?!" Director Fury snarled.

"So amusing and admirable, Director Fury: A man on a mission. It's so sad I moved my machine to Osborn Tower. It's just so sad no one will be able to get to it, thanks for falling into my trap." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"Damn you, Osborn. S.H.I.E.L.D. will stop you. The Academy will stop you." Director Fury hissed.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about the Academy, not when I have my own special agent." The Green Goblin scoffed.

 _There was a tapping on his shoulder. Director Fury grunted as he turned and gasped at the sight of what he saw, just like the Academy students said: Goblin-Spidey waving at him._

"Hi." Goblin-Spidey said then quickly punched him.

 _Director Fury grunted in pain as he hit the ground, the man slowly blacking out, but not before a quick message from his attacker._

"You got knocked the fuck out!" Goblin-Spidey called out directly in Fury's face.

 **To be continued…**


	39. Chapter 38

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: He tried. You'll see what happens with Fury.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha, nice. Well it was originally at the Empire State Building, so he thought he should check if was still there.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 38: Right at Home**

 _(Unknown location)_

 _Director Fury slowly wakes up, groaning in pain._

"Uhhh…unh…huh? Ah hell…" Director Fury groaned as he regained consciousness, then grunted at what had helped woken him up.

 _(You've Got a Friend in Me by Randy Newman plays)_

 _He tried to facepalm himself, but he suddenly found out his arms were bound. He gasped and growled as he realized he was tied to a table while he struggled to get free._

"Goddamn it." Director Fury groaned in pain and annoyance.

"You've got a friend in me! You've got a friend in me!" A familiar, sickening voice sang.

'Ohhh nnooo…' Director Fury groaned in his mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey walked into the room singing the song, his voice singing the song sounded like a mix between the hissing of a feral cat and the squeaking hiss of a bat. The awful noise was mixing horribly with the song._

'God…fucking…damn….it…' Director Fury groaned in his mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey danced and sang along to the song like a madman. Fury's one eye rolled into the back of his head in bitter annoyance and frustrating pain. Goblin-Spidey pushed a volume button on the radio playing the music, lowering it a few clicks._

"Director Fury, so wonderful to see you up ad about…well…you know. Heh heh heh." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _Director Fury was silent, not even acknowledging the twisted version of one of his best agents. Goblin-Spidey raised a scaly eyebrow in curiosity. He grinned wide, his serrated shark-like teeth open for anyone to see._

 **(I've got just the trick, heh heh.)**

 _He pulled out a feather and began tickling Director Fury, but the man showed no acknowledgement or notice of the action._

 **(Damn…I thought that would work…)**

 _Golbin-Spidey began singing loudly in Fury's left ear, and the man's one good eye opened it shock. He growled in annoyance._

"What the hell is this, Parker?!" Director Fury growled in pain.

"YYYEEESSS! Hahaha!" Goblin-Spidey cackled in triumph.

"What…the hell…is this?!" Director Fury hissed.

"Your torture session." Goblin-Spidey replied.

'...Really?!' Director Fury screeched in his mind, his good eye instantly changed to have a blank expression.

"Hahaha! The look on your face is priceless!" Goblin-Spidey laughed, patting the man's left side of his face.

 _Director Fury had been through various kinds of torture and had been trained to withstand it…but they never prepared him for…something…like this._

"So Nick, who have you left in charge while you went on guys' night out?" Goblin-Spidey asked, his posture and voice nonchalant.

 _Director Fury didn't reply, choosing not to give away his organization's tactical position._

"Tell me, Nick! Who is it?! Tell me! Please?! Pretty please, with a cherry on top!" Goblin-Spidey cackled in a mock begging tone, a wide grin across his face.

'Really?' Director Fury scoffed in his mind.

 _The man was silent, not even looking at his torturer._

 **(Ohhhh come oooonnnnn!)**

 _Goblin Spidey grinned as he picked up the radio and brought it over to the man. He raised the volume on it, the song playing even louder. Nick Fury's one good eye twitched in annoyance. The song pounded in his ears, Fury tried to make a sound to not give any signs that what was going on is getting to him. However, he was getting progressively annoyed and frustrated by the song._

'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!' Director Fury growled in his mind, his face slowly revealing his boiling anger.

 _He could handle physical pain, hell he wished this torture session would be physical torture…but no…Goblin-Spidey did something his former self did on a whole new level: annoy the living hell out of the man._

"I have all the time in the world, Nicky boy. Oh wait! Hold on! Hahaha!" Goblin-Spidey laughed as he suddenly rushed off.

 _Director Fury grunted in confusion and several minutes later Goblin-Spidey came back into the room and sat down with a huge bag of popcorn._

'SERIOUSLY?!' Director Fury bellowed in his mind.

"Heh heh heh, you don't mind if I stay and watch the show do you?" Goblin-Spidey laughed, a sadistic, amused grin spreading across his face.

'Just…fucking…great…I'm his goddamn entertainment!' Director Fury groaned in annoyance within his mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey hungrily scarfed down the popcorn, eyes keenly watching the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. struggle with this most irritating and unusual form of torture. He wanted to bash his head against a wall hard and repeatedly, without holding back any force at all. The song was playing over and over and over and over again. Director Fury's one good eye kept twitching in terrible irritation and annoyance. He was a no nonsense guy, preferring no jokes and fooling around. He showed little to no emotion…or than those linked with anger. He wanted to roar and bellow to shut the damn thing off, but he couldn't give him what he wanted. Instead he struggled against the bonds holding him down, doing his best to fight back against his captor._

"Oooohh! What fun! Keep struggling! Keep struggling! Hahaha!" Goblin-Spidey giggled in sadistic glee then raised the volume on the radio.

 _Director Fury grunted as he struggled against the bonds, but he couldn't break them. He hollered and squalled as he tried to get out of the links binding him._

"Good show! Good show! But those bonds are made of iron, Nicky. You're not breaking out of those." Goblin-Spidey laughed, clapping in mockery as he reveled in Fury' frustration.

"What…the hell…do you want?" Director Fury groaned.

"I'm glad you finally asked, Director." A familiar, chuckling voice said.

 _Director Fury and Goblin-Spidey turned to see the Green Goblin suddenly standing in the room._

"We wanted to see if you were worthy of putting up a big enough struggle to determine if you could be a part of the Goblin Games." The Green Goblin chuckled.

"The what?" Director Fury grunted.

 _The two Goblins grinned widely then began laughing in sadistic, terrible glee._

 **To be continued…**


	40. Chapter 39

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Haha, you'll see.**

 **Man285: In a sadistic way, yes.**

 **Death Fury: True.**

 **Chapter 39: Goblin Games**

 _(Unknown location, a few days later)_

 _Director Fury grunted as he was pushed onto gravel ground. He groaned as he rolled on the ground. He'd had little to drink and eat the past few days since he'd been captured. His eyes growled as the sunlight blared against his face. The rays of the burning sun blazed in his face. Suddenly, the roar of several squalling voices._

'Goddamn it…' Director Fury groaned in realization of his predicament.

 _He looked around him as he stood up. A huge mass of Goblins stood and cheered in the uncompleted construction areas. He looked around and saw several guards spread out around the area, blasters in their hands. In the air, several squads of Goblins on gliders were positioned as sentries. Several feet away he saw a pile of crowbars, mallets, hammers, etc. Above the other horrific hollering voices Fury heard two distinct cackles. He looked up to see the Green Goblin and Hobgoblin standing at the very top of a high construct, the sun at their backs. Their faces spread wide with sadistic, cruel grins._

"Son of a bitch…great…" Director Fury groaned under his breath.

"Today my people! We will have our great entertainment! We have our prize fighter facing off against the leader of our enemy!" The Green Goblin called out, hands out to either side and voice echoing through the site.

 _The horde roared in excitement in response, vile glee overcoming them at the thought of a beautiful, savage slaughter was about to begin. The sound of a microphone screeching was heard. Fury looked up to see the device in Hobgoblin's right hand, the device held up to his face._

"In this corner at a mere, pathetic whoever the fuck cares: One-Eye the Obsolete!" Hobgoblin called out, his free hand extending to Fury.

 _The crowd booed the man, spit flying from their snarling, rabid mouths. Hobgoblin chuckled as footsteps were heard._

"And in this corner, our prize fighter, at 250 pounds, standing six foot three: The Master of Malice, the Agent of Atrocity, the Visionary of Violence, SPIDEY THE SAVAGE!" Hobgoblin squalled in praise.

'God…fucking…damn…it.' Director Fury hissed in his mind at his luck.

 _The crowd roared with in even greater glee, the notion that their foe would be facing their most brutal brawler. Suddenly there is a whoosh heard. A figure leapt in the air, but the sun blotted it out. Then it landed on the gravel, creating a crack and sending gravel flying. Fury grunted as his covered his face with his hands. He looked up and his one eyes widened then narrowed at the sight: Goblin-Spidey stood before him, his tattered mask clinging to his grotesque face, his costume still in tatters, but now he is wearing an armored suit similar to the Green Goblin's. He has a steel breastplate, pauldrons, and a fauld in the form of a chainmail kilt._

"Prepare to suffer, One-Eye the Obsolete! I will beat you like a drum! I will hang you out like laundry!" Goblin-Spidey proclaimed, pointing at his opponent.

 _Director Fury's one good eye glared in annoyance and irritation._

"And now! Without any further-" Hobgoblin started to say over the microphone.

 _Goblin-Spidey leapt up and took the microphone from him, Hobgoblin's eyes widening in surprise. He then landed on the ground, the microphone up to his mouth._

"I am the master mechanic! The Alpha and Omega! I will put a hurting on you boy! I'm gonna tear you up into little shreds! And I'm gonna take those little shreds and tears them up into little shreds!" Goblin-Spidey hollered into the microphone, spit flying from his mouth.

 _He then threw the microphone up as he began his next ranting, Hobgoblin catching it._

"I will make your mother cry! I will make your aunt Edna from Withershootprosperbarnaby cry!" Goblin-Spidey squalled, fists raised in the air and spit flying from his grotesque mouth.

 _He then rushed forward, stopping just in front of Director Fury._

"AAARRREE YYYOOUUU RRREEAADDYY FFOORR PPPAAIINNN OONNNEEE-EEYYEE?!" Goblin-Spidey roared in Fury's face with his eyes closed and spit firing out from his mouth.

 _His mouth then closed and eyes opened, his gaze fierce and directed at Fury as the man kept his one good eye closed while he had hollered and spit._

"You think that's intimidating? I don't fear any man of walking, kid. Fight against the Goblin virus and-" Director Fury started to say, but then was instantly cut off as Goblin-Spidey punched him in his chest.

 _Director Fury went flying back and hit a wall with a thud. He shook off the hit then glared up at his charging opponent. Goblin-Spidey made a lunge for him, both arms racing forward. However, Fury leapt over him at the last moment. Goblin-Spidey looked up, eyes popping open wide in surprise. He turned and saw Fury landed a few feet behind him. He grunted as he rushed at him, swinging his left fist at him. Fury dodged again, leaping over him with ease. Goblin-Spidey growled as he lunged at Fury, who had landed beside the tools. Director Fury picked up a crowbar. Director Fury swung the metal rod, hitting Goblin-Spidey in the face, the brawler's head thrown back in a twist of pain. Swiftly he jabbed down with his makeshift weapon, hitting his opponent's foot. Goblin-Spidey grabbed his foot and jumped on his other foot, grimacing in pain._

'Why am I able to hit him so easily? Grah, it doesn't matter. Just gotta keep it up before he maims me.' Director Fury grunted in his mind.

 _Director Fury grunted as he swiftly swung back and forth, the metal rod hitting the brawler's face repeatedly again and again. Goblin-Spidey grunted as he stumbled back then shook his head. His eyes narrowed in irritation then he rushed forward. He growled as he swung down with his fist and literally bent the rod to make it look like a U. Fury's one eye opened wide with shock._

"Ah hell." Director Fury grunted.

 _His foe chuckled in triumph. Goblin-Spidey let out a squall that sound like a mix of idiotic gibberish as he raised his fists and slammed them down. Fury dodged to the side and then he quickly grabbed both ends of the bent bar. He shouted as he ran forward, swatting his foe's head again and again. Goblin-Spidey hit the ground with a thud._

"This…this is unprecedented. But wait!" Hobgoblin gasped over the microphone.

 _Goblin-Spidey's eyes suddenly opened violently, his eyes changing to a bloodshot sickly light red. Goblin-Spidey's talons on his hands and feet suddenly extended and sharpened._

"Ohhh yyyesss. It looks like he's gone berserk on us folks! This is it!" Hobgoblin chuckled, the Goblin brawler standing up and his armor suddenly flung off from the building muscles and veins appearing in the visible parts of his sickly green body.

 _Fury's eyes opened wide with shock._

"WWWWWAAAAAHHHHH! WWWWOOOOOHHHHH!" Goblin-Spidey squalled to the heavens, spit flying from his rabid mouth.

 _Director Fury's eye suddenly filled with shock and confusion. Goblin-Spidey slammed his hands and feet onto the ground repeatedly then walked around on his feet in erratic motions, hooting and whooping like a mad ape. He suddenly turned to Fury's, his bloodshot eyes locked on the man. Director Fury dropped the bent bar and made a break for the other tools at the side. Goblin-Spidey leapt forward and landed in front of his foe. He moved forward, swiping his right talons then his left hand, then his right then left, right, left, right, left, and right again. He slammed down with both fists, Fury barely dodging out of the way. The man gasped and panted, sweat pouring down his face. Goblin-Spidey swiftly stood up and slashed down with both hands. Fury saw the bar on the ground. Goblin-Spidey grunted as he thrust his left hand forward, but Fury picked up the bar and trapped the hand in it. He twisted it to the left with all his might and his opponent groaned in pain. But the brawler grunted as he slashed with his right hand, the talons leaving four red marks across Fury's left cheek. The man grunted in pain as he landed a few feet away. Fury grunted as he rushed for the tools while his foe tried to pry his hand from its prison. He grabbed a long mallet and turned to see his foe free his hand then rush at him, his grotesque face even more hideous as it twisted with rage. Director Fury bellowed as he lunged forward, swiping the mallet again and again, the hammer end slamming into Goblin-Spidey's face. His foe began to fall, but not before a kick to the torso. Director Fury folded in two, the breath instantly gone from his lungs and his rib cage shaking with pain. But then the Goblin brawler fell to the ground._

"This…is…unbelievable…but not entirely in vain…still...it is not as we hoped…perhaps next time…he shall fall more easily." Hobgoblin gasped and growled, disappointed with how the match turned out.

 _Before Fury fell into unconsciousness, he saw the hideous, hatred masked faces of the Goblin horde around him. Then he fell into a deep and troubled sleep, falling out of consciousness from the wounds he had gained._

 **To be continued…**


	41. Chapter 40

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: It wasn't pretty.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: He did go batshit crazy.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 40: New Leadership**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, a few days later)_

 _White Tiger sat in Director Fury's office. Position as leader of S.H.I.E.L.D had been difficult, but the feline fighter is nothing if not a natural born leader. Her fierce attitude had served the organization well, but the odds they are up against didn't favor the group. The Goblin horde is still alive and active, while Director Fury hadn't returned. They feared they knew the reason. White Tiger had called together a meeting for everyone. The young woman stood on a platform above everyone else. Despite her great emotional stress and turmoil, everyone could see the flames in her eyes._

"Everyone, I fear that Director Fury has been the Goblins…as we all do." White Tiger said.

"How can we be sure of that? The Green Goblin surely would've announced to us that he would have revealed his captive?" One of the agents said.

"I admit that seems like the move he would make…but I feel like that wouldn't be the case…we've learned that he has maneuvered several of his henchmen to an unknown location for an unknown reason. I think this maybe where they have taken Director Fury." White Tiger replied.

 _The agents began murmuring to one another, including the other students of the Academy. They've followed Director Fury and Spider-Man through many times, but White Tiger's entrance was new, especially during a time like this. They've faced many terrible times, but they needed a strong leader._

"Enough! Muttering amongst ourselves will not solve anything! We have to be be strong and assertive! We can't act erratically! If we do, we will lose to our enemies." White Tiger said.

 _Everyone's attention turned to her. White Tiger's passionate and fiery words filled the room. The crowd could feel her intensity. They've seen her in combat, her style is fierce and swift. She would overpower her opponents quickly, using her aggressive strength and speed to overcome them. Her style of leadership was that of a willful commander, leading by commanding respect and authority through their strength of spirit and presence._

"We will not achieve victory by laying around on our asses! We need to show this enemy we will not back down! They will only continue to grow in power while we don't reveal that we will not be beaten without a fight!" White Tiger bellowed, her voice filled with passion and authority.

 _The crowd nodded in understanding and approval, confident smiles spreading across their faces._

"We cannot give in! Let us show the Goblins the strength of S.H.I.E.L.D.!" White Tiger cried out, throwing a fist in the air.

 _The agents cried out in agreement, realizing despite the possible loss of Director Fury didn't mean they were defeated. White Tiger's words swayed the group, her words passionate by her will. The crowd dispersed, moving out to their roles. White Tiger jumped off the platform and landed gracefully on the floor. The Academy students walked up to their leader, impressed smiles across their faces._

"That was truly passionate my friend, you do embody the fierce form of the tiger. Your natural strength proves your ability as a noble leader." Iron Fist said.

"Thanks, Danny. I won't let the disadvantage of our lack of knowledge involving Director Fury's whereabouts deter us. We need to keep going to fight our enemies. However, we can't be passive forever." White Tiger replied, the same fierce determination still in her eyes and voice.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"What now boss?" Power Man asked.

"We do what we've been doing: continuing supplies to our outposts, keep communications up, have our spies studying all the Goblin movements, have our scientists working on the antivirus to do widespread damage to the Goblin horde…but now something else: we use guerilla tactics to attack known guard posts to weaken their holdings." White Tiger answered.

"Daring, I like the sound of it." Power Man chuckled, a grin spreading across his face.

"Swift and precise attacks, but not too long. We can't be stupid. Using hit and run moves, we have to make our attacks damaging yet short enough to keep them from adapting." White Tiger added, clearing explaining her idea.

"I like the idea, but how are we going to do that with so many of them in so many spots?" Dagger asked.

"Deception, as is the way of war." White Tiger answered.

"Sun Tzu?" Iron Fist gasped.

"Tricking our opponents into situations that put them at a disadvantage where their superior numbers are made worthless." White Tiger replied, possible plans already running through her mind.

 _The others' minds then began contemplating what their leader thought could be used to their advantage._

"The Goblins have us extremely outnumbered and outgunned, with advanced weaponry and an ever present threat both in our city and in our minds. Defeating such a force will not be easy, now that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D is MIA. Despite your passionate words, I can still sense the uneasy feeling of our overwhelming opposition weighing on the organization's minds and hearts." Iron Fist said.

 _White Tiger grumbled under her breath. Despite their hesitation being understandable since their situation is dire with seemingly little to no hope of victory it still irritated her. The others could see this, unsure of why her anger has overcome her. But they didn't know what happened when White Tiger came face to face with Goblin-Spidey._

'That scumbag is throwing me off my game. I can't let his poisonous words ruin my plans to bring down the Goblin horde. I won't let his even more annoying demeanor distract me…for once I find him…I'm gonna rip him a new one.' White Tiger grunted in her mind, her memories of the fight coming back to her.

 _Well she actually didn't consider it much of a fight since she was running. But their next encounter would be different: with her claws around his throat._

 **To be continued…**


	42. Chapter 41

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: She did her best and plans to continue to do so.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: That's a great part about her.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Hell hath no fury, damn straight. That's one thing people should know: you don't disrespect women.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 41: Confusion and Oddity**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, a week later)_

 _White Tiger is talking with squad leaders of guerilla troops she had formed over the past few days. Certain S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers and others were members of the Academy, those qualified to run and enact swift yet serious attacks on the Goblin's fortitudes. Several raiding parties over the past few days have hit vital tactical locations the Goblins need to have a strong hold on the blockade keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. from launching a large assault directly from its base in New York City._

"Raid reports. Now." White Tiger said.

"My group's attack was quick and efficient, instantly we routed out the Goblin skeleton crew there within a few minutes. They ran like hell for home." Power Man said.

"Same here. Though they should've ran when we showed up, heh heh." Nova chuckled, a satisfied grin on his face.

 _White Tiger's eyes narrowed in annoyance, growling under her breath. Nova gulped nervously._

"Don't be stupid, Nova. He thinks we're no threat to him. That's why there aren't that many defenses and henchmen near the Academy. With these attacks he might try to send a retaliation force…that's if he sees us as anymore of a threat." White Tiger said, dismissing her teammate's excitement.

 _Nova grumbled to himself, but not within audible range of White Tiger._

"But with such arrogance comes a great weakness on his part. With our 'position' as things below his radar of threats, we can possibly cause as much havoc as possible. But we cannot make the same mistake as him when it comes to our enemy, we cannot believe that he won't respond in force." White Tiger said.

 _The squad leaders nodded in understanding._

"Keep them random and outstretched, but close enough incase any of the groups needs reinforcements. We can't let the Goblins to gain a foothold while we are fighting them." White Tiger said.

"Why random? Wouldn't it be better to strike a positions where they have certain concentrated supplies or crucial defenses?" One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers asked.

"The Goblin will be expecting that, he'll have more guards and stronger holds on those locations. Attacking with seemingly no plan will cause confusion. Even though the Goblin is crazy, he's still intelligent…which means he won't be foolish in defensive strategy." White Tiger answered.

 _The troopers nodded then walked off to rejoin their squads. Power Man and Nova didn't leave._

"More of a chaotic approach, Tiger?" Power Man asked.

"Yeah, I expected more organized yet guns blazing style." Nova added.

"I'm trying to throw him off. While I'm unsure if he's aware that I'm the commander, but that's a risk I can't take. Using odd tactics against our enemy should throw off his own strategy." White Tiger explained.

"I see." Power Man chuckled.

"What?" The feline heroine replied confused.

"You're using strategies our usual leader enacts." Power Man explained.

"Director Fury? He wouldn't use this kind of plan." White Tiger replied.

"No, I mean our other leader." The young hero clarified.

 _White Tiger was silent; she wasn't sure how to respond. Power Man sighed and crossed his arms, trying to piece together what he was going to say next._

"Ava…we know you-" Power Man started to say.

"Don't. Just…don't." White Tiger hissed angrily.

"Look girl…we know you're upset about Pete…and his…condition…but that's not only that." Power Man replied, his voice calms and hands up to show no signs of aggression towards her.

"He's my friend! Of course I'm pissed!" White Tiger snapped instantly.

"Ohhhh I think it's much more than that, kitty. I think you want to-" Nova started to say, his voice in a mocking tone.

 _But he instantly shut up once he saw Tiger open her right hand and extrude her claws, both her furious eyes targeted at him._

"Well it looks my work here is done! Unnhahh, Toodles!" Nova stated in panic then flew off after his last word was stammered.

 _White Tiger grumbled in annoyance, shaking her head scoffingly. She then walked back and sat in Director Fury's chair. She grabbed some reports and began looking over them. Power Man didn't budge; he wasn't done talking to her yet._

"Hey, come on now. You have to talk about this. You can't keep in bottled in." Power Man continued.

 _White Tiger stopped reading her notes and slowly put them down. The rest of her claws extruded. Then she began to slowly tap the desk with her claws repeatedly in a row. For the longest time she didn't even respond in any manner to what her friend had said. Power Man started to become nervous, he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Normally he isn't afraid of much…but he's seen White Tiger when she's pissed…but this was different from that…he wasn't sure what to expect. He began to open his mouth to say something, to try to calm the atmosphere of the room and the essence of their conversation. But then White Tiger looked up, both her glaring, blazing eyes directed at him. Power Man swallowed a huge gulp._

"Leave…Now." White Tiger simply said, but with each word had been filled with simmering anger threatening to explode at any moment.

"Right…of course." Power Man said, instantly getting the message.

 _He left with a bit of a stumble in his step, still nervous from the encounter. White Tiger walked to the door and shut it. She then walked back to the chair and sat down. But she didn't look at the paperwork or even said anything in any emotional manner. She could feel a tear going down her cheek. She then pulled out something. Her eyes gazed at the object, her vision slightly blurry with the tears._

'Goddamn you, Parker.' White Tiger whimpered in her mind, her eyes locked on the white flower she had 'received' weeks ago.

 **To be continued…**


	43. Chapter 42

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Sport21: Guerilla tactics have been used well before in the past. Emotions are complicated.**

 **GuestinyourStory: Interesting idea.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Utlimatrix bearer: Hahaha!**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: They're good friends.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 42: Specific Sabotage**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, a few weeks later)_

 _White Tiger stood on top of a building, her back to her strike team: Iron Fist, Dagger, Cloak, Iron Iron Spider, and Squirrel Girl. She is staring down at a heavily guarded station. Squirrel Girl raised her hand nervously. White Tiger turned her head slightly._

"What is it?" The feline heroine asked.

"Not to put down whatever you planned…but why here?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"This is one of their most fortified locations near our base." White Tiger answered.

"Ok…um…but I thought you said to be random yet decisive in our attacks? At least…that's what I heard in the grapevine." The young agent replied.

"We have and they've been whittling down the Goblin's presence here on the north side of the island. With the Goblin fortification here near our base, we need to keep it away from it and drive them out...perhaps catching a few of the smaller fish will bring out a big one." White Tiger said.

"Ok, you're the boss." Squirrel Girl said.

"Right, let's get to work." White Tiger said.

"Shouldn't I be back at the lab? Doctor Conners is a smart man, but we need every capable mind work on the mass production of the antivirus." Iron Spider asked.

"You're here for air support, Amadeus. Besides, you've been kept out of action for too long. You need to get your feet wet again, refresh your skills. You've been only using the suit to analyze the serum. You need to keep up your combat prowess." White Tiger said.

"*Sighs* Of course." Iron Spider mumbled.

"What was that?" White Tiger grunted, her voice dripping with annoyance.

"Nothing." Iron Spider gulped nervously.

"Good." The feline heroine scoffed.

 _White Tiger grumbled under her breath in annoyance. She motioned her hand forward, signaling the attack. He group rushed forward and Cloak teleported all but Iron Spider above the fortifications._

"Go! Destroy this fort!" White Tiger commanded.

"Keeyah!" Iron Fist shouted as he lunged forward, his right fist ablaze with mystic energy and thrusted it forward, destroying the blockade the Goblins had created.

 _The Goblins poured forward, their sickening cries filling the air as they rushed around the debris. White Tiger grunted as she rushed along the debris and lunged forward, claws scrapping one of the monsters' heads. Iron Fist shouted as he fiery fist slammed into another's torso, sending it flying back. Dagger stood on top of a stacked set of cars the Goblins had organized and is firing off light daggers, aiming for arms and legs. Cloak teleported around the area, dropping Goblins from various heights to knock them out when the hit the ground and directly into his allies' attacks._

"I've got five incoming." Iron Spider said, flying over the battle.

 _He raised his right hand and a missile cartridge popped out then fired fire missile. The weapons flew towards the Goblins, knocking them out as they slammed into their foreheads._

"Taken care of!" Iron Spider called out.

"Good job! Keep up the mayhem guys! Keep them scattered!" White Tiger called out.

"Banzai!" Squirrel Girl called out as she bounced onto the heads of Goblins.

 _She lunged around swiftly slamming onto the disgruntled Goblin forces, the weight of her attacks sending each Goblin she landed on to the ground with a thud. The young heroine laughed as each of her targets hit the ground with a thud. The Goblins growled and bellowed as they flooded over the remnants of their barricades. The young heroes grunted as they struggled against the oncoming Goblins._

"Cloak! We've done enough here! Get us out of here! Dagger! Iron Spider! Cover fire!" White Tiger commanded, ducking under a punch then swiftly jabbing with her right fist and sending the Goblin to his knees.

 _Iron Spider and Dagger quickly unleashed a barrage of missile and sonic blasts in a frenzy, driving back the Goblins. Cloak swiftly wrapped them all up in his robes as they gathered together then teleported them away to a building a few blocks away. The group gasped and panted, trying to reenergize themselves from the fight, except for White Tiger._

"Good job guys, we were able to destroy an important barricade for Osborn's positioning." White Tiger said.

"I hope so…it's been too long since I could walk the streets freely." Dagger said.

"Yeah, we've been hiding in our corner for too long." Cloak added.

"I agree, that's why we've been attacking their blockades and barricades like we have: to weaken their defenses." White Tiger explained.

 _Gradually S.H.I.E.L.D.'s forces had been whittling down the defenses of the Goblin army little by little and street by street._

"But we haven't taken down a specific, vital fortification of Goblin's before? Why here and now?" Cloak asked.

"Yeah, I'm curious to why we attacked this specific barricade. We've been rushing different blockades around here. Why here?" Dagger added.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar, cruel voice cackled from a distance.

 _Some of the group lost the color in their faces when they heard that sickening laugh and a roaring engine._

"You?...He?..." Dagger gasped.

 _White Tiger cracked her neck from side to side and flexed her claws._

"You knew he'd come? But why?" Dagger gasped.

"Are you sure about this, Tiger?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yes, this needs to be done." White Tiger answered, anger thick within her voice.

"What? What are you two talking about?" Cloak asked, his voice having a hint of fear.

 _They gasped as the sickening laughing and roaring got louder and closer with each heartbeat, but White Tiger just growled in anger._

"What is this, Tiger? Tell us!" Dagger said.

"Yeah, I'd like to know. I want to know if this is a part of your plan." Squirrel Girl added.

 _White Tiger stared at the familiar looking machine as it approached them. She turned to face her group and nodded._

"You attacked that barricade….to lure him?" Dagger gasped.

 _White Tiger nodded in confirmation._

"Scouts reported that they've seen him near this area, patrolling we've guessed." White Tiger explained.

"You did this for him? Why? To set a trap?" Squirrel Girl asked.

"It's time to face my demons." White Tiger explained, her claws flexing out before them.

"HAHAHAHA! Looky at what we have here!" A familiar looking voice chuckled.

 _They all turned to see Goblin-Spidey in the machine he was in when he first faced off with Tiger and the others._

"Go guys. This is between me and him." White Tiger commanded.

"Tiger…he…" Squirrel Girl gasped.

"GO! NOW!" White Tiger bellowed, turning to them.

 _They nodded and Cloak swiftly teleported them away. White Tiger turned back to Goblin-Spidey._

"Ready for the next round?" Golbin-Spidey chuckled.

"Always. RAH!" White Tiger grunted as she flexed out her claws as she threw them out to either side of her then lunged forward as she bellowed.

 **To be continued…**


	44. Chapter 43

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **latinoheat151: Things have become difficult for them. Thanks, I'm glad you like them, I hope what's to come in this and the others intrigues you.**

 **GuestinyourStory: Really? Huh.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: You'll see how things go.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Good eye.**

 **Death Fury: Haha.**

 **Man285: Indeed.**

 **Chapter 43: Dance with the Devil**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, a few moments later)_

 _White Tiger growled as she flew at Goblin-Spidey, her claws out front first. Goblin-Spidey grinned smugly as he fired sickly green webbing at her. The feline heroine slashed her claws in and 'x', cutting apart the webbing instantly. Goblin-Spidey laughed as he leapt away, White Tiger missing him by an inch. She looked up to see her target standing on the side of a wall, waving mockingly at her._

"You little…" White Tiger hissed.

 _Goblin-Spidey leapt towards her, somersaulting in the air then landed behind her._

"Come on darling, we can be friendly." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, whispering in Tiger's ears.

"Never you monster. I won't stop until I get Peter back." White Tiger growled.

"MmmmMM! Hell of a latina fire chica." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, then threw his hand forward behind her.

 _White Tiger began to boil with rage, her eyes twitching furiously when she felt him spank her._

"You…YOU SMUG MASHOCISTIC BASTARD!" White Tiger roared with fury as she turned around swiftly, throwing her right claws forward.

"AAAIIIGGHHH!" Goblin-Spidey cried out in pain, unable to react to his spidey sense in time, the claws cutting up his jaw to the top of his right cheek.

 _Goblin-Spidey groaned in pain, his hand clutching his bleeding face as he took several steps back. The green blood dripped between his fingers, he could feel the five slashed open cuts on his face. Despite the pain, he grinned._

"Oooh feisty, heh ha!" Goblin-Spidey chuckled yet with pain in his voice.

 _White Tiger hissed as she raced forward, slashing her claws at her foe. Goblin-Spidey leapt out of the way, his face still bleeding from his scars._

 **(Gahh! This hurts!)**

 _He landed a few yards away from his attacker._

"You'll heal." White Tiger grunted, annoyed with her foe's pained groans.

"So you like it rough huh?" Goblin-Spidey chuckled, spitting out blood.

 _White Tiger's eyes narrowed angrily._

"Ooh, tough crowd." Goblin-Spidey scoffed.

 _White Tiger grunted as she rushed forward, claws ready. Golbin-Spidey grinned. Tigre lunged, slashing with her claws but her foe back flipped over the attack then flipped over the slash from her left claws. She jabbed with her right fist then followed up with a left haymaker, but Goblin-Spidey flipped around the attacks. White Tiger growled as she leapt forward, slashing with her claws._

"This slick dynamite! She's coming for me! Wants to fight!" Goblin-Spidey sang as he sidestepped the slashes then slid back and moonwalked backwards and saluted White Tiger mockingly.

 _White Tiger's right eye twitched angrily. Then grunted as she lunged forward, but Goblin-Spidey fired a piece of webbing which sent her flying back and sticking to a car. White Tiger struggled against the webbing._

"Hahaha! I win!" Goblin-Spidey laughed triumphantly then began walking away.

 _White Tiger's eyes blazed with fury at that. She roared as she suddenly tore her way through the webbing. Goblin-Spidey turned around to see her panting and growling._

"Back for more chica?" Goblin-Spidey grunted.

 _White Tiger growled angrily, her fists clenching._

"Well Jim, White Tiger didn't score very high in that round." Goblin-Spidey said, his voice mimicking a sports broadcaster.

 _He looked down and saw a manhole cover. He slammed his foot down and the cover flew up then he caught it in his right hand._

"Let's see if Spidey can top her in the discus throw!" Goblin-Spidey said, continuing to use his broadcaster voice.

 _He spun around two times, holding the manhole cover out in his right hand then he slung the cover at her when he faced her again. White Tiger's eyes widened in surprise then leapt up, dodging the manhole cover. The manhole cover went straight through the car White Tiger was stuck to like a hot knife through butter than scrapped the road for several more yards before finally stopping._

"Hehehaahaha! Spidey takes the gold!" Goblin-Spidey proclaimed, throwing out his hands above him like a triumphant athlete.

 _White Tiger landed several feet away. She growled as she glared at her foe, who is slamming his fists on a truck. He growled as he smashing and crunching the truck together, literally forming it into a makeshift giant metal ball. He then lifted it over his head as he faced White Tiger._

"Hey! Who's up for dodge ball?!" Goblin-Spidey scoffed then threw the metal ball.

 _White Tiger grunted as she jumped out of the way. She grunted as she got back onto her feet, but found her right hand held by her foe. He had a disgusting, wide smile spread across his twisted face._

"Care to dance gorgeous?" He asked.

"Not on your life!" White Tiger hissed then slashed her claws.

 _He caught her other hand. White Tiger growled in anger as he soon began forcing her into a waltz. White Tiger struggled to free herself, but Goblin-Spidey had a solid grip. He continued to dance around with his 'partner'. White Tiger growled madly with anger and embarrassment. This was completely humiliating and it continued to boil and fuel her rage._

"Oh give it up snookums! You've lost! Why don't you join me?!" He scoffed at her attempt to break free.

 _Her eyes narrowed with hatred. Then swiftly dropped her down, still holding her. His disgusting fingers trailed from her neck to her chest. His tongue slithered out like a serpent as he drooled._

"I remember you looking fine in green." He chuckled, his voice hissing and laughing as his mad eyes trailed down her with his fingers.

 _White Tiger nearly threw up at the notion, so great was her disgust at that notion._

 **(Hehaha! What do you think boys and girls?! Am I winning her over? Heh heh.)**

"Go…to HELL!" White Tiger hissed then roared, slamming her right knee into his groin with her last word.

 _Goblin-Spidey's eyes widened in surprise and pain as he dropped to his knees, his hands instantly going to his groin. Tears rushed down his hideous face as the pain overwhelmed him. White Tiger growled as she gripped his throat with both her hands, the claws just barely drawing blood._

"I want Peter back!" White Tiger hissed.

"Really? Last time you saw him, you two weren't at very good odds." Goblin-Spidey scoffed, eyes locked with Tiger's.

 _He reached with the pointer finger on his right hand then tapped something on his left arm._

"I won't stop until the city and Peter are back to normal. Do you hear me you monster?! We will stop you!" White Tiger hissed, eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Oh sweetheart, I highly doubt it." Goblin-Spidey scoffed, grinning.

 _Suddenly White Tiger heard hooting and hollering, looking up to see several Goblins rushing along buildings._

"I'll be back for you later." White Tiger snarled then pulled back one hand and swung it forward.

 _Her fist connected sweetly with her foe's jaw, a distinct crack rang out. Goblin-Spidey spun around then landed on the ground with a thud, instantly unconscious. White Tiger growled angrily at him then the other Goblins then turned and retreated back to the Triskelion._

 **To be continued…**


	45. Chapter 44

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **GuestinyourStory: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks, I'll try my best.**

 **Latinoheat151: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Really?**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Hahaha! Glad someone did.**

 **Chapter 44: Blunt and Bored**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _White Tiger looked out some windows at the city. She could see smoke rising from various areas of the island, created by pointless destruction by the Goblins. Her fists clenched in anger at the perversion of the great city. Her blood boiled as the thoughts of this place being perverted and misshapen by the Goblin. She heard footsteps behind her and found Power Man and Iron Fist coming to stand on either side of her._

"It's a real mess. My home…just…in flames." Power Man said, despair in his voice.

"It is a terrible sight to witness something one loves to be made unclean by evil." Iron Fist said sagely.

 _White Tiger didn't say anything, she just crossed her arms as she looked out. There is an awkward silence for a bit of time._

"So…how did the fight with our green friend go?" Power Man asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." White Tiger grunted.

"Ava, we need to know." Power Man said.

"My friend, keeping this secret from us will not help us in our fight against the Goblins." Iron Fist said.

 _White Tiger sighed in defeat then proceeded to tell them everything, every gruesome and humiliating detail._

"Oh…I see…*Chuckles*" Power Man laughed.

"Indeed…this…*Chuckles*…is disturbing." Iron Fist laughed.

"Tell anyone about him spanking me or dancing me, and I'll castrate both of you." White Tiger growled, slashing the wall in front of them in complete emphasis of her threat.

 _Both of her friends stopped laughing instantly and instead gulped and sweated in fear. White Tiger grumbled angrily as she walked away._

 _(Tiger's (Fury's) office, several minutes later)_

 _White Tiger is looking through different reports about field attacks and missions of restocking supplies to and from different outposts. Under Tiger's command, S.H.I.E.L.D. had made several outposts across the northern edge of the island. They had taken strategic positions to guard and launch attacks. However, in the reports it stated there were fewer attacks by the Goblins._

"Are they ignoring us now?...Or is something else going on?" White Tiger grunted, perplexed by this revelation.

 _(Osborn Tower)_

 _The Green Goblin sat on a couch sipping what looks like a margarita with his left hand holding the glass and his right hand holding his chin and jaw._

"How long are we going to play this game? You've been my prisoner for weeks, and your precious S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't come to rescue you." The Green Goblin sighed, his tone bored.

 _Director Fury grunted scoffingly yet in pain, spitting out blood. He looked up from his position of kneeling and tied to a wall with rusty iron chains. His face and body is bloody and bruised._

"Screw you, asshole." Director Fury growled, pain thick within his voice.

"Oh please…let's not do this. I've grown bored…just tell me what is the plan…the fights haven't been going well for you lately." The Green Goblin said.

 _Director Fury had been in a few fights each week, each fight becoming more difficult for the man to handle as he wasn't given any chance to heal or prepare for the next battle. Director Fury has been beaten with no end in sight to it._

"I'm not telling you anything." Director Fury grunted.

"Please don't bore me more than I already am." The Green Goblin sighed.

"Go to hell, motherfucker." Director Fury snarled, spitting out blood.

 _The Green Goblin nodded to one of the two Goblins standing guard at either side of the chained man. His henchman nodded then punched the man in his chest. Director Fury let out a horrible fit of coughing._

"That was quite rude." The Green Goblin grunted.

"Pardon me." Director Fury scoffed.

"HAHAHAHA!" A hysterical voice cackled.

'Oh no.' Director Fury groaned in his mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey walked in, his insane laughter reaching new heights. Director Fury hadn't seen the hideous version of Spider-Man for a few days, and wasn't happy to see him again._

"Ahhh! Nicky! So good to see you again!" Goblin-Spidey chuckled, the same disgusting grin across his face.

 _Director Fury noticed a new feature on the Goblin's face, which made him grin._

"Who ruined your pretty looks?" Director Fury asked, a smirk on his face.

"You like it? I think it brings out the color of my eyes." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his serrated teeth giving a wicked smile.

 _The Green Goblin's eyes rolled in annoyance. Goblin-Spidey turned to his master, smiling widely._

"Ahh! My master!" Goblin-Spidey chuckled, bowing like a servant.

"Yes, indeed." The Green Goblin grunted in annoyance.

"Ahhh! What's wrong? Where's your laugh? I always thought of it as inspirational!" Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _The Green Goblin turned to Director Fury, ignoring his henchman. Goblin-Spidey giggled as he jumped onto the ceiling and crawled behind his leader._

"What the hell are you doing?" The Green Goblin grunted.

 _Goblin-Spidey used a finger from each hand and grabbed his master's mouth, widening and curving it to make a mock smile._

"Let's turn that frown upside down! Hahaha!" Goblin-Spidey laughed.

 _The Green Goblin bellowed like a mad bull as he swiftly got onto his feet and slapped Goblin-Spidey with the back of his hand, sending him tumbling across the ground._

"How dare you! Never touch me again, worm!" The Green Goblin growled, disgust in his voice.

"Ohhh! But I just wanna make you laugh! Hehaha!" Goblin-Spidey laughed, rubbing the sore part of his face.

'What's going on? It seems the character of their personalities are changing? But why?' Director Fury grunted in his mind, thick with confusion.

 _Goblin-Spidey laughed hysterically as the Green Goblin grunted as he went back to his prisoner._

"Tell me S.H.I.E.L.D.'s plan." The Green Goblin hissed, jagged teeth bared.

"Why bother worrying about them? We can just play around with them when they show up." Golbin-Spidey laughed.

 _The Green Goblin scratched his chin in contemplation then grinned. He let out fit of sinister laughter._

'Or not.' Director Fury gasped in his mind.

 _The Goblins squalled with maniacal laughter as disgusting ideas ran in through their minds of what to do with their enemies if they are caught._

 **To be continued…**


	46. Chapter 45

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Guestinyourstory: It wasn't really a joke; he was being rather serious. There was some humor, but he was being mostly serious.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: It depends on how you look at it. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Only time will tell.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 45: Meeting of Madness**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Osborn Tower, a few days later)_

 _The Green Goblin viewed the city from the balcony, his eyes studying the mayhem on the streets. His plan continued to develop, but something felt off to him. There was something missing, something till now he hadn't realized: he had become bored. Bashing S.H.I.E.L.D. into a corner and keeping the government from marching in the armed forces to take back the city had been fun…but something didn't feel right to him. He then heard a familiar sickening laughter. He groaned under his breath. He turned to see Goblin-Spidey hanging upside from the ceiling, holding onto a long webbing._

"Get down you fool." The Green Goblin hissed, turning to his underling.

Ahh, but I was just getting comfy." Goblin-Spidey groaned.

"Has the girl's attacks become any worse?" The Green Goblin asked.

"Why worry about her? She's just a little kitten playing with a ball of yarn." Goblin-Spidey laughed, scoffing at his leader's caution.

"Your face tells a different story." The Green Goblin hissed.

 _Goblin-Spidey growled under his breath, the memory of White Tiger scratching his face still fresh in his mind. One hand touched the healing scars, the touch still pained him._

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be raising hell." The Green Goblin hissed.

"Ohh but it's gotten so boring!" Goblin-Spidey groaned in annoyance and impatience.

"Oh? And what would you prefer?" The Green Goblin grunted.

"Something fun! How about playing with those S.H.I.E.L.D. stooges! Not chasing random S.H.I.E.L.D. patrols." Goblin-Spidey answered.

"The difference?" The Green Goblin scoffed.

"I get to play with the old me's friends, however I like." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

"Despite those maggots being a thorn in my side, I'd still prefer them alive…and breathing. Despite having a massive force, I believe it would be useful to have those useless slime as Goblins." The Green Goblin grunted.

"I never said anything about killing them. Heh heh. I'd love the kitten to be on our side, I fondly remember her looking good in green." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _The Green Goblin rolled his eyes in annoyance, but nodded. There is a knocking at his door._

"Yes? Get in here." The Green Goblin grunted.

 _The door opened and in walked Hobgoblin. The Green Goblin's demeanor instantly changed, a wide toothy smile spreading across his disgusting face._

"Haha! My boy!" The Green Goblin chuckled, arms spreading out wide.

"Father." Hobgoblin chuckled.

 _The two embraced in a bone crushing hug, arms wrapping around one another._

 **(Awww, isn't that so sweet. Makes me want to cry…and retch…cry and retch, cry and retch. Which one should I do first? Or should I do it at the same time?)**

 _The two Goblins released one another from their embrace._

"How are things progressing on the border?" The Green Goblin asked.

"The U.S. armed forces are camped outside the island by a safe distance. With every other borough in New York evacuated, there would be no 'civilian casualties' they'd have to worry about. Though despite our toxin in the air, I'm surprised they haven't launched an attack." Hobgoblin answered.

"The sewers, they could enter there. Have you sent word to spread our virus into the sewers' atmosphere?" The Green Goblin asked.

"Indeed, the virus in being poured into the sewers and mixed in with they air of the sewers to keep its effects working." Hobgoblin said.

 _There was a loud yawn. The two Goblins turning to Goblin-Spidey covering his open, yawning mouth._

"Boring! Can we talk about something fun for a change? Like when the next fights will be? I've grown tired chasing S.H.I.E.L.D. scouting parties. They don't even have any of my original identity's friends. Only the marauding parties have them in tow and they are usually gone before a real enjoyable fight gets started." Goblin-Spidey stated.

"I do admit; it would be a delightful change of pace. It would also lure them in faster." Hobgoblin stated.

 _The Green Goblin scratched his pointed chin in contemplation, grinning slightly._

"What do you propose?" The Green Goblin asked.

"Ahh, telling you that would spoil all the fun." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, a sickening grin spread across his face.

 _The Green Goblin rolled his eyes in annoyance, seemingly unhappy and unimpressed with his lackey's response._

"What will you have us do?" Hobgoblin asked.

"As I told this slug: raise hell. Keep them occupied and away for the time being. Until we are completely prepared to defeat the S.H.I.E.L.D. forces here without little effort, we must keep preparing. The machine needs more time to be calibrated to extend its reach. And we still can't arm every soldier properly." The Green Goblin answered.

"Ahhh! But where's the risk? The thrill of the unpredictable?!" Goblin-Spidey groaned in annoyance.

"It will be my pleasure. Heh heh." Hobgoblin chuckled then walked out.

 _The Green Goblin grinned deviously, happy that his son obeyed his orders._

'Ahh, the lad has changed so much for the better. I'm not sure I can say the same for Mr. Parker.' The Green Goblin hissed in his mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey didn't move, eyes locked on his master. The Green Goblin turned to him, his attitude changing from delight to irritation instantly._

"What the hell are you still doing here?! Move it! Do your damn job!" The Green Goblin growled.

"Easy boss man. I'm going!" Goblin-Spidey replied as he dropped to the floor, walked to the balcony, then web slinged away.

"Where did I go wrong with that boy?" The Green Goblin hissed.

 _Goblin-Spidey web slinged through the city, grumbling and hissing under his breath._

"The boss man isn't the same. Why is he so…what's the word…sane? Yes, he's saner than before? Where did all the crazy go?! He use to be more fun! But now he's…calm…mild…it's boring! Where's the psychotic, sociopathic maniac I enjoyed being around?!" Goblin-Spidey growled, annoyance thick in his voice.

 _A terrible mess of thoughts ran through his mind, devious and dangerous possibilities filling his head. Then something popped in his mind and a hideous grin spread across his sickly face._

 **(If he doesn't change…something else will.)**

"HehahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goblin-Spidey laughed maniacally as he web slinged through the city.

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 46

**_(Sorry for the late update guys. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: You'll find out.**

 **GuestinyourStory: Things are complicated to say the least.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Nice analogy.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Only time will tell.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Haha, hope he continues to impress.**

 **Chapter 46: Clarity in Calamity**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, Triskelion, the next day)_

 _White Tiger looked out a window, staring at the city. Her stance is straight yet rigid, arms behind her back yet with her claws out as she held them together. Fires raged in the city and smoke rose into the air. Her eyes glared at the destruction the city is experiencing. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s operations to sabotage and assault the Goblin outposts had becoming more aggressive and effective. Goblins had been driven out of these locations as S.H.I.E.L.D. took more ground from their foes._

'Soon you bastards, I'm coming for all of you.' White Tiger hissed in her mind, eyes glaring into the city.

 _She heard footsteps behind her. Then they stopped._

"Director." An agent said.

"Yes?" White Tiger asked, not turning around to face the agent.

 _The agent held up the folder and opened it. He began looking over the papers in it._

"Field reports from the attack squads." The agent added.

"Read them." White Tiger ordered simply.

"Yes ma'am." The agent stated.

 _He began reading field reports of the squads demolishing blockades and weapon storages, scavenging supplies to study and use against the Goblin horde. How each post was brought down by exploiting its weaknesses. How the squads fought against the Goblins and the way they overcame the Goblins._

"They have superior numbers and the better position in this fight, I hate to admit it…but they have a weakness: they're untrained and undisciplined. They're facing an opponent despite having a poor position, it still has its experience and skills." White Tiger stated.

"Of course, but-" The agents started to say.

"I've always felt anything said before the word 'but' is meaningless. Still, please…continue." White Tiger grunted, turning around to face the man.

"Sorry…the Goblins still have an overwhelming advantage of superior numbers; it will be difficult to deal with countless foes. Many bring up the point that even if we cure the civilians of the affliction, what then? They will be in danger and of no consequence to our enemy." The agent replied.

 _White Tiger nodded, seeing the man's reasoning was sound. She scratched her chin, contemplating and trying to come up with a plan._

"When the time comes to cure the citizens we need evac and escort crews to see people out of the city, find safe passageways and routes for their escape." White Tiger stated.

"Of course, I'll get the scout and attack squads together to form ideas." The agent said.

"Report to me after that meeting, I'll need to be aware of what you come up with. I have other business at the moment." White Tiger replied.

"Yes ma'am." The agent responded, nodding then walked away.

 _White Tiger grunted as she walked back to her office. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She then walked over and sat down at her desk. She looked through photos taken of Goblins near sewers, apparently leaking something into them. White Tiger growled in annoyance and irritation._

'Damn it! That was our mostly likely route to escort the armed forces into the city. Seems they're being cautious with their attempts to keep out our allies on the outside. I'll need to have a messenger send word that those routes won't be of use until we give them the vaccination.' White Tiger growled in her mind.

 _She slammed her fist on the table, the wood cracking under the force of her hit. She lifted her hand up in surprise then growled at the sight of the cracks._

'Great, now it will have to be replaced.' White Tiger groaned in annoyance in her mind.

 _She placed both her hands on her masked face and pulled them down slowly till they fell back onto the table._

'With the Goblins trying to cut off any routes in and out of this borough, we will need to be more careful in trying to bring down our foes.' White Tiger grumbled in her mind.

 _She needed to figure out a way to gain a foothold, an advantage over her foes. She had studied the attacks on Goblin outposts, the known routes and scouting patrols of the Goblins, the layouts of S.H.I.E.L.D. outposts, etc._

'They've been attacking without any sense of direction. The attacks seem random yet without focus. Could it be?...Could it be that the Green Goblin doesn't have complete control or command over every Goblin in Manhattan? It's a bit of a stretch…but it's possible.' White Tiger contemplated in her mind.

 _She rummaged through the reports given to her by field commanders and her friends. Her eyes carefully studied their statements, witnessing of Goblin attacks and defenses. There were several Goblins at the outposts, yet groups also found many Goblins meandering around as well…but were still close to Goblin defenses and congregations. Then something else popped in her head. She pressed a button on a device next to her._

"I need the Academy, all field leaders, and Doctor Conners in my office asap." White Tiger ordered.

 _Several minutes later those she had called had arrived. They awaited their commander's explanation for why she called them all._

"I believe I have made a discovery on the military makeup of our enemy. I only realize it now because of the Goblins' erratic and suspicious actions. Despite his barbaric tendencies and his cunning, it seems his minimal leadership strength has become a major weakness. With him, his son, and…Spidey…they don't have a proper chain of command." White Tiger explained.

"That makes sense. Many Goblins we encounter seem quite random and in total surprise, without focus." Power Man said, rubbing his chin as he contemplated the notion.

"That's a weakness we need to exploit. Without guidance and leadership in such situations, it will be easier to pick off such stragglers. Even if the Green Goblin gathered every one of his henchmen in one place and was able to give them a specific command, it would still be difficult to obtain the goal at hand without leaders in groups and other key positions for vital tasks." One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. squad leaders said.

"Divide and conquer? Sweet." Nova chuckled.

"Not divide, their disorderly mess is already weak enough. All we need to do, is conquer." White Tiger stated.

 _The group nodded in understanding._

"Doctor Conners, Iron Spider, how does the mass production of the cure coming?" White Tiger asked.

"We have a large mass of it currently, but still not enough to send out to the military. That will still take some time." Doctor Conners answered.

"However, we do have enough to start supplying key squads and individuals with the cure. Perhaps gifting it to them can help turn the tide? With this, we still will have enough it case of an emergency and work with to continue to build up more for our allies outside of Manhattan." Iron Spider added.

"Good, we start now. Have the elite S.H.I.E.L.D. strike and stealth ops teams supplied with rounds that contain the vaccine. Also, we will need Academy members with specific assets that will be effective in delivering the cure, including you Iron Spider." White Tiger ordered.

"I understand you perfectly." Iron Spider chuckled.

"Alright everyone, once this has been prepared and tested properly, we will change the rules of the nature of this calamity. Until then, operate as usual. We cannot afford any possible chance of our enemies learning this revelation and plan. That will be all." White Tiger commanded.

 _The group nodded in understand then all walked out. White Tiger had a silent sigh of relief. She then walked back to the window. Her eyes narrowed in focus at the mayhem the city is in._

'Soon enough, I'll be coming for you.' White Tiger growled in her mind.

 **To be continued…**


	48. Chapter 47

**_(I'm so sorry for the late update everyone, college has gotten complicated. I didn't mean for it to take this long. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **The Timeless Writer: It does indeed.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: She's determined.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: You'll see.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: She's fit for it.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 47: Turning the Tables**

 _(New York City, Manhattan, a few days later)_

 _White Tiger stood at the top of a building, her keen eyes studying the area around her. She hadn't out in the field for awhile. It felt good to be out in the fresh…well…burning air. Being locked up in Fury's office was driving her nuts. She wanted to be on the hunt, stalking and fighting her sadistic enemies and targets. She growled under her breath as her eyes caught and centered on a group of Goblins. She leapt jumped onto the stairs leading to the ground then swiftly raced down them, her steps graceful and fast as she carefully ran down to the ground. White Tiger ran through the back alleys as she stalked a group of Goblins carrying something/some things. It piqued her interest and concern. As she lurked around them, careful to avoid any sort of detection, she studied what the group carried: crates filled with bottles containing what looked like sickly green liquids or gases._

'The virus? Hmm.' White Tiger grunted in her mind.

 _(Triskelion, an hour or so later)_

 _White Tiger stood before the Academy._

"The Goblins are gathering supplies, taking bottles of the virus to a safe house I tracked them to. Several of Osborn's henchmen guard it." White Tiger said.

"Why would he be gathering so much in one place?" Dagger asked.

"For major usage. A plan to use the virus once he gains control of the city and takes us down." White Tiger answered.

"We need to destroy that safe house." Power Man said.

"Hit them fast and hit them hard. Sounds fun." Nova chuckled.

"Say no more, I've been itching to hit something for days now." Agent Venom chuckled.

"Let's do this!" Rhino bellowed, his voice filled with hearty laughter.

 _The others cheered in agreement._

 _(Northern Manhattan, several minutes later)_

 _Several Goblins carried packages of the vials of the virus, guards posted around in the abandoned factory they are located in._

"Come on you bastards! These have to be ready by the end of the month! We have a lot of work to do! So hurry your twisted asses along! Move it!" The largest of the Goblins, carrying a blaster half the length of a couch.

 _The other Goblins grumbled in annoyance yet didn't dare challenge his bellowing. They continued to walk along, carrying the supplies while cursing under their breaths. Suddenly there was an explosion, a wall tore open as concrete and steel flew through the building. Goblins shrieked in surprise. From the fading dust Rhino and Power Man bellowed as they charged through, knocking down and tackling Goblins as they rushed into the confused mess of Goblins. Nova flew through the breach, firing off more energy blasts as he disrupted and destroyed the supplies and constructs the Goblins had gathered in the building._

"GO! NOW!" A fierce feminine voice bellowed.

 _Everyone in the building turned as White Tiger rushed inside and leapt into the fray with a snarl. Her claws raked the arm of one of the Goblins, his shriek of pain echoed as his blood flew through the air and he grabbed his scarred arm with his other arm's hand. The feline heroine snarled as she rushed through the confusion, her claws ripping and tearing as she left her marks on the arms, legs, torsos, and faces of those in her way. Their wounds would heal, slowly, but they would heal. Besides, her main objective here is to wound the Green Goblin's plans, taking out a ware house. To cut off a part of her enemy's work sites, it would help whittle him down. Several Goblins lined up on the far side of the building, their blasters charging up and aiming at the heroes._

"Light em' up, Nova! " Power Man bellowed, punching a Goblin.

"Don't tell me how to do my job!" Nova grunted, firing off cosmic blasts at a few Goblins running along the industrial catwalks.

"DO IT!" White Tiger snarled, her right foot making a clean hit on another foe across their face.

"YY-Yeah! Got it!" Nova whimpered then turned and let loose a barrage of blasts.

 _The Goblins ran for cover or were knocked back and into unconsciousness after being peppered by the blasts._

"Extraction team! Go!" White Tiger called out.

 _Cloak teleported into the building, Agent Venom, Dagger, Squirrel Girl with her squirrels, and Triton emerged from his shrouds._

"Hurry guys, Agent Venom and I will keep you covered!" Dagger quickly said.

"Got it! Come on you guys! Help me get the vials!" Squirrel Girl called out.

 _Dagger and Agent Venom unleashed a hail of projectiles, keeping their enemies from attacking the runners. Triton quickly grabbed a few boxes, as did Squirrel Girl who made sure that her squirrels picked up vials scattered across the ground. Triton made it back to Cloak, the squirrels were right beside him. Squirrel Girl tried picking up another box, but a Goblin was rushing towards her._

"Squirrel Girl! Behind you!" Cloak called out.

 _Squirrel Girl grinned as she picked up the box then jumped up and kicked out with both of her feet, the attack(s) landing on the Goblin's face. Cloak and Triton look in surprise while the squirrels chittered excitedly. Squirrel Girl strutted her way over to the group, the same grin still on her face._

"Tiger! We're ready!" Cloak called out.

"Alright! Go! We'll cover you!" White Tiger replied, dodging a punch from a Goblin.

 _Dagger and Agent Venom ran back to Cloak._

"Oh come on! I just got here!" Agent Venom grumbled in annoyance.

"Next time big guy." Dagger sighed, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

 _Cloak then wrapped them into his robes and teleported away with them._

"Do as much damage as possible guys! Show them we mean business!" White Tiger ordered.

"Wait, weren't we doing that already?" Rhino grunted, struggling against three Goblins trying to bring him down.

"Oh just-" White Tiger hissed then was interrupted.

 _A roar suddenly rose in the air, the Academy students still present turned their attention to the sound after knocking away their foes._

"Zabu has picked up a scent! Enemy reinforcements are on their way! We did our job! Let's go! Nova! Do your thing!" White Tiger ordered.

 _(Streets outside, several yards away)_

 _Goblin-Spidey web-slinged his way to the building, flanked by Goblin fliers._

"Come on boys! We're about to have a party! Hahaha! We're gonna-Gah!" Goblin-Spidey laughed then grunted.

 _A blinding light emerged from within the building, the Goblins instantly closing their eyes. His spidey sense suddenly went off._

 **(Ah nuts.)**

 _The Goblins crashed into one another, falling to the ground and forming a crater. They groaned and growled in annoyance. Their eyes slowly healed as they made their way to the factory. Goblin-Spidey grumbled in annoyance as his eyes eventually came back then became silent as he saw the destruction caused to the factory._

"This was one of the main factories for the plan, why wasn't it defended better?! Those fools took this place out! Humiliated us without anything to make them pay for it! What is this incompetence?!" Goblin-Spidey growled.

"T-The boss t-thought-" One of the Goblins stammered, terror in his voice, approaching the general.

 _Goblin-Spidey growled as he suddenly turned around, smacking the Goblin with the back of his hand. The Goblin grunted in pain at the hit then did the same after flying several feet and hit a wall with a thud._

"The boss was stupid enough to let this happen! He couldn't keep his own factory safe!" Goblin-Spidey bellowed.

 _The Goblins gathered nodded in agreement, adding their frustrated voices to Goblin-Spidey's. Goblin-Spidey grinned._

 **(I don't know about you all…but I think it's time for a regime change. Heh...heh…heha…hehahaHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I'm so sorry for the delay guys.)_**


	49. Chapter 48

_**(I know I said I'd wait to do stories until I was done with my scholarship…but I can't help myself, and I owe you all for my lack of stories so far, despite them not being very good. I will also try to get to your stories when I can, apologies. Hope you all enjoy the latest chapter, and sorry it's been awhile. Late Happy Holidays everyone and hopefully a Happy New Year!)**_

 **man285: Sorry for the lack of drama.**

 **Guestinyourstory: Huh? What exactly do you mean. (Sorry, it's been a bit.)**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: I guess…yeah, she's got the will/heart for it.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Eh…I try.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haha, hopefully.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 48: You're Only Second Rate**

 _(Osborn Tower, a week later)_

 _The Green Goblin had been working on calibrations to his machines tirelessly for some time, he hadn't done much else. The disgusting slime-like poured down his scaly skin. He growled and grunted as his eyes twitched, mindlessly combing over the nuts and bolts of the interior of his machine as he worked._

"HHHOONNNEEEYYY I'M HHHHOOOMMMEEE!" A familiar voice called out.

 _The Green Goblin snarled under his breath, teeth bared in an almost fixed scowl. He had grown progressively annoyed with his newest follower. Goblin-Spidey was as hysteric as he originally hoped, but the total unpredictable nature of his psyche made him…he wasn't even sure what to think._

"I made it perfectly clear I was not to be disturbed. You and my son are supposed to spread my toxin throughout the city whilst defeating S.H.I.E.L.D., or preferably changing them." The Green Goblin grunted.

"Well you see 'boss', things have turned to shit." Goblin-Spidey grunted, his voice flooding with painful sarcasm.

 _The Green Goblin stopped everything he did. He growled lowly as he stood up and turned around, eyes narrowed with wrath at his subordinate._

 _Goblin-Spidey didn't flinch, he just glared right back. This surprised the Green Goblin, usually his subordinate would make a joke and back off…not this time._

'What are you up to?' The Green Goblin grunted in his mind.

"We can't do shit because our 'leader' is a damn, worthless slug." Goblin-Spidey scoffed.

 _The Green Goblin was stunned, he never expected, even from him, such an insult._

"You dare?! YOU DARE?!" The Green Goblin snarled then roared as he swiftly approached Goblin-Spidey, then backhanded him.

 _Goblin-Spidey flew backwards and crashed into the wall behind him. Goblin-Spidey groaned slightly as he dropped to the ground leaving behind a small web of cracks in the wall. He then chuckled._

"What are you laughing at?" The Green Goblin hissed.

"You see we had a little chat about leadership around here. Boys!" Goblin-Spidey grunted.

 _Green Goblin's implanted spidey sense blared._

'Ah hell.' Green Goblin grunted in his mind.

 _The walls were splintered as several Goblins burst through them._

"FINE! I'LL DEAL WITH ALL TRAITORS!" The Green Goblin bellowed with utter fury.

 _One Goblin grunted as he swung his left fist, but the Green Goblin slammed one of his fists into his face sending him flying. Another leapt forward with his right fist flying forward, but was swatted away from the back of his other fist. A third was snatched by his throat and thrown to the side instantly after he tried to jump onto him from behind. The room was filled with the roars and growls of the wrathful Green Goblin, his eyes bulged with blood and spittle flew from his mouth as unleashed his lungs._

 **(Oh hell, if you want something done right...)**

 _Goblin-Spidey screeched as he fired off his swamp colored webbing, trapping the Green Goblin against the wall behind him. Goblin-Spidey laughed as he got back onto his feet._

"You and I need to talk about a regime change." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, boasting heavily with a wide, crooked smile.

 _He laughed as he lunged with a vicious punch, knocking out the Green Goblin with the enhanced force of the blow._

 _(Goblin Arena, several minutes later)_

 _The Green Goblin woke up with a snarl, eyes bursting open as did his whole body. He grunted as the flood light fell on him, covering his eyes with his hands._

"Oh great." The Green Goblin grumbled as he looked behind him to see that the weapons on the racks were gone.

"Gentle and no so gentle Goblins! I give you are pathetic, disposed former leader!" A familiar voice called out.

 _The crowd booed and cursed the Green Goblin, spitting and throwing trash as they did._

"Traitors! Cowards! All of you!" The Green Goblin screeched as he turned to them.

 _The crowd's cackling laughter blared into the sky, the sickening chorus ringing in the Green Goblin's ears._

"DAMN YOU ALLLLL!" The Green Goblin screamed, shaking his fists into the air above his head.

"Than it's a good thing I already am!" Another familiar voice called out.

 _The Green Goblin paused and looked up towards the benches as the light faded partially. His eyes widened with shock at seeing Hobgoblin standing in front of the other Goblins. His smile lined the serrated teeth, emphasizing his cruel betrayal._

"Son?" The Green Goblin gasped.

"What can I say: I grew up…he offered me a hell of a deal: get to watch you humiliated and beaten even more than I always was as sweet revenge…I'm a chip off the old block, aren't I?" Hobgoblin chuckled.

'You sure are.' Green Goblin gasped in his mind.

 _There was a soft boom in front of him. The Green Goblin looked to see Goblin-Spidey grinning before him, the spotlight shining directly behind him. Several open boxes sat around him, holding contents he couldn't see._

"You got lucky! I'm still stronger than you'll ever hope to be! You only defeated me with them! Alone you're weak!" Green Goblin scoffed then lunged forward.

 _Goblin-Spidey threw his left fist forward, landing on his opponent's face. Green Goblin grunted in pain as he flew back and landed into the dirt. He picked himself onto his hands and knees, shocked eyes on Goblin-Spidey._

"I paid a trip to your old machine, fixed up it and little and used it. I'm as strong as you, or even stronger. Doesn't matter: you've never been a match for me." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _Green Goblin snarled as he stood._

"You worthless slug! I AM THE GOBLIN! THE ORIGINAL GOBLIN! THE GREEN GOBLIN! YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME?! I'LL SPREAD YOUR CARCASS ACROSS THE CITY AND THEN WE'LL SEE WHO WILL BE LAUGHING!" The Green Goblin roared like an exploding volcano then lunged forward.

 _Goblin-Spidey grinned as he fired a web as fast as a bullet, which attached to the Green Goblin's face, then slung it down. Goblin-Spidey laughed as the Green Goblin tore the webbing off then looked up._

"Well I believe it's me." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _Goblin-Spidey cackled as he pulled something from one of the boxes and background music from an iconic source played over the arena's speakers. Green Goblin scowled at this._

"I must admit; your parlor tricks are amusing!" Goblin-Spidey sang, then threw something.

 _A hat landed on Green Goblin's head. Goblin-Spidey leapt over to him._

"I bet you've got a bomb under your hat!" Goblin-Spidey continued as he pulled off the hat then jumped away, and a small bomb landed in the Green Goblin's hand, who looked at it in horror then threw away before it exploded.

 _Goblin-Spidey landed by the boxes and pulled something else out._

"Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hands is hot! C'mon clown, let's see what you've got!" Goblin-Spidey sang then threw burning cards at Green Goblin.

 _Green Goblin growled as he batted them away then ran towards his foe._

"You can try to slam me with your hardest stuff, but your double whammy isn't up to snuff." Goblin-Spidey sang as the Green Goblin threw several punches, which the singing Goblin dodged each time then slid away from him.

 _Green Goblin turned quickly and quickly found a huge green hand grabbing his throat._

"I'll set the record straight, you're simply out of date! You're only second rate!" Goblin-Spidey sang into the Green Goblin's face then slammed him to the ground and quickly jumped back to the boxes.

 _Green Goblin jumped onto his feet and extruded his claws, then lunged forward. His foe pulled another item out._

"You think your claws are meanies, but your talons are tame." Goblin-Spidey sang as he used a machete to chop off the claws from the tips of Green Goblin's fingers.

 _Green Goblin turned to find a board with a picture of a Goblin on it in one of Goblin-Spidey's hands._

"You've got a lot to learn about the goblin game. So for your education I'll reiterate, you're only second rate!" Goblin-Spidey sang when he put a dunce hat from his other hand onto Green Goblin's head then kicked him with his right foot, sending his foe flying.

 _Green Goblin grunted as he got onto his feet. Goblin-Spidey jumped over and landed before him._

"Men cower at the power in my pinky. My thumb is number one on every list!" Goblin-Spidey sang then poked him with his right pinky finger and thumb at the end of each respective sentence.

 _Green Goblin gave an astonished look._

"But if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, I'll put myself to the test! I'd love to put this rivalry to rest!" Goblin-Spidey sang then leapt back to the boxes.

 _Green Goblin stared at him in anger and confusion. He saw Goblin-Spidey pull out a fuse boxes and cut wires which ran with electricity, a bear trap, and gathered the machete._

"I'll go ahead and zap me with the big surprise! Snap myself in a trap! Cut me down to size!" Goblin-Spidey sang as he slammed the live wires into his ears, shocking him, stepped into the bear trap which locked around his left leg instantly, and then quickly slashed the machete down his torso.

 _Green Goblin stared in shock._

"I'll make it out ok, it's just a piece of cake." Goblin-Spidey continued to sing as he shook off the shocking, tore the bear trap off him, and threw away the machete.

 _He then jumped high into the air, unharmed from his previous self torture, and quickly threw a thumbs up._

"You're only second rate!" Goblin-Spidey sang as something with thrown behind him, and exploded behind him, which sent him flying faster towards the ground.

 _Green Goblin slowly began backing up as something unusual overcame him. Goblin-Spidey landed behind the Green Goblin, who turned quickly around._

"You know your homicidal state isn't tough enough, and your madness doesn't measure up! Let me pontificate upon your sorry state, you're only second rate!" Goblin-Spidey sang with a cruel smile as he pummeled Green Goblin with a flurry of vicious blows.

 _Green Goblin stumbled back in shock then made a quick turn around. But found Goblin-Spidey suddenly behind him with a wicked smile._

"Zaba-caba-dabra!" Goblin-Spidey hissed.

 _Green Goblin jumped back then turned only to find Goblin-Spidey landing before him from another jump._

"Goblin's gonna grab ya!" Goblin-Spidey barked.

 _Green Goblin slowly walked backwards._

"All hell will break loose! This thing's bigger than the both of us!" Goblin-Spidey hollered as he walked forward.

 _Green Goblin recognized the feeling that had overcame him, and he dreaded it: fear._

"So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in your utter fear!" Goblin-Spidey sang as he jumped forward with a sickening grin as he landed before his foe.

 _Green Goblin jumped back, not knowing where he was going._

"I can hardly wait to discombobulate! I'll send ya back and packing in crates! You'll make a better living within a cage! You're only second rate!" Goblin-Spidey sang as he led Green Goblin into a hidden cage which locked him in at the respect line by the sickening singer.

 _Green Goblin stared in horror as Goblin-Spidey laughed in victory and his new followers soon joined into a cackling cacophony._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(I altered the song, You're Only Second Rate by Jonathan Freeman a bit. Sorry if it was stupid to use, I just thought it might show Goblin-Spidey's insanity. Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I will try to update A New Breed and True Heroes Book 3 in the next few days whilst I take a break from my scholarship work. I'm not done with it, but I do need to update my stories, then I will return to finish that quickly so I can continue my stories.)**_


	50. Chapter 49

_**(Well I fucked up my scholarship thing, and it's unclear if another one is possible with the time I have left so…Here's another update guys.)**_

 **GuestinyourStory: I fucked up the scholarship so I don't know if I'll be able to do another one…anyways, oh…eh, I doubt it, sorry.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I don't, I told y'all the story would get crazy and a bit…or a lot stupid.**

 **Sport21: I hope so, eh…things are always complicated for me. Given the Goblin virus drives one towards insanity and makes one's most defining aspect take a turn in a bad direction, yeah…basically. Hmm, not sure about the song, but thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Kind of thought this would be too stupid…or crazy…oh well.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: It was a twist of fate I guess.**

 **Chapter 49: Change in Fate**

 _(Triskelion, training room, the next day)_

 _White Tiger snarled as she lunged forward, her right claws striking down in a swift arc. The L.M.D. that had taken the form of Goblin-Spidey let out a mix of an organic and mechanic groaning as it fell to the ground, its head rolling several feet away. It gently hit the right foot of Nova. Nova gulped nervously._

"Hah! I really needed that. All this time in command without any action is really pestering me. I just wish I could get my claws on those freaks." White Tiger snarled, her eyes locked on her claws which shook and twitched with frustration and anticipation.

 _Nova shivered some, eyes wide with fear and shock. White Tiger growled under her breath._

"Nova, I can hear your teeth chattering all the way over here. What is it? I was about to go another round of fighting with the L.M.D.s on a higher difficulty level." White Tiger grunted in annoyance, hands on her hips yet not turning to face him.

"H-Huh? Me? My teeth aren't chattering!" Nova growled, his voice no more threatening the squeak of a mouse.

"RRRiiiggghhhttt. What is it?" White Tiger grunted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Scouts outside of the Triskelion have reported that the Goblins have been shifting their actions lately. From their spying, there have been whispers of a change in regime among the Goblins." Nova stated.

 _White Tiger turned her upper body around to face Nova, her right eyebrow raised and eye widened in curiosity._

"Do they believe these 'whispers' to be authentic?…Because S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't taking any actions and chances from the words of the Goblins without full assurance and guarantee." White Tiger grunted, unconvinced at the statement.

"Than what do you want us to do?" Nova asked, arms crossing, awaiting his commander's answer.

 _White Tiger turned her upper body back around. She took one hand and rubbed her chin, contemplating on what to do._

"Send out Cloak and Iron Spider toward Oscorp tower to spy on the Goblins, with a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier escort. It's been dangerous lately and without proper cause to have a team be there. Cloak's teleportation will allow for quick transportation for Iron Spider so he can get in and get out with the information to confirm the agents' reports. We need, wait…I didn't hear you call for Cho." White Tiger grunted in response.

"Huh? I didn't-" Nova chortled in confusion.

"He didn't, I have news." Iron Spider interjected, walking into the room.

"Yes?" White Tiger asked.

"Doctor Conners and I are nearly done with the mass production of the antidote for the virus." Iron Spider answered.

 _White Tiger's eyes widened in delight._

"Excellent! I-I uh mean, that's good to hear. How long before completion?" White Tiger quickly replied, her voice first filled with enthusiasm then calmed down.

"Not long I imagine. We've working on something else as well, just in case we need to motion things in our favor more. However, I heard what you two were talking about. I have a solution that doesn't require the extra leg work." Iron Spider explained.

"Do tell." White Tiger grunted.

 _(Oscorp Tower, CEO office, an hour later)_

 _A tiny robotic spider crawler through the room and into a shadowy corner of the ceiling._

 _(Triskelion, same time)_

 _Iron Spider sat on a chair before in front of a computer working on some controls of a device had connected to the computer. White Tiger, Nova, and few other academy members stood behind him watching._

"Are you sure the Goblins won't be able to find it?" White Tiger asked.

"Yes, it has the same cloaking technology as Iron Man's specialized-" Iron Spider started to say.

"We get it. Science nerds." Nova grunted in annoyance.

 _White Tiger's right hand clamped around Nova's neck, who nearly screamed in fear and pain, but just let out a whimper._

"Shut. Up. Look." White Tiger hissed then pointed at the screen with the last word.

 _Everyone saw on the screen to see two familiar figures: Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin, but no Green Goblin. They were laughing, their voices as uncomfortable to hear as nails scrapping on a chalkboard._

"I must say, last night was a hell of a show, boss." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"Boss?" Some of the others academy students grunted in confusion.

 _White Tiger quickly shushed them and motioned for them to watch and listen._

"His idiocy and weakness made it all too easy. Heh heh, who knew the 'original' Goblin would fall so easy? Oh wait: ME. Hahahahaha!" Goblin-Spidey laughed, a disgusting, sadistic smile spread across his already twisted features.

 _The group looked in surprise at this, though White Tiger's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She still wasn't convinced._

'This might be staged, maybe they realize our agents were listening to the Goblins earlier. So maybe they set up for us to try to spy on them and feed us false information.' White Tiger grumbled in her mind.

 _Goblin-Spidey picked up a device off the desk that once belonged to Norman Osborn. He gently pressed a button on it. A holographic screen appeared showing something that shocked the academy students: The Green Goblin in a cage. Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin laughed at seeing their former leader locked away because of their actions._

"Once we subdue the S.H.I.E.L.D. resistance force, we'll be able to move out further for greater conquest." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

"Subdue? We're aiming to destroy them!" Hobgoblin grunted.

"Where's the fun in making someone suffer if they're no longer around to feel the pain? Imagine it: them in chains as we conquer the world, changing every society across the globe into Goblins!" Goblin-Spidey stated, wrapping an arm around Hobgoblin.

 _White Tiger growled under her breath, eyes narrowing in anger._

'That's not the Peter I know.' White Tiger growled in her mind.

"Wow, Spidey's really lost it." Agent Venom gasped, shivering slightly.

"I remember us being turned, we went crazy…Spidey as a Goblin. Yeesh, makes my skin crawl, and it's indestructible!" Power Man gasped, rubbing his arms nervously.

"With him and the One Eyed jackass locked away here, and the device I've created to destroy the shields protecting the Triskelion, our 'foes' won't stand a chance against us much longer." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _The students gasped as Goblin-Spidey pulled out a device from out of the desk. It appeared to look like a Goblin blaster, except with a holographic screen appeared when Goblin-Spidey power the device up._

"What will this thing do?" Hobgoblin grunted, confused.

"Watch and observe." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, aiming the device at lamp then pulled the trigger.

 _A wave of electric energy surged forward and hit the lamp, instantly the light of the lamp vanished._

"A focused EMP blaster, instead of taking out everything around it, it targets specific objects for it to shut down. Using the usual tech for an EMP and modified with technology for heat seeking missiles, this allows for precise usage. With it, the energy powering up the blockage to the Triskelion and all their advanced weapons will be useless once this is unleashed." Goblin-Spidey explained.

"Once that is complete, we shall be able to use my 'father's' device, now advanced further to spread the virus to all people in time." Hobgoblin stated.

 _The two laughed with glee and sinister joy. The students turned to White Tiger, awaiting her response._

"It seems we have little choice…we have to sneak into Oscorp to free Director Fury and steal that device…or we're doomed." White Tiger grumbled, eyes narrowed in agitation at this change of fate.

 **To be continued…**


	51. Chapter 50

_**(Apologies for the late update everyone.)**_

 **Moody Foody: You'll see. Oh, sorry about that.**

 **The Freshman Writer: Hey. I'm honored, though I'm not very good at this, everyone else in the community is far better. Writing this ain't easy, but I'm glad to do it.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: A Spidey Goblin would be quite sinister.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Thanks. It's my own damn fault, I was just to damn stupid when doing it.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Really? Stealth would be needed in cases like this. The fight won't be easy.**

 **Noble Six: Quite confident in them, aren't you? Thanks.**

 **Chapter 50: Rolling with the Punches**

 _(Outside Oscorp, a week later)_

 _A small group of the Academy hid in an alley, studying the building and it surrounding environment. White Tiger is leading the group personally, Iron Fist, Ka-Zar, Squirrel Girl, and Iron Spider made up the group. Tiger had left Power Man in command while she was on the mission, and hopefully returned with the device the Goblins held in their possession…and more importantly…Director Fury._

"I still think we should've brought Cloak." Iron Spider mumbled.

"He only said he'd go if Dagger went, and you heard Tiger: even though she appreciated her support in this, her powers wouldn't fit into a stealth op." Squirrel Girl stated.

"Quiet! I'm timing when for us to head in." White Tiger hissed as quietly as she could, not turning to face them.

"My friends, don't worry. He, Dagger, Nova, and Agent Venom willing be waiting to cover and ensure our retreat if we succeed." Iron Fist assured calmly.

"If?!" Iron Spider screeched.

 _White Tiger turned her head quickly, growling in annoyance. Iron Spider gulped in fear. The feline heroine grumbled under her breath and turned her gaze back to her target._

"I wish Zabu would've come, he is a great stalker." Ka-Zar sighed.

"Yeah, and my little buddies…I don't feel comfortable leaving back there. They weren't too happy." Squirrel Girl added.

"Sorry guys, trying to coordinate them in this situation would only increase the difficulty of the situation." White Tiger replied.

 _The two of them nodded in understanding. After several minutes Tiger saw their chance. She motioned for them to follow her and carefully bypassed guards then made their way into the building._

 _(Oscorp Tower, an hour later)_

 _The group are carefully moving through the air vents in the building. Cho retracted his armor so the metal wouldn't ruin their plan as they snuck through the vents (he had upgraded his armor, he had studied how Star Lord's helmet morphed, he used similar designs to add to his armor). White Tiger motioned for the group to stop, her eyes looking down in a shaft to see the head office of the building._

"Cho, can your machine to scour the room? You said it had added features of enhanced dexterity and various methods of scanning." White Tiger whispered.

 _Amadeus Cho nodded, the gauntlet on his right hand and he pressed something the gauntlet's wrist. In the office, the drone quickly and quietly moved through the room. The spider drone scurried onto the desk, from its sides came two metallic arms with pincers like hands. It slowly opened one of the drawers._

"Wow, you made that kind of strong didn't you?" Squirrel Girl chuckled.

"Yeah, it has enhanced strength…Peter and I have been working on designs for these for some time. We knew it needed some alterations beside being a miniature, movable recorder." Cho replied.

'It seems you're still helping us, Peter…whether you realize it or not.' White Tiger chuckled in her mind.

 _The spider drone grabbed something in the drawer and pulled it out, revealing it to be the device Spidey-Goblin crafted. White Tiger turned to look at the group, some were sweating in anxiety. Quickly the drone crawled into the vent and Cho put the device away in his pants' pocket._

"Ok, let's go find the Director." White Tiger whispered.

 _The group nodded. Suddenly they heard the doors to the office open and White Tiger saw Goblin-Spidey walking into it. She wanted to growl, but knew it would only alert him. As they started to crawl away, they heard a growl of frustration._

"WHO OPENED THE DRAWER AND TOOK MY EMP?!" Goblin-Spidey bellowed, furious eyes locked on the open drawer.

 _The group turned to see Cho's face having been drained of color._

"Cho, what's…no…don't tell me you-" White Tiger whispered, first in confusion then in slowly building anger.

"I-I may have forgotten to close the drawer." Cho stuttered nervously.

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius? Why did you-" Squirrel Girl chittered in surprise.

"Hey! I'm not used to this kind of stealthy stuff." Cho hissed, interrupting her.

"I thought you'd be able to figure it out." Squirrel Girl scoffed.

 _Spidey-Goblin hissed in frustration then stopped. He began to hear whispers and hisses above him, a grin suddenly spread across his face._

 **(Seems we have some guests. Heh heh.)**

 _Most of the group were bickering with one another, White Tiger and Iron Fist were trying to quiet them down. Then they heard a horrible crash of metal, and they turned to an unwelcome sight: a huge sickly green fist slammed through the air shaft into the vent. It pulled back out then suddenly Goblin-Spidey's head appeared in the vent, a wicked grin spread across his hideously, partially masked face and eyes wide with glee._

"HHHEEERRREEE'SSS GOBIE!" Goblin-Spidey exclaimed, eyes and smile wide with horrifying excitement.

 _Most of the group screamed in shock. White Tiger snarled in anger at him. Goblin-Spidey's eyes lingered on her._

"Oooh, helluva an as-" Goblin-Spidey started to chuckle.

 _White Tiger snarled as she pulled back her right leg then quickly extended out, her foot slamming into her foe's face. Goblin-Spidey groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, a hand on his pained face._

"What do we do now?" Squirrel Girl gasped.

"We have to get out of here!" Cho quickly replied.

"No! We won't get another chance like this! We find Director! First we have to get out of this damn vent! Come on!" White Tiger growled, instantly quieting the group.

 _They all quickly fell through the hole. Cho quickly had his armor morphed on, Iron Spider suited up. Tiger growled as her right hand grabbed the throat of Goblin-Spidey._

"Where are you keeping, Director Fury?" White Tiger growled, her other hand above the Goblin's face with every sharp claw extruded.

"Ahh, it's so cute that you're worried about him…or revolting…not sure which." Goblin-Spidey laughed then stated in contemplation.

"Don't play games with me!" White Tiger hissed, her voice raising in pitch and aggression.

 _Goblin-Spidey grinned in glee at the heroine's frustration._

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna-" White Tiger snarled, her free claws slowly approaching Goblin-Spidey.

"Got it!" Iron Spider interjected, his armored fingers scampering along his arm, a holographic screen above his arm showing blueprints of something.

 **(What?!)**

"He's being held a few floors below, in a large room…maybe a lounge or…lab…maybe-" Iron Spider started to say.

"Shut up! Let's move! Lead us there, Iron Spider!" White Tiger snarled, interjecting while pushing Goblin-Spidey back to the ground.

"Oh no you-" Goblin-Spidey started to say as he began getting up.

 _White Tiger snarled as she punched him, knocking him back to the ground._

"Heh, that felt good." White Tiger chuckled then ran with the others out of the room.

 _(Oscorp holding cells)_

 _Director Fury had been doing his best from not going insane while he was held as a prisoner. He studied his cage carefully. He had been studying the habits and timing of the guards carefully. Despite not being in the field all that often, his skills as a spy are still as sharp as ever. Despite the constant humiliation from the Goblins, the knowledge of the advantage they have over S.H.I.E.L.D., and the thought of them conquering the world…something did make it tolerable (kind of): his new cell mate, the Green Goblin. Director Fury was told by Spidey-Goblin about the regime change, how he had humiliated the former leader before his entire army. He wanted to smile, but he believed he didn't have time to anything except work on an escape from the little knowledge he had of his current circumstances…and maybe smile internally too. Suddenly an alarm starting blaring._

"What the hell?" A guard grunted, his hideous face twisting in more horribly as a scowl spread.

"It's the alarm, you idiot!" Another guard spat.

"For what?" The first guard grumbled in annoyance.

"Intruders, the boss must not be pleased if the alarm is being blared." The second guard groaned in irritation.

"Should we go?" The first asked.

"We've been instructed to stay here and watch these losers." The second hissed in reply.

 _The Green Goblin growled in irritation at their words._

"Hey! Shut up!" One of the guards hissed.

 _Director Fury's gadgets had been confiscated after he'd been captured, they searched everywhere…it wasn't one of the best moments in his life. Originally when the Green Goblin was in command, he had been able to take certain utensils when he got his rare meals to try to use for his escape. When the new leader came onto the scene, his hopes of escape dropped greatly. Goblin-Spidey had ordered him to be searched every time he was visited…even worse than before._

'Please don't tell me…' Director Fury grumbled in his mind.

 _Suddenly a holographic screen appeared in the room, the furious visage of Goblin-Spidey dead center._

"B-Boss?!" The two guards gasped.

"Move the idiot with the one eye to further down the building! A group of the S.H.I.E.L.D. shits are coming after them! Move! NOW!" Goblin-Spidey hissed, his voice sending shivers down the guards' spines.

 _They both nodded and the screen disappeared._

"Hey! What about me?!" The Green Goblin grunted in annoyance.

"You're not our priority, jackass." One of the guards snarled, not even turning to face him.

 _The guards opened Fury's cage and one of them grabbed him by the arm. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. then took his chance. He slammed the Goblin holding him against the cage as hard as he could. His captor grunted in surprise and slight disorientation, his grip gone. Fury quickly jumped up and kicked out with his right foot, hitting the Goblin's face. The Goblin grumbled and hissed as he stumbled back, knocking into the other Goblin who hit another cage._

'Only chance I've had…now I gotta make the best of it.' Director Fury growled in his mind.

 _Normally the guards would have their weapons on him, literally the blast ends on a part of his body, usually the chest or head, to keep him in line. They forgot to do that, and the man took the opportunity. He grabbed one of their blasters, all his gear having been destroyed by the Goblins. The second Goblin snarled as he started to get up, hands going to his blaster. Suddenly, two powerful arms wrapped around his neck. The cage's electrical defenses tased the Goblin until it shorted out after the blaster the Goblin was reaching for hit the cage, the two mechanical systems canceling each other out with their different designs clashed. Director Fury growled in annoyance as the Green Goblin grinned as he dropped his…'tool'._

"You're not going anywhere Gob-" Director Fury started to say.

"Oh please, dear Director…do you honestly think stopping me from escaping will help you reunite with your precious gang of misfits? Heh heh, you don't have much of a choice here." The Green Goblin chuckled.

 _Director Fury snarled, his one good eyes narrowing in hatred at the villain, who just smirked back._

"Ok…maybe you're right…but…I can do this!" Director Fury growled, aiming the blaster up then fired an energy blast in unison with the last word of his somewhat broken statement.

 _Part of the ceiling fell into chunks around the Green Goblin's cage. The Green Goblin grumbled in annoyance, but smirked and clapped mockingly at the man._

"Bravo, bravo, an extraordinary performance...now you best hurry off, or you-" The Green Goblin chuckled, yet stopped when the man ran off before the statement could be completed.

 _The Green Goblin rolled his eyes in annoyance, but chuckled as he grabbed the bars to the door of his cage and started to open it._

 _(Oscorp Tower, same floor, present)_

 _The partial group of Academy students battled their way through several Goblin, searching the floor for the Director. Ka-Zar leapt over two Goblin, then quickly kicked back, his feet slamming into their backs. As the Goblins fell forward, Iron Fist and Squirrel Girl leapt forward, giving either Goblin an uppercut which knocked them into/through the ceiling. Iron Spider flew around, firing off random repulsor blasts as he scanned for the specific room holding Director Fury._

"We should be close." Iron Spider said.

"More enemies come!" Ka-Zar grunted, hearing several erratic footsteps approaching.

 _From behind them, four Goblins raced forward, blasters starting to level with the group._

"Keeyah!" White Tiger shouted as she lunged forward.

 _Her claws flew forward, cutting through the metal of the blasters like a hot knife through butter. She jumped onto a wall with one foot then leapt off it with another, turning as she did, her other foot slamming into one of the Goblins' jaws._

"We don't have time for this!" White Tiger snarled, side-stepping a blast from one of her foes.

 _Iron Fist leapt forward, his mystically powered right fist slammed into the chest of one of the Goblins, sending him flying back and through a door. White Tiger and Squirrel Girl lunged forward, both of them swinging forth a swift punch onto either of the remaining Goblins, and sending them to the floor and out cold._

"Well done." White Tiger said, nodding to her teammate.

"No problem." Squirrel Girl chuckled.

 _Suddenly they turned to see several blast of energy fly from a corner, lights and shadows dancing as some fight occurred around the corner. The group could hear grunts and yells for a few minutes. Then they heard footsteps and found themselves face to face with the Director._

"Sir!" White Tiger gasped, running towards him.

 _Director Fury gave one of his rare smiles and suddenly kept himself from falling. The group's eyes were wide with relief and surprise._

"Sir? Are you ok?" White Tiger gasped.

"I'm fine…now…let's get the hell out of here." Director Fury grunted, composing himself.

 _(A rooftop of another building close to Oscorp, a few minutes later)_

 _The group had fought fiercely through the building and found themselves temporarily safe. The backup team warmly reunited with the Director. They exchanged brief explanations of what had been happening since Fury had been captured._

"You've done well, Ms. Ayala. Thank you for keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. together in my absence, I'm proud of you." Director Fury said, a comforting smile on his face and a reassuring hand on the feline heroine' shoulder.

"Thank you, sir." White Tiger replied proudly.

"Come on, lets-" Director Fury started to say.

 _Suddenly an explosion and a guttural scream was seen/heard from Oscorp Tower. They saw the Green Goblin flying away on glider, which had smoke billowing from one of its sides. Also, they could make out a familiar figure from the blown open piece of the building. In his hands he held something big._

"Don't tell me…he has…a bazooka." White Tiger grumbled.

"Hey 'Boss'!" Goblin-Spidey shouted.

 _The Green Goblin turned and gasped, eyes wide in shock._

"Say hello to my little friend!" Goblin-Spidey called out, a wicked smile on his face, then pulled fired the bazooka.

 _The missile flew forward, cutting a path through the air towards its target. The Green Goblin gasped then screamed as he jumped off the glider, the huge missile instantly destroying the glider just a few second later. He landed on the rooftop with a thud and groaned as he started to pick himself up. He saw several hate filled eyes staring back at him._

"He's crazy!" The Green Goblin cried out, his eyes filled with fear and shock, hands grasping at the Director.

 _He saw something in the corner of his eye: a white clothed fist ferociously flying towards him, sending him into a deep and troubled sleep._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Sorry for the late update everyone…again.)**_


	52. Chapter 51

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Having issues with the site when I thought they were over with…wonderful…just wonderful...anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.)**_

 **lost-in-elysium: I hope so, trying to adapt characters into such situations isn't easy.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks. I did tell y'all it would get crazy. She'd have a lot to say, none of it would mean anything to him. Thanks.**

 **Moody Foody: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: I guess it's a habit of mine.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I try to mold the insanity with comedy, glad you liked it.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 51: Game Plan**

 _(Triskelion, Director Fury's office, a few days later)_

 _Director Fury sighed as he lounged back in his chair in his office. He missed the mundane sense of it, sitting in the office dealing with who knows what. After being tortured, beaten, and humiliated by the Goblins relentlessly for too long, he was enjoying being back where he belonged. After reunions with his organization, updates on everything he missed, locking the Green Goblin in a high security cell with dozens of agents on guard duty 24/7, and a thorough medical examination/treatment, he was ready to go back in…despite the doctors' warnings. He had bandages around his arms, torso, and legs._

'If we get Parker back, I'm gonna kill that kid for all this shit.' Director Fury grumbled in his mind, a few of his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

 _There was a knocking at his door._

"Huh? Oh yeah…come in." Director Fury grunted, senses still recovering.

 _White Tiger opened the door and shut it behind her. She was about to take a step, but caught herself then awkwardly sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk._

"Gotten used to walking over and sitting in this chair haven't you?" Director Fury chuckled.

"I guess you could say I have. Apologies, sir." White Tiger said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 _Director Fury burst out laughing, the grin on her face spreading from ear to ear. White Tiger's eyes widened in surprise._

"That's good, Ms. Ayala. From what I've seen and heard, you were an effective and more than capable leader for S.H.I.E.L.D. during my…'situation'. I'm proud of you, as would be your father…and Mr. Parker." Director Fury replied, a warm smile on his face which was rarely seen.

"Well…um…thank you…sir." White Tiger gasped, slightly blushing.

"You're most welcome. Now, are you here because why I think you're here?" Director Fury stated, his voice switching to his usual calm, cool, and collected tone.

"Yes, sir. It's finished: the batches for the antidote to the new Goblin virus are completed." White Tiger confirmed, relief thick within her tone.

 _White Tiger had been overseeing Cho and Conners' efforts with the serum and weaponry fashioned to utilize the serum. When the scientists confirmed what she hoped, White Tiger raced to Director Fury's office with the news._

"Good, now we need a plan." Director Fury said.

"Do you have one, sir?" White Tiger asked.

"I might." Director Fury replied, a small grin on his face.

 _White Tiger grinned under her mask._

 _(Conners' lab, an hour later)_

 _The Academy had gathered around Doctor Conners and Amadeus Cho as they fitted serum into tranquilizer cartridges of various sizes and shapes. They also coated Tiger's claws, Ka-Zar's daggers, etc. with the antidote._

"Finished…finally…we've finally done it." Doctor Conners sighed in relief, gazing at his and his assistant's work.

"Well done, Conners, Cho. We need to have every agent in Manhattan supplied with these, everyone needs to be locked and loaded for what's to come." Director Fury said.

"Of course, sir." Doctor Conners replied.

 _The man motioned with his hand. Several agents walked in pushing carts, which they began to fill them with the ammunition._

"Doctor Conners, you help them with the applications and usage of the ammo. The rest of you, come with me." Director Fury ordered.

 _The group nodded and separated._

 _(Conference room, a few minutes later)_

 _Director Fury and White Tiger stood before the others, most sitting in chairs while others stood around._

"Ms. Ayala have prepared a plan for our confrontation with the Goblins, this will be complicated. Everyone will need to be prepared, this maybe a fight to the finish. We are heavily outnumbered, outgunned, and have little move to room. For every Goblin we cure, we will need to have the person away from the violence. They will be tired, weak, and confused…during the fight, they would be slaughtered by their former allies. We cannot allow that to happen." Director Fury explained.

"What are we to do exactly, sir?" Iron Fist asked.

"There will be certain groups for specific missions. Cloak and Dagger will be responsible for the most decisive part of cured civilian protection; you will have a specific group of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers assigned to aid you in that for greater protection. While this is one of the most important goals of this mission and everyone will have a part in that, you must focus on that specifically." Director Fury began, his one good eye on the duo.

 _They both nodded in understanding, though their faces were masked with anxiety. Director Fury then pushed a button on the table where most of the students sat at. A holographic projection of Oscorp Tower and the surrounding area appeared._

"Agent Venom, Rhino, Squirrel Girl, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Cho, and Triton will have the duty of distracting the Goblin forces. S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers here and agents scattered throughout Manhattan will either converge on your location to aid you or pick off stragglers and lead away others into ambushes. There are streets and areas around Oscorp Tower which will allow for you to funnel the Goblins in and weaken their advantage of numerical superiority. Iron Spider will have command of this group." Director Fury continued, pointing with one of his fingers to specific locations on the holographic map.

"I already see some locations that could work, though I know that won't hold forever." Amadeus observed, eyes studying the map.

"We'll just work with it, the game plan has to be both structured and flexible." Agent Venom said, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"That discussion amongst you all shall take place later. Give me an alert when you have something effective in mind." Director Fury ordered, his one good eye on Cho.

"I think you left a few of us out of your plans, boss." Nova sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Ms. Ayala." Director Fury stated.

 _The students turned to White Tiger._

"Director Fury, Danny, Luke, Sam, and I will personally take the fight to Peter." White Tiger stated, eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"Just us? Uh…Ava…Hobgoblin will most likely be with him…and no telling how many of those psycho boys as well. They'll be guarding within that tower from top to bottom." Power Man said, his voice dripping with nervousness.

"You afraid, Cage? Because I will claw my way up that tower and through ever Goblin until the mission is successful." White Tiger growled, slowly approaching Power Man, her blazing eyes locked on him.

"*Gulps* Of course not! Just…uh…making sure that we have a good plan to get in." Power Man said.

"We're going to have a little help." White Tiger chuckled, a grin spreading under her mask.

 _(Below the Triskelion)_

 _The Academy and Director Fury stood before a metal box the size of a car. Dozens of men from various angles of the room it is in have sniper rifles aimed at it. The front side of the box slid up, revealing a glass screen and clearing what laid within the box: The Green Goblin is on his knees and arms spread out while behind his back. Titanium braces are locked around his neck, hands, wrists, ankles, and feet reinforced with chrome steel and connected to the box with large cables that were an alloy mix of titanium and chrome steel. Also, he has a steel muzzle on._

"Why haven't you cured him?" Squirrel Girl asked, her voice a mix of disgust and confusion.

"I'm not sure there's anything left of Norman Osborn. Besides…we need…him…for this. The Green Goblin no doubt has knowledge of secrets pathways and other valuable intel on the tower…along with our enemy. Besides, this is part of his punishment: being a part of the downfall of what he created." Director Fury explaining, not taking his eyes off the restrained villain.

"He's going to help us whether he likes it or not…nothing will stop us from emerging victorious. We will save everyone and get Peter back. We've waited to goddamn long for this. It's time." White Tiger grunted, her burning gaze locked onto the former leader of the Goblins.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, apologies for the late update.)**_


	53. Chapter 52

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Here's the next chapter, hope y'all like it.)**_

 **DEV LOHERA: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Sorry about that. Politics is a blurred aspect when it comes to morality. Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **Sport21: They're forming up for what's to come. Sorry about that.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 52: Misdirected Counter**

 _(Oscorp Tower, the former office of Norman Osborn, the next day)_

 _Goblin-Spidey slept in a hammock made of his green webbing, a wide smile spread across his hideous face. His snoring echoed through the room and out into the hallway. There was a knock at his door. He grumbled in annoyance, not opening his eyes. He moved his right hand towards the door's direction and a strand of webbing shot out. The material latched onto the door and Goblin-Spidey gently pulled. The door flew out of it hinges and flew straight towards him, but the twisted soul caught it with his right hand without looking._

"*Sighs* Yes?" Goblin-Spidey groaned in disappointment.

"Boss." A familiar voice grunted.

 _Goblin-Spidey grumbled under his breath and opened his eyes, turning to see Hobgoblin standing before him._

"The boys are ancy…more than usual. They're not happy you let my old man and the idiots get away." Hobgoblin stated.

"Does it look like I care?" Goblin-Spidey grunted, sarcasm thick in his voice.

 **(Dumbasses.)**

"They're not happy. They want to go after those S.H.I.E.L.D. shits, and they wanna go after them hard." Hobgoblin added.

"So do I, but with that protective barrier, we can't get to them. They made it impervious as far as we know." Goblin-Spidey grunted.

 **(Besides, I'm getting bored with them. I need some new playmates.)**

"What if I told you, that situation could change?" Hobgoblin chuckled, his yellow teeth grinning in a jagged smile.

 **(Oh really?)**

"Keep talking. Heh heh heh." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his voice perking up.

 _(Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Director Fury supervised from afar as Doctor Conners and Iron Spider handed out their new weaponry to lines of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and soldiers. The Academy had already armed themselves, including Iron Spider. Director Fury had been strategizing with White Tiger and Agent Coulson. They had called the outposts throughout the city, which were waiting for orders to be carried out. He stood in a room, White Tiger standing behind him as well as Agent Coulson, looking through a window at the agents._

"About half of the organization has their weapons, we first sent them to the outposts as ordered. Now those here at the Triskelion are obtaining their weapons: assault rifles, pistols, and knives laced with the serum." Agent Coulson stated.

"Good, we'll need everyone armed. With Mr. Parker's insanity wreaking even greater havoc on the city than Mr. Osborn ever did. We need to form and execute our attack soon." Director Fury said.

 _In the time Goblin-Spidey had taken command of the Goblin army, his reign over Manhattan had been more unpredictable and ruthless than the Green Goblin. He destroyed buildings for sheer amusement, had Goblins fight one another as fake tests of strength in hierarchy, etc. The outposts were on edge more so than ever, the people stationed feared for their lives if they even stepped out of the fortifications._

"The Academy is awaiting your command, sir. As soon as all of S.H.I.E.L.D. is prepared, we're ready to attack." White Tiger added.

"Good, then let us begin with-" Director Fury started to say.

 _Suddenly the building shook violently. Chairs, tables, papers, etc. flew around in the air or scrapped across the ground. The people stumbled around or fell to the ground. White Tiger kept her balance, yet her eyes wide with shock as Director Fury and Agent Coulson hit the ground._

"What the hell was that?!" Agent Coulson cried out in surprise.

"AGENTS! REPORT!" Director Fury bellowed after touching a button or two on his wrist communicator.

"Sir! We're under attack! The Goblins are attacking the base!" An agent cried out in response.

"With the barrier, they cannot enter here. Nevertheless, all agents with the new weapons to the defensive areas of the building. Every agent without them create second lines of defense with those who are properly armed. A squad of men needs to stay with the new weapons." Director Fury ordered.

 _White Tiger pushed a few buttons on her wrist communicator and was about to say something._

"Ms. Ayala, I want you to take the Academy and run interference outside. Distract the Goblins for as long as you can. Don't use the serum on them until the armed S.H.I.E.L.D. defenses are prepared." Director Fury ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" White Tiger replied, a bit surprised by him and with herself.

 _She had something else in mind, but she carried out her orders. The feline heroine rushed to meet the Academy where she had directed them to converge at._

"Cloak, you will transport us above our attackers. Iron Spider and Nova will corral them, box them into an area where the agents can blast them all. The rest of us will keep them focused on us until Director Fury calls out for the attack." White Tiger said.

 _They nodded in understanding. Cloak wrapped them quickly into his shadowy robes._

 _(Outside the Triskelion, a moment later)_

 _The students shouted as they fell from the robes of Cloak. They quickly formed themselves into fighting positions, but found an empty space._

"Where are they?!" Nova growled, eyes scanning around.

"I thought we were under attack?!" Agent Venom grunted in frustration and confusion.

"We were it's just…oh no." White Tiger grunted in reply then gasped as her gaze went back to the Trikselion.

 _Everyone started in surprise and horror at what White Tiger gazed at: a huge hole within the Triskelion building, rubble laid around it. The Academy raced back into the building. Several agents laid around bloodied and unconscious. However, there were a few people here or there that were unconscious yet in torn civilian clothing._

"Well, we know your cure works, brain boy." Agent Venom said half-heartedly.

"Gee…thanks." Iron Spider grunted in reply.

"Iron Fist! You take-" White Tiger started to say.

"No!" A familiar voice grunted.

 _They all turned to see Director Fury jogging towards them, a serum powered assault rifle in his hands. Agent Coulson followed behind him, a similar weapon in his own hands._

"Sir! What's going on?!" White Tiger cried out in shock.

"I'll explain what I know on the way! We have to follow the path they made!" Director Fury ordered then started to run towards an area where the building looked like an elephant had charged through.

 _Phil Coulson and the Academy quickly raced to join him._

"They had some weapon a few carried, about a dozen or so entered the building as soon as you teleported outside. One or two of them were brought down by the weapons Cho and Conners created. But most of them carved a path through the building and my agents." Director Fury stated, his voice filled with aggression.

"They seemed to be in a hurry, they weren't interested in dealing with the agents trying to cure them. That's why we haven't found any of ours dead." Agent Coulson said.

"Let's hope it stays that way." Iron Fist said.

 _After several minutes of following the path the Goblins made through the building, they realized where it was going to._

"No…no not again. Not again!...GOD DAMN IT!" Director Fury grunted then bellowed as they approached the destination and then got to it.

 _The group gasped and growled in surprise at what the Goblins had gone to: the cell holding the Green Goblin torn open, with its prisoner gone. The men guarding him were unconscious, beaten, and bloody._

"Ah hell." Power Man grumbled in shock and annoyance.

"Wh…What would they want with him? They humiliated him, dethroned him basically." Cloak grunted in confusion.

"I don't know, brother. But it ain't good. Not at all." Power Man replied, his voice a mix of emotions.

 _Director Fury's one good eye glared at the torn up cell with anger._

"We must prepare for our final attack, we cannot wait. It's do…or die." Director Fury snarled, his voice booming with dread and irritation.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry about the late update.)**_


	54. Chapter 53

_**(Here's the next update y'all, hope you like the chapter.)**_

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Perhaps.**

 **The Timeless Writer: That's yet to come.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 53: For What is to Come**

 _(Triskelion, the next day)_

 _Director Fury stood on a raised platform, White Tiger and Agent Coulson standing at either side of him. The Academy and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D., including those from the outposts around the city, stood below him with all their eyes on the Director. Agent Coulson was particularly nervous; he was reluctant to leave Peter's Aunt May. Regardless, when S.H.I.E.L.D. calls he came running, much to the anger of the woman who was counting on his company to try to possibly ease her emotional pain because of the situation._

"You all know why you've been called to this meeting. The threat of the Goblins is imminent to the world's security and our very survival. We cannot wait to mount an offensive on them. I have formed a plan to strike down the Goblin menace. Here is what we're going to do." Director Fury informed, his one eye narrowed in seriousness and his voice radiating his focuses anger.

 _The S.H.I.E.L.D. forces waited attentively to what was to be said next._

 _(Oscorp Tower)_

 _The Green Goblin grumbled and growled as he woke up. He grunted in surprise and hissed as he found himself unable to get up. He looked to see familiar sickly green webbing locking down him from his shoulders to his hands and his knees to his feet on a metal table._

"Oh goody, looky who's awake! Hehe!" A familiar, cackling voice giggled.

'Oh great.' The Green Goblin groaned in his mind.

 _Now he recalled what happened. He was barely sleeping in his cell when a horrible crashing, screaming sound was heard. Explosions blasted before and around him before his spidey sense went off and he was knocked out by a vicious blow. He remembered now who hit him, he got the same feeling then that he has now._

"Hello, 'boss'. Heh heh hehahaha!" The voice cackled madly.

 _The Green Goblin hissed, baring his teeth at Goblin-Spidey. His former henchmen grinned back at him._

"You look well rested, like you're pitching not catching." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his voice filled with the enjoyment of the mocking.

 _The Green Goblin hissed as he struggled against the webbing. He growled in frustration when he looked at the webbing again and realized it is denser and thorough than he originally saw._

"What the hell do you think you'll accomplish with me here? I'll break free, and I'll-" The Goblin started to say.

 _A goop of webbing shut his mouth, his furious eyes narrowed at Goblin-Spidey, who lowered his hand after firing the webbing._

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Goblin-Spidey chittered, waving a finger before his former 'boss'.

 **(Heh heh heh, oh this is fun.)**

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Another familiar voice chuckled.

 **(Ah, right on time.)**

"Speak of the devil." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, turning to face the owner of the voice.

 _Hobgoblin grinned as he walked into the room. The Goblin's eyes narrowed with agitation._

"Hi dad. Such a shame we couldn't have had the father-son bonding time I so hoped e could've had." Hobgoblin taunted, his shark-like teeth chomping against one another with every word.

 _The Goblin rolled his eyes in annoyance. He grumbled in frustration and disgust as he started ripping the webbing on his mouth with his teeth. He spat the webbing he torn away, recoiling in disgust. Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin laughed at him, pointing fingers at their former master._

"Just wait you pathetic boys, you will regret what you have done." The Goblin snarled, baring his fangs at both of his former followers.

 **(How pathetic. I love it! Hahaha!)**

 _Hobgoblin's right hand lit with flames, the fire dancing fiercely on it. The demon-like goblin slowly moved his hand towards The Goblin._

"You truly think you two idiots can possibly achieve your goals?" The Green Goblin grunted.

"Oh, we would say we learned from the best…but that wouldn't be true." Goblin-Spidey scoffed, moving his face closer to The Goblin's.

"You little bas-Arrrhh!" The Goblin hissed at Goblin-Spidey, but then bellowed in pain.

 _Hobgoblin's hand that danced with flames snatched The Goblin by his chin and jaw. Goblin-Spidey jumped up and down while laughing like a madman. Hobgoblin simply chuckled, his yellow toothy grin spread wide across his hideous face. The Green Goblin growled and groaned in pain, his eyes wide with shock then narrowed at Hobgoblin._

"Oh, old man, we've got one hell of a time planned for you." Hobgoblin chuckled.

"What are you blabbering about, by?" The Green Goblin hissed, his teeth barely pulling apart from one another as the fire from Hobgoblin's eyes increased in heat.

 _Goblin-Spidey chuckled sinisterly, suddenly above the father and son duo, slowly crawling on the ceiling. Hobgoblin released his grip on The Green Goblin. A horrible burn mark in the shape of Hobgoblin's hand was painted on The Goblin's face. Despite feeling the wound slowly healing, the pain was excruciating._

"Oh I know that those S.H.I.E.L.D. losers will be coming to take us down soon. With their loser leader back, they will plan to attack soon. And it couldn't be any better timing." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his soulless eyes never moving away from the Goblin's.

 _The Green Goblin couldn't be except feel he realized he knew what his former lieutenant was talking about._

"The machine's updates have been finished?" The Goblin grunted, a faint sense of surprise in his voice.

 _Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin laughed madly, their mouths opened wide and spit flew from their jagged jaws. The Green Goblin grumbled in annoyance and confusion._

"You fool! The machine has been updated for weeks!" Goblin-Spidey laughed.

"WHAT?!" The Green Goblin screamed in shock.

"We just didn't tell you. You were so busy trying to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., that you forgot entirely about the machine. You left it to us." Hobgoblin chuckled, adding salt to wound with his statement.

"You two little bastards! We could have dispersed out from Manhattan and eventually swallowed S.H.I.E.L.D. after we conquered everything, everyone, and everywhere else! With S.H.I.E.L.D. powerless to stop us!" The Goblin screeched in fury.

"Oh, but I had a most ingenuous plan come to me during our little…family squabble." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, crawling down one of the walls.

"What? What could you have possibly-" The Goblin hissed, but couldn't finish his statement.

 _Goblin-Spidey jumped over The Goblin, his right fist sweetly hitting his former master's jaw. He then landed on the other wall then dropped to the floor. He stood over The Green Goblin along with Hobgoblin._

"Let's just say…we've created something…that…will bring us…closer together." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his wicked grin spread across his hideous face, letting his words linger in their cryptic meaning.

 **To be continued…**


	55. Chapter 54

_**(I'm sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with work from college lately, and now I just have two finals next week. I'm hoping to get what I can done before then. I'm not sure how often I'll update during the summer.)**_

 **OfficialUSMWriter: The plans that are coming will be revealed soon. Things get…complicated to say the least.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Sorry about that.**

 **The Timeless Writer: You shall see.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 54: Despair and Deception**

 _(Manhattan, a few blocks from Oscorp Tower)_

 _Director Fury led the armed remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. towards the Oscorp Tower, avoiding every Goblin they came across to stay undetected. Battalions of tactically armed soldiers moved 50 feet apart from one another. Certain members of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy led large battalions to envelop the tower and keep Goblins from coming to the tower. Coulson, Doctor Conners, and few dozen agents remained in the Triskelion as over watch. Director Fury had decided to personally lead the mission to retake the city and its people. Director Fury, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist, and Nova eyed Oscorp Tower from behind a building._

"Director Fury, I've just hacked into the security systems of the building. All cameras within a few blocks' range are replaying old footage and cut off their communication channels. Once you enter, the alarm systems won't sound off." Iron Spider said over a comm link.

"Alright, you will stay out here as tech and air support since we couldn't scramble any fighter jets. If we need you, we'll call over comms. Take a secure position." Director Fury replied.

"Gotcha." Iron Spider replied over comms.

 _Director Fury carefully watched the tower, Goblins patrolled the building on both foot and on gliders. All of them carried deadly looking blasters._

"Guards patrols analyzed, sir. There will be a path for you in a just a minute. At your order, they will be drawn away making a definite path." Agent Coulson said over comms.

"On my mark, snipers fire your tranquilizer rounds. We cannot use the serum on any of them yet. Remember over the briefing: if any are cured of the virus, the others will likely tear them apart on sight. Once the Goblin's machine is destroyed and the city cleared of the air born pathogenic virus, fire the rounds with the serum. All other battalions, once we are inside and the snipers are in marked, strategic position engage the enemy and fortify the areas behind you." Director Fury ordered.

 _The battalions replied the acknowledgment of the order. Director Fury carefully watched the patrols as they moved and waited like Coulson said._

"Snipers. Now." Director Fury ordered.

 _Some of the Goblins at the corners of the perimeter of the building dropped to the ground. Cho and Conners had studied the Goblin DNA carefully, looking into their metabolism, nervous systems, and blood streams specifically. The tranquilizer that developed they molded to be strong enough to knock out an elephant within moments. It worked on the Goblins quickly, keeping them unconscious for longer than they expected. The Goblins around the building kept dropping or ran to the others._

"Follow me." Director Fury ordered, turning to the team then back to the building.

 _Director Fury and the small yet veteran Academy team rushed to the building. They quickly entered the building. Director Fury fired off his gun, loaded with tranquilizers, knocking down the Goblins rushing at them._

"Sweet Christmas." Power Man gasped in surprise.

"Keep moving." Director Fury ordered.

 _Director Fury ordered. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had the team run in a specific order: Power Man taking point, Nova at the rear, the rest of them in the middle. They rushed up several flights of stairs. After several minutes, that of which they dreaded to count, they found themselves before two large doors to the former Oscorp CEO's office. No guards had been seen for the past several floors of the building. There are no guards on the current floor either_

"Heh heh, let's knock and say hello." Nova chuckled, starting to move towards the doors.

"No, something's wrong. This is too easy. They should have guards throughout this building once the mayhem outside started." White Tiger grunted, grabbing Nova by the shoulder with a firm hand.

"Cho disabled their communication systems." Nova grunted in response.

"The Goblins are crazy, not stupid. They should've instantly maneuvered to defensive positions within the building." White Tiger hissed, her grip tightening the entire time.

 _Nova grimaced, trying to pry Tiger's hand off his shoulder._

"She's right, there's something at play here. Be ready, we cannot waste this chance. Let's move, stay in formation." Director Fury ordered.

 _White Tiger released her grip on Nova as they moved forward. He rubbed his shoulder as he followed the others. They entered the office, finding it to be trashed. Marks in the walls left by huge fists and scorch marks spotted certain parts of the office as well. The desk had been split in two along with other items were either smashed or imbedded in the walls, ceiling, or floor._

"Damn, looks like a bull what set loose in here." Power Man gasped.

"Or a few Goblins." White Tiger grumbled under her breath.

 _White Tiger's eyes widened suddenly. Director Fury saw this._

"It's a trap." Director Fury growled, moving his gun to the entrance to the office.

 _A familiar demonic looking figure appeared in the entrance of the office._

"You think?" Hobgoblin chuckled, a wicked grin on his face.

 _The group started to move to attack. Hobgoblin slammed his hands together, a wave of flame-like energy flew forward. The group flew back and slammed into the walls of the office. They all fell to the ground knocked out._

 _(Another room, several minutes later)_

 _The group groaned as they finally awoke. They tried to move, but they woke up to find themselves restrained at their hands and feet by huge metallic clamps against a wall. Sam saw his helmet on the ground. Director Fury's fear is also on the ground. White Tiger looked down to see her amulet was on the ground as well. However, she found herself drained of energy. The others did as well, they were able to look up though. They looked up to see something bizarre yet terrifying machine that looked like it a futuristic version seemingly created by Dr. Frankenstein. A familiar figure is strapped to a table with metal cable and tubes injected into several parts of the Green Goblin. Two other familiar figures stood next to two other tables. Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin grinned wickedly as they gazed at the group._

"Nice for to finally wake up. Didn't want you to miss the show. Oh as to why you're all so tired, I fixed up a bit of a tranquilizer cocktail, my own design." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

"Go to hell." Nova hissed.

"I'm the embodiment of hell. So baby, you're already here. Heh heh." Hobgoblin chuckled wickedly.

"How…how did you know we were coming?" Power Man gasped.

"I knew you'd come. I knew you'd come to save the old me, to 'protect' everything. It's who you all are, pathetic. My old self knows you all too well, with a new view because of the new me, the better me: Director Fury, the hard ass bastard who needs to control everything, Sam, the egotistical little bitch who tries to prove himself even if he doesn't want to admit it, Luke, a giant teddy bear who can't give a hug without the possibility of crushing someone, Danny, the fortune cookie who is to weak to use his power, Ava, the kitty cat with anger issues and desperately in love with the old me yet couldn't say anything because the old me didn't care. I know you all too well." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _The group displayed a range of emotions, from denial to rage. White Tiger held a visage of anger yet despair under her mask. The words struck her hard._

"What is this, Parker?" Director Fury grunted.

"Heh heh. Oh this? This just a something to give me more of a boost. My old self told you about his little trip across the multiverse and the pathetic slug's experiment of getting powers from the various spiders. Well, I've fixed up his old machine with a few improvements. Now me and Hobgoblin will use it to drain his power totally and share it amongst ourselves…along with sharing each others' powers. Then, we'll use it to wipe out your little army outside. Why did you think so many of my troops weren't in sight? They've created a large perimeter around this tower, for when the time comes…to watch the show." Goblin-Spidey chuckled, his jagged teeth gleaming in all their hideous glory.

 _The group's eyes widened in shock._

"Peter…I…I know you're in there somewhere…you have to fight this, don't do this. Please." White Tiger gasped, seemingly desperation in her voice.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you all get a front row seat to the party. Let's begin." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _Hobgoblin grinned as they walked over to the tables. After laying against them the tubes injected themselves within their bodies._

"Begin power transfer." Goblin-Spidey chuckled.

 _The machine powered up and started running with electricity. The injections within the Goblins made their way into their various body systems. Goblin-Spidey closed his eyes, grinning in satisfaction. He thought he heard something, but he dismissed it._

 **(Yes, I can feel it. Yes, yes, yes! Hahaha!)**

 _The group watched in horror as they saw a sewage colored liquid emerge from Goblin-Spidey and a lava like color form Hobgoblin. They moved outwards from their bodies towards another direction. The group looked at the Goblins in confusion. Goblin-Spidey's and Hobgoblin's eyes widened in surprise as they suddenly felt metallic bars wrap around them. Everyone turned their heads once they heard a familiar chuckling._

"You bastard!" Goblin-Spidey snarled.

"This is impossible!" Hobgoblin grunted.

"Really? You thought you take me down? ME?! I perfected deception." The Green Goblin chuckled, the restraints holding him down were suddenly released.

 _The liquids from the other two Goblins began transferring to him._

"How?" Goblin-Spidey hissed.

"This my machine, fool! Did you really believe I didn't have a failsafe if things went wrong for me?" The Green Goblin retorted.

"But…But I scanned-" Goblin-Spidey whimpered, eyes wide with shock.

"I was always smarter than you, Parker. Did you really think I didn't expect something like this to happen?" The Green Goblin chuckled.

"That means…with the machine's change calibrations…no…no…No. No! NO!" Goblin-Spidey stammered in fear.

"Wait, you're not saying…no…wait! No!" Hobgoblin gasped in addition.

 _Goblin-Spidey and Hobgoblin cried out in fear and pain, the constant flow of their lifeblood being drained and injected into the Green Goblin._

"Holy shit." Nova gasped.

"Don't just look at it and mope about. Break out, dumbass." White Tiger grunted.

"I can't without my helmet. I can't get it to come to me…whatever they put in us…it's affecting my focus." Nova grunted.

"As am I…I cannot call forth my fist." Iron Fist groaned.

"They had me drink whatever it was…my skin's impervious, not my insides." Power Man added.

"You're all trained by S.H.I.E.L.D., you don't need powers." White Tiger grunted, trying to work through the clamps holding her to the wall.

"Shh." Director Fury grunted, trying to work his fingers around the mechanisms in the clamps.

 _Director Fury and White Tiger were able to escape their clamps. Tiger quickly put her amulet back on. She gasped in response, the energy of the mystic artifact rejuvenating her energy instantly. Director Fury rearmed himself with his gear._

"That's better." White Tiger sighed in relief.

 _They quickly released the others. Nova put back on his helmet, the cosmic power rejuvenating his energy. He helped Iron Fist up while Director Fury helped up Power Man. They quickly turned to the Goblins. Director Fury pulled out one of his pistols and fire several clips into the machine. A blinding red light caused them to shield their eyes. A few sickening screams cried out from the Goblins. As the light faded, the group saw a shocking sight: Harry Osborn, human again, and unconscious slipping through the bars then onto the floor. Spider-Man, now 'human' and nearly unconscious. The Green Goblin is nowhere to be seen. They rushed over to Spider-Man._

"Spidey? Spidey?!" White Tiger cried out, her hands clutching the web slinger's head.

"…uhn…Hey…guys…" Spider-Man groaned weakly.

 _The group gasped in surprise and hugged him, except for Director Fury. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. inspected Harry Osborn._

"Coulson. Do you copy?" Director Fury asked over comms.

"Sir! Thank God. We haven't heard from you for about 10 minutes. The tactical soldiers and the other Academy members are holding their ground, but more Goblins are being spotted surrounding them. Please tell me you have good news." Agent Coulson gasped in response.

"Agent Parker and Harry Osborn are no longer Goblins." Director Fury responded.

"Well, at least his aunt might not decide to gouge my eyes out now when I tell her. What about Norman?" Agent Coulson sighed in relief.

"Right here." A familiar voice chuckled.

 _They all gasped and they turned to the owner of the voice. Spidey's eyes opened as he regained more focus. His eyes widened in fear and shock at what he saw: The Green Goblin, now looking like the Goblin King from the universe where an alternate version of him stopped being Spider-Man._

"No…it…it can't be…Goby…you…" Spider-Man gasped in fear.

"Oh it can be. But I shall no longer be the Goblin, or the Green Goblin. You may call me: The Goblin King. Heh heh, hehahahahahHahahHAHAHAHAHA!" The Goblin King laughed maniacally, his eyes, mouth, hands, and the outline of his body became ablaze with deep red fires.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the delay.)**_


	56. Chapter 55

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Hope you enjoy it.)**_

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Haven't been able to see it yet, hoping to next week.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Something I did wrong with Goblin-Spidey?**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thanks.**

 **Sport21: Things are…complicated.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 55: Back in the Game**

 _(Oscorp Tower, laboratory, moments later)_

 _The group stared in shock as The Goblin King grinned at them as the flames burned like an aura around him. The flames dissipated everywhere, still leaving a terrifying visage._

"I must thank you…if it weren't for you, my backup plan would likely might not have worked. For that, I'll spare you…for what is to come." The Goblin King chuckled.

 _The group looked to one another in confusion._

"For you see, Mr. Parker told me about that serum he created. Before he…became 'normal' again and turned on me, he created an anti-serum." The Goblin King chuckled, a wicked grin across his hideous face.

"Y-You're lying." Nova stammered, fear thick within his voice.

"Am I?" The Goblin King scoffed, his grin spreading wider.

"I-I'm sorry guys…it…it's true." Spider-Man whimpered.

 _The group's eyes widened in terror._

"GET HIM!" Director Fury roared.

"No…wait!" Spider-Man gasped, trying yet failing to move to stop the group.

 _The group except for Spider-Man started to rush at The Goblin King, but their foe leveled his open right palm at the group with suddenly sent waves of red blazing energy forward. The group was sent flying through the wall behind them and knocking them out. The Goblin King chuckled in amusement. He started to walk towards the huge hole in the wall._

"I'll have to thank you and the runt for this new power. Now, if you'll excuse me." The Goblin King chuckled, blazing eyes and grinning face locked on Spidey.

 **(No…no…)**

 _The Goblin King grinned as he walked through the wall and looked at the unconscious forms of the elite S.H.I.E.L.D. team. He saw a large shape from the corner of his eye. He saw a few Goblins rush into the hallway, eyes wide with shock and confusion on them._

"Seems the regime has switched back to its rightful place. Here, let's go spread the word." The Goblin King chuckled as he walked towards them and then pat them.

 _The Goblins saw the trail of deep red fire he left behind then followed him with heads hanging low and fear in their eyes._

 _(In the laboratory)_

 _Spider-Man grunted as he crawled out of the room to the team. He grabbed Director Fury's communicator. He pushed a few buttons._

"H-Hello…is…is anyone there?" Spider-Man gasped over the communicator.

"Who is-Wait…Peter? Peter is that you?" The voice that Spidey recognized belonging to Agent Coulson gasped in response.

"It's me …Goblin…he's…he's more powerful than ever…the guys…they're out cold." Spider-Man replied.

"Get them out of there! We have the building surrounded and fighting the Goblins. We can storm into the building and overpower-" Agent Coulson stated.

"No…when…when I was a Goblin…I created a destabilizing agent to the serum Doctor Conners, Cho, and I made. If you come in and he uses it…all of us will become Goblins." Spider-Man replied, interjecting.

"What?!" Agent Coulson gasped, fear in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry…I couldn't-" Spider-Man stammered.

"You weren't you. All that matters is that you're back. Now get them out of there before Osborn turns you all green and try to destroy that antiserum. We'll continue to hold the line out here, but I can't say for how long." Agent Coulson replied.

"I…I will do my best." Spider-Man replied.

"That's enough for me. Good luck." Agent Coulson said then ended the comm chat.

 _Spider-Man remembered, to his horror, creating and hiding the antiserum within the laboratory. He crawled over to where he had hidden it. He carefully bypassed the safeguards his Goblin self created and found the disgusting yellow looking liquid within vials. Spider-Man grabbed the case the vials were locked in and proceeded to empty them into a nearby trash can. He looked around and found some chemical containers which he used to incinerate the trash can and the contents within it._

 **(Now…to…get the others out of here.)**

 _Spider-Man's limbs shook and ached with pain. The energy transfer took his Goblinized abilities yet he could feel his spider strength. Director Fury shooting the machine must have let him keep his old powers or his DNA had completely stabilized again with the spider genetics after so long…he felt like it was both. However, he still was drained of energy. He rushed through the lab's contents as quickly as he could, for he knew The Goblin King would return._

 **(Come on…come on…I know you're here somewhere…)**

 _Spider-Man gasped in relief at finding what he sought: syringe with a vial of adrenaline within it. He then injected the needle into his body, grunting in pain then slowly pressed the plunger which pushed the content within into Spider-Man. He then carefully pulled out the needle and dropped it. He grunted and gasped as he felt the adrenaline rejuvenating his energy. He hurried over to the S.H.I.E.L.D. group and Harry._

 **(I'm so sorry guys.)**

 _He saw something in Director Fury's gear that looked very familiar to him. He took them out._

 **(New web shooters. Thank you, Fury.)**

 _Spider-Man secured them on his wrists. Spider-Man moved down to pick them up. His eyes went to White Tiger._

 **(Ava…I'm…I'm so sorry…What…What…What can I possibly do to make up for what I said? Guys…I messed up…real bad…really bad…like…practically unforgivably bad…)**

 _Spider-Man carefully lifted them onto his shoulders, stacking them so that he could carry all of them._

 **(Damn it Spidey, you've gotta move. Gotta make up for what you've done.)**

 _Spider-Man gasped and grunted as he tried to hurry out of the building, moving as fast as he could without dropping any of those he carried them down several floors. His spidey sense went haywire as clapping was heard._

 **(Oh no.)**

 _Spider-Man's eyes widened in shock at seeing The Goblin King slowly clapped his hands, grinning smugly with jagged teeth bared. Dozens of Goblins stood behind him then suddenly moved behind Spider-Man._

"Bravo, bravo, an extraordinary performance. Thank you for saving me the trouble of coming back up to get you. Now, surrender. I'm feeling generous, so surrender and I'll make this as painless as possible." The Goblin King chuckled, his toothy grin physically depicting the lie.

"N-No." Spider-Man grunted in response.

"Heh heh. I was hoping you'd say that." The Goblin King chuckled.

 _He threw his hand left out and a line of webbing the wrist flew forward, wrapping around those Spider-Man carried. The Goblin King pulled them back with his hand after grabbing the webbing. Something fell loose and fell in one of Spidey's hands. He didn't have time to look. Spider-Man rushed forward and then leapt forward, letting out a fearful and desperately angry yell, trying to make an assault on his foe. The Goblin King grinned as he moved his right hand to his left side then swiftly backhanded Spider-Man, sending the wall crawler crashing through several walls and flying out of the building. He grunted as he landed on a car, the metal being indented with the horrible sound of crashing metal. Spider-Man groaned as he saw unclear shapes moving towards him and his sight locked onto what was in his hand and recognized: a familiar looking white flower._

"A-Ava…I'm sorry…" Spider-Man whimpered weakly before falling unconscious.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	57. Chapter 56

_**(Sorry about the late update y'all.)**_

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Some things have changed for the better and others have not.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: One might say that.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **DEV LOHERA: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Spidey's Goblin self does already leave him with deep emotional and mental scars.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 56: Recollection and Realization**

 _(Oscorp Tower, the next day)_

 _White Tiger, Director Fury, and the others woke up groaning and grunting in pain. Each of them found themselves chained to walls like they had the Goblin King in his cell before he obtained his new power and after S.H.I.E.L.D. captured him. White Tiger saw her amulet was gone and not even in her room, as were the gear and weapons of the others. Power Man and Iron Fist were drugged heavily, keeping them from using their powers. Even without her amulet, she could hear the laughing and hissing of the Goblins outside her door. She could also hear the groans of the others in the rooms around her, recognizing their voices. However, she didn't hear Peter._

'Peter…where are you?...Peter?' White Tiger whimpered in her mind.

 _(Triskelion, present)_

 _Spider-Man groaned in pain, whimpering in agony as he felt as if the Hulk had used his body for a punching bag. His eyes shook as the lights were mixed and blinding. He could hear voices yet they were unclear and unfocused to his ringing ears. After a few minutes which felt like hours to him, the voices became clearer as did his sight. Soon he recognized by both sight and sound Agent Coulson, Iron Spider, and the rest of the Academy. They are all gathered around him. He looks down to see that he is on an examination table, bandages and wrappings on various parts of his body stained by his blood._

"Hey guys…long time…no see…I guess." Spider-Man stuttered, his voice weak and tired.

 _The Academy ran to hug him, gently. Spider-Man couldn't help but smile under his torn mask. As they released him, Agent Coulson approached him with a sad smile._

"It's good to see you, Mr. Parker…I wish it was under happier circumstances." Agent Coulson said.

"Yeah…I wish that too." Spider-Man whimpered.

 _The group was quiet for a moment or so, their minds being cast back to the events of yesterday._

"Goby has the others…I…I have to…gah…" Spider-Man stammered, trying to get off the table only to fall back grunting in pain.

"You fell from a building and landed on a car. Despite your healing factor, it will take time before you are better. A week maybe." Agent Coulson said.

"We…don't have a week. When I was…green…there's no telling what Goby will do to them." Spider-Man gasped.

"We're preparing the S.H.I.E.L.D. tactical soldiers and agents to assault Oscorp Tower to free them and take down the Goblins. Cho and Conners have also created a large enough dosage to use Goblin's own machine to release the serum into the atmosphere. Once you're rested and healed along with S.H.I.E.L.D.'s remaining forces at full strength we'll siege the tower. Only then, we cannot risk anything else while they remain prisoners." Agent Coulson said, his voice filled with a mix of emotions.

"I get that…but…we can't delay this…I…oh no…" Spider-Man gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Agent Coulson gasped.

"I…I had created an antiserum, that counteracts the one you, me, and Cho made. I destroyed the samples…but I wrote the serum ingredients down…I forgot to destroy it along with the samples before my 'escape'." Spider-Man said, his voice trembling in fear.

 _The group gasped and cried out in fear and panic._

"Alright, calm down. We cannot go into a mad panic. Yes…things are…bad…but if we don't stay focused they'll slaughter us…or have us become more soldiers in their army." Agent Coulson said.

 _The Academy calmed down, sort of…but not completely. The fear gripped their hearts like a snake coiled around its meal._

"You're right. If we let fear overcome us, they win. Goby has Ava, Luke, Danny, Sam, and Fury. We have to save them and stop this madness." Spider-Man added.

 _His words brought some comfort, but the Academy still was uneasy._

"What can we do? We attacked them and were nearly mobbed by them. That was when you and Harry were in command of the Goblins. Now, with our old friend back in charge of that rabid horde, there's no telling what they'll do." Dagger spat, her voice filled with venom.

"She's right. We cannot delay with what we do." Cloak added.

"What should we do? We did a full frontal assault on the tower! We were lucky to get out as we were! This requires delicate planning." Iron Spider grunted.

"Yes, but we have to be decisive about this. We must plan carefully, yes, but we cannot wait for long. Mr. Parker's warning brings this situation into even more dire circumstances." Agent Coulson said.

 **(And it's all my fault.)**

"We'll have the doctors look you over, Mr. Parker. Once you're better and we have everything planned, we'll launch our attack on the Goblins." Agent Coulson said.

 _Agent Coulson made a call over his communicator._

"Good…idea…I don't see how much good I am when I'm feeling like the Abomination tap danced on my spine." Spider-Man whimpered, his voice filled with despair and pain.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Agent Coulson asked.

"Goby…he's…he's more powerful than ever…my Goblin powers…Harry's…he backhanded me through a concrete wall. I'm…I'm not sure I can beat him this time. I tried…but even at my full strength…he could crush me like a twig…that's if he was feeling generous." Spider-Man said, his voice trembling with each word.

"What do you mean…feeling generous?" Squirrel Girl asked, her tail bristling nervously.

"Doctor Conners and I once had a talk…it seems almost a lifetime ago." Spider-Man stated.

"What was it about?" Agent Venom asked hesitantly.

"We talked about fates, the worst ones a person could experience. Doctor Conners was right…he was right…" Spider-Man replied, not even looking at the group when the doctors came to get him.

"What do you mean?" Iron Spider asked.

"There are fates that are worse than death." Spider-Man replied, his voice void of emotion except for fear.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry about the late update.)**_


	58. Chapter 57

_**(Sorry about the late update y'all. Hope the new chapter makes up for the wait, again apologies about the wait. Oh, once this story is completed I plan on writing a fanfic for Ready Player One, don't know if y'all would be interested in it, but it's ok if you're not.)**_

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Things still continue develop with problems.**

 **Man285: Thanks.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I'm sorry, what did Jafar say? I guess I forgot.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Spidey's had…a life changing experience.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: One could say that.**

 **Live-to-forgive: Uh, what?**

 **Chapter 57: Driving a Point**

 _(Manhattan, Triskelion, a few days later)_

 _After several medical examinations and physical therapy sessions, Spider-Man had healed. Spider-Man sat in Director Fury's chair, in his office. He had pondering on a plan to rescue the others and finally defeat the Goblins. There wasn't much time to plan. They needed to make a choice to be acted upon soon. With the Goblin King at an enhanced set of power, he and his army would be even more difficult to defeat than ever. The thought made him tremble._

 **(Hey guys…trying to figure out how to fight Goby and defeat him in one last ditch effort is extremely difficult. Goby is too powerful to fight head on and we couldn't fight through his army, there's way too many for us. Even if the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.'s other superhero teams were here, it's possible we couldn't fight through that many Goblins. This seems like a no win situation.)**

 _There was a knocking at the door._

"Yeah, come in." Spider-Man said.

 _Cho walked into the room._

"Hey, Cho. What's going on?" Spider-Man asked.

"We've heard from the armed forces that's been surrounding Manhattan since this fiasco started. They've gotten their weapons ready with the serum. I know you talked about creating an antiserum and from what you've told me about it…Doctor Conners and I may have fixed something up." Cho answered.

 _(Conference room, an hour later)_

 _Spider-Man had gathered the other young heroes, Coulson, Doctor Conners, and several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents._

"Cho and I have been talking while I've been healing. He and Doctor Conners have been studying the antiserum I described. They've fixed an additional element to the serum we created then communicated with the military that's surrounded Manhattan. They've fixed a new and improved serum. This our chance to bring down the Goblins and free our friends." Spider-Man said.

 _Those gathered cheered and clapped their hands, faces fixed with excitement and determination. Then the cheering died down._

"Alright, what's the plan?" Cloak asked.

 _(Oscorp Tower)_

 _White Tiger and the others woke to the sounds of gurgling humming. Her eyes flickered in exhaustion and anger._

"Rise and shine children, daddy's home." A familiar, sickening voice chuckled.

 _The group grumbled and groaned as they saw the Goblin King approach them, that same toothy grin spread across his hideous face._

"You'll pay for this, Osborn." Director Fury hissed.

"I doubt that." Goblin King chuckled.

"Goblin, when I get out of these chains…I'm gonna gut you." White Tiger snarled.

"I doubt that, tiger cub. You know, Peter told me of what you wanted from him. I know you wanted to fuck him, I imagine all that changed when he grew green. You wanted to apparently wait for him to speak on his feelings." Goblin King taunted as his place his hand under her chin.

 _White Tiger struggled against the chains valiantly, snarling the entire time. Yet because of her exhaustion and not having her amulet, her struggling was in vain. Goblin King grinned, mocking her as she twisted and thrashed._

"You should've taken him when you had the chance...because soon, you'll only desire to kill him." Goblin King scoffed.

"No…No! NO! I won't become a Goblin again! Do you hear me, you bastard?!" White Tiger snarled in disgust and horror.

 _Goblin King grinned, laughing as White Tiger struggled to free herself of her chains._

"Like I kitten stuck in yarn." Goblin King scoffed, his voice ever mocking.

"I'll show you who's a kitten, you ugly prick!" White Tiger snarled, trying to claw at Goblin King.

 _Goblin King just laughed, his eyes suddenly lighting up with a fiery aura blazing where his eyes are. Never had she seen such a horrific sight, she thought she looked upon the eyes of hell itself._

"Well I believe it's you." Goblin King scoffed, a cruel smile spreading into a sickening grin across his putrid skin.

"You…you won't win…Osborn." A voice grunted to White Tiger's side.

 _Goblin King turned his gaze to Director Fury. The man's one good eye struggled to stay open yet was still filled with the same conviction and anger as always._

"Even if the world united against me, they couldn't stop me. I have an army, a weapon to continuously grow it and more singular power within myself than ever before." Goblin King laughed, his free hand suddenly set ablaze.

 _The hand cloaked in fire slowly reached toward Director Fury only to halt below the man's chin. The fire seemingly was try to leap and snap at the man._

"You never stood a chance." Goblin King added.

"If you're so powerful, than why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D. fallen yet?" Director Fury grunted, one eye glaring in defiance.

"Does the rhino meddle himself with the affairs of the fly? Yes, he will flick the insect away, but giants don't concern themselves with ants. But let me assure you, those who don't become Goblins will be squashed under my boot." Goblin King chuckled, his voice venomous as ever.

"You forgot something though: flies can swarm." Director Fury grunted in response.

 _Goblin King looked to see the young heroes he had tied up staring at him with utter hatred, but he just grinned. Suddenly a fire raced around him as a defiling aura._

"And you've forgotten something as well: fire kills bugs. Young Mr. Parker shall learn that soon enough." Goblin King chuckled, raising both hands out and up to either side of him.

 _Before any of the Goblin King's prisoners could say anything the sound of screaming and bellowing could be hear from outside. Goblin King walked out of the room and out onto on patio of the tower. He saw his horde of Goblins firing their blasters around the arcing perimeter of the tower. S.H.I.E.L.D. forces battled the Goblins in the streets, but were slowly retreating. Some of the heroes of the Academy fought amongst the soldiers, pulling back their allies and providing them cover as they slowly retreated. The Goblin horde, excited by the battle and that their enemy's sudden attack was forced back within minutes, flew into a frenzy and slowly followed them. With every step S.H.I.E.L.D. took back the Goblins went forward. Goblin King chuckled, believing his forces were driving home is point like a hammer with a nail. Unbeknownst to him, he didn't see a select group of the Academy heroes sneaking into Oscorp Tower._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again sorry for the delay.)**_


	59. Chapter 58

_**(I need to say I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update the story. The last several months have been difficult because of all the work I've had to do. I hope I'll be able to update more often after this now that I'm on Winter Break.)**_

 **Ultimatrix bearer: I don't that's what it was…I think. Thanks.**

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **The Timeless Writer: Hope what comes next doesn't disappoint.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Dev Lohera: You'll find out.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Things aren't always good for those who do things like Spidey. I hope you like what's to come. Thanks.**

 **GuestinyourStory: I should try to do it more often, but my luck is shit.**

 **Chapter 58: The Rescue**

 _(Oscorp Tower, a few moments later)_

 _Spider-Man, Iron Spider, and Agent Venom slowly snuck their way through the tower._

"Spidey, bro…I'm glad you brought me along for this mission…but…wouldn't uh…it have been better if we brought a little more help?" Agent Venom whispered.

"Because in the battle below we need as many of the heroes from the Academy down there as possible. I need you two here for your respective skills and abilities. The others down there are to draw the battle in and cause as much havoc as possible." Spider-Man replied.

"Ok…got it." Agent Venom sighed.

 **(I really hope this plan works.)**

 _Spider-Man motioned for them to follow. They continued to make their way through the tower, slowly yet surely bypassing every guard and making it to the makeshift holding cells within the building._

"You have it all ready, Cho? In case we meet our hellish host earlier than expected?" Spider-Man asked.

"It is. We just have to find the others and bring down the Goblins." Iron Spider answered.

"And the security system?" Spider-Man asked.

"Taken care of." Iron Spider answered.

"You make it sound SO simple." Agent Venom hissed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because Spidey picked you to come along." Iron Spider grunted.

"Quiet guys. As much as I love talking, we can't let them detect us." Spider-Man hushed.

 _Iron Spider and Venom chuckled under their breaths._

 **(Really?)**

"Come on." Spider-Man grunted.

 _The three continued to make their way through the building, avoiding guards…who were mostly asleep for some reason. They rushed through the building, making sure to avoid the eyes and ears of the Goblins throughout the building._

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Venom asked as they stopped to briefly hide.

"Yes, I'm sure. I walked through these halls long enough." Spider-Man answered.

"Alright, just making sure." Venom replied.

 _Spider-Man nodded then led the group on. After several minutes they soon came near the cells._

"We're close guys. Keep an eye out for guards." Spider-Man said.

"Why haven't wee seen that many?" Agent Venom asked.

"Probably heading out to the battle. We've got more firepower targeting this place than last time." Iron Spider answered.

"Yeah…true." Agent Venom sighed.

"Alright guys, come on. We're getting there." Spider-Man said.

 _The trio continued to move closer and closer to where their friends are being held._

"Spider-Man, I've got several foes on my radar ahead of us. But there's a ventilation shaft a few feet before we could get to them." Iron Spider said, studying a hologram projecting from his wrist.

"I'm good with taking them on…but it's your call, Spidey." Agent Venom added.

"No…we can't be delayed. The sooner we're reunited and regrouped, the sooner we can take on the boss." Spider-Man grunted.

"Fair enough." Agent Venom replied.

 _The trio slowly made their way to the ventilation shaft. Spider-Man carefully took it off. Agent Venom and Iron Spider crawled into the space. Spider-Man crawled in then carefully placed the metal back over the space with carefully hidden webbing. They continue to crawl through the space._

"Damn, now I'm regretting wanting to do this." Agent Venom grumbled.

"You've always wanted to do this?" Iron Spider scoffed.

"Yeah…ever since I saw it in a spy movie." Agent Venom sighed.

"Wow." Iron Spider scoffed.

"Shut up. How much farther?" Agent Venom grumbled.

"Not much farther." Iron Spider answered.

"Good, the sooner we free the others the sooner I can shove my foot up Goblin ass." Agent Venom hissed.

 **(That's a lovely picture.)**

"Shh, remember to stay quiet. Don't want anyone to find us." Spider-Man cautioned.

 _The other two nodded and continued to crawl through the vents. Iron Spider led the way as he tracked the placement Spider-Man had given him._

"Guys, we're just above where the cells are. I don't read any enemies on my radar except for two guards." Iron Spider whispered.

"Good, we'll knock them out then free our friends. Let's go." Spider-Man said.

 _The trio made their way out of the vent, carefully dropping down before the guards noticed them. The trio lunged at them from behind, sending a flurry of attacks. The guards were knocked out quickly._

"Alright, come on." Spider-Man whispered.

 _They hurried to the cells. The prisoners grunted as they were woken from an uneasy sleep. Spider-Man saw Ava's amulet on a shelf. He grabs it._

"Guys! Guys!" A familiar voice whispered.

 _White Tiger gasped as she got off the floor._

"Web Head? Is that you?" White Tiger gasped.

"Tiger! Where are you?!" Spider-Man called out.

"Here!" White Tiger grunted.

 _The others clamored as Iron Spider and Agent Venom went to their respective cells. Spider-Man moved in front of Tiger's cell, getting face to face with her._

"Spidey!" White Tiger gasped, relief thick within her voice.

"Tiger…a-are you ok? Are you hurt? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner." Spider-Man quickly stated.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I-" White Tiger grunted.

"I know, I know! I just need to tell you-" Spider-Man interjected.

"Spidey-" White Tiger sighed.

"No, let me talk. I know you've been angry and disappointed with how I've been doing things lately-" Spider-Man interjected, his voice thick with concern.

"Spidey!" White Tiger groaned.

"Let me finish! I'm gonna change! I'm gonna change because we're both heroes and I should commit to it just like you! And I…I should open this door, shouldn't I?" Spider-Man exclaimed yet not in an angry way.

"Yes. Get me outta here!" White Tiger sighed.

"Right! Right now, let me…uh…" Spider-Man nervously chuckled, trying to open the door yet it was locked from the outside as well.

"You've gotta be joking." White Tiger grumbled.

"Uh…heh heh...Ok…Alright, quickly! Move aside!" Spider-Man stated.

 _White Tiger moved to her left of the door. Spider-Man took a few steps back then let out a growl as he charged forward. The door smashed down with him falling with it then he rolled further into the room and hit the wall with a thud. White Tiger slightly grimaced when he made impact. She sees her amulet and grabs it, and places it back with her suit. She sighs in relief and chuckles, feeling the mystic energy empowering her once more. Spidey got onto his feet, his right hand clutching his left shoulder._

"Owww! Hohoo! There goes that shoulder!" Spider-Man cried out and whimpered in pain.

 _White Tiger approached him, smiling. Spider-Man turned to look at her, letting down his hand._

"If you ever change I'll kill you." White Tiger chuckled in hissing yet joking manner.

 _Spider-Man smiled. White Tiger then punches his right shoulder, which results in a cry in pain from Spidey as he clutches that shoulder with his left hand._

"There goes the other shoulder." Spider-Man groaned.

"Now let's get outta here." White Tiger states, grabbing his left arm.

 _Spider-Man's eyes widen in surprise and let out a mild cry as she pulls him out of the cell. The group, all of them with all their gear and equipment, rush away from the holding cells._

"Alright, let's get to Osborn's machine." Director Fury grunted.

"No, we gotta get outta here and come up with a new plan." Spider-Man grunted.

 _They turn a corner and run right into the Goblin King and a dozen or so of his minions around and behind him. The Goblin King's arms are crossed and he's grinning from ear to pointed ear._

"Oh, but none of you are going anywhere! HehahahaHAHAHAHA!" Goblin King cackled.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(I'm so sorry for the really late update everyone. I didn't mean for me to take this long to update. I hope with this Winter Break I'll be able to get back into the swing of things.)**_


End file.
